


Day 7: Soulmates AU

by Warriorbard2012



Series: Sanvers Week One-shots [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, They don't like each other, but they are attracted to each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 54,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: Maggie is having a bad day, and meeting "FBI" Agent Alex Danvers just makes it worse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so late, and this has the potential to be its own series, let me know if you want me to write more.

To say that Detective Maggie Sawyer was frustrated was the understatement of the year. It seemed like all of the criminals in National City decided to act up all at once, her partner had broke his leg and was on leave and left her with all of his open cases, and all of the paperwork that went with, and on top of it all off, the city was experiencing the worst heat wave in it’s history. She was hot and she was tired, and all she wanted to do was to go home and take a nice cold shower and sleep. But instead she was stuck at the precinct, waiting to get a follow up statement from a witness in one of her partner’s cases. 

Signing, she scratched her wrist. The lettering on her wrist had itched something fierce all day. She didn’t quite believe in the concept of soulmates, but since everyone was given a tattoo at the age of 14 ,it wasn’t something that she could really ignore. She read the tattooed letters of: **A.D. 1989,** which was her soulmate’s initials and the year of their birth. _Pretty vague, if you ask me._ She thought. _I wonder how many people were born with the initials AD in 1989, probably over 100,000 if not more… what are even the odds that we would be in the same time and place to meet each other. Probably astronomical._

Maggie sighed, and then studied the drawing of a panther that was underneath the letters. The animal was suppose to represent your Soulmate’s character. The panther represented strength, intelligence, and loyalty. She herself was a fox, which was tattooed over her heart. A fox represented cleverness, loyalty, and justice, which was fine growing up, but now she wondered why the universal dealt her such a bad hand. Panthers and Foxes rarely made good partners, because they were so alike, that they tended to get on each other’s nerves. 

“ Sawyer!” The officer at the lobby desk called out to her, breaking her from her thoughts. 

Maggie got and walked over to the desk. “You rang, Chief?” She asked the man. Everyone knew that Officer Charlie ‘Chief’ Wilson was the one person who kept the station running. He got his nickname from being a Chief Petty Officer in the Navy, before retiring and joining the force. 

“Yeah, Sawyer. You got a lady looking for ya.” He pointed with his pencil towards a tall woman, with short wavy red hair, dressed in a black tactical pants, and a black polo shirt. She had the air of a soldier about her. 

“Thanks.” She called out to Chief as she moved around the desk toward the woman, who had been facing the wall and reading a poster, but she turned around when she heard Maggie’s footsteps. “I’m Detective Sawyer, ma’am. Were you looking for me?” 

The woman nods her head, and Maggie forgets where she is, because she’s suddenly lost in her deep hazel eyes. “Alex Danvers, FBI.” Alex flashes her badge. “I was told to speak to either you or a Detective AJ Smith, concerning an art gallery robbery in midtown a couple days ago?” 

Maggie willed herself not to react. That was the exact case she was working on at the moment. She was waiting for the witness to arrive to explain what she saw once again. She immediately feels suspicious of this woman, after all is it just a coincidence, that this Fed should show up now, plus what kind of FBI agent wears a tactical uniform to interview a police officer? 

“Perhaps, we should talk at my desk?” She motions toward the bullpen, but first she makes the woman sign the visitor log, and fill out the visitor forms that go with it. While she is occupied with that, Maggie leans over to Chief and whispers to him, “Run a background check on her… Alex or possibly Alexandra Danvers FBI. Something feels off… send it to me asap.” Chief nods, just as Alex is finished filling out the log. 

Maggie motions with her head, for the FBI agent to follow her. They soon are back at her desk, and She has Alex’s undivided attention. “So what would you like to know?” 

“Security Cam footage sees no one in the room, before or after the painting is stolen from the galley, but the report that Detective Smith filed after the robbery was reported, said that there was a witness. He gives no name or contact info, just a description. But if there was no one in the room, how was there a witness? The room is windowless and has only one entrance and exit. ” Alex asked, as she absentmindedly scratched her wrist. All of a sudden, it was itchy today. 

Maggie stared at the woman in front of her. _Now why I didn’t think of that, hell, why didn’t AJ pick up on that._

“That’s a clever deduction, there Danvers, but why is the FBI interested in this case?” Maggie’s tone was icy. 

“Because this isn’t the first time this has happened. May I?” Alex nods her head towards Maggie’s computer.” Maggie nods, but as she leans forward to pass off the computer, her wrist becomes visible, causing Alex to gasp and almost drop the computer. 

“Hey, you ok?” Maggie asked, wondering what had come over the FBI agent. 

“Your wrist…?” 

“Yeah, what about it?” Maggie said impatiently. She wanted to know more about the case. 

“Has it been itching today, and can I take a closer look at your tattoo?” Alex asks inquisitively. 

“How the hell do you know that, and no you may not, please explain about there being more of these cases?” Maggie was quickly losing what was left of her patience. 

“Fine, but after that I really need to see your wrist… anyway, this woman has shown up in many witness statements as being the only witness in several other art thefts around the country. Time and again, no name was given and no contact info for the witness, and she was the only one around.” Alex pulls up a file with a graphic that shows a map of the country, that has been plotted with each robbery location. 

“How many thefts have there been?” Maggie asked, leaning back in her chair. The phone beeped and she took a second to read the document that Chief sent her. “Hold on just a second, I’ve got to read this.” 

**Sawyer, there’s no record of an Alex or Alexandra Danvers at the FBI, but to investigate further I need a higher security Clearance, everything else I could find has been redacted. She’s a ghost watch your back. - Chief**

Maggie felt her heart start to pound, and she was sweating more than she had been a second ago. _What to do, what to do…_ Maggie paused when her eye caught the file opened in front of her the paragraph that caught her attention. **Witness has been described as late 20’s to early 30’s, short wavy red hair, and tall. No contact info was given, and the witness wouldn’t say her name or where she lived. Promised to come into the station for a statement with in the next few days, will follow up.** _Oh,damn… it’s her… oh shit what do I do…. hold it together, Sawyer. Just think._

“Agent Danvers, there’s been a development. Chief says that one of the other officers has picked up someone who matches the witness description downtown, robbing a convenience store. She’s in interrogation room A, want to come with me to talk to her?” Maggie said, hoping that her lie sounds convincing. 

“Of course. Lead the way.” Alex said, although her attention was no longer on the case, but on the woman in front of her. She scratched her wrist again, and resisted the urge to look at the letters. **M.S. 1987** below it was a picture of a fox. Alex waited until they were away from the bullpen to ask. “Hey, can I see your wrist again?” 

“No, what is the damn fascination with my wrist… do you have some sort of fetish?” Maggie said, losing it. She turned around to face the Agent or whoever the hell she was and pushed her against the wall. “And who the hell are you anyway, I know you aren’t from the FBI?” 

Alex resisted the urge to drop kick this little detective into next week,she hated being touched, but instead she took a deep breath and relaxed. “No, it’s no fetish. I think we might be soulmates. And as for not actually being FBI, I can’t tell you… it’s classified.” 

_Soulmates…. well damn._ Maggie wanted to scream. 

“Find, I’ll show you my wrist If you promise not to run. Then you show me yours, alright?” 

Alex nodded, and Maggie held out her arm and pulled back her sleeve. Alex gasped when she saw it, and then quickly held out her own wrist. “You’re a fox right?” 

“You’re a panther?” They both said at the same time. And they both nodded. Maggie could feel her heart was going to explode. 

“Damn, my soulmate is an art thief… what a way to use your strength.” Maggie grumbled after the shock wore off. 

“Art thief? I’m no damn art thief… what makes you think that? And was that whole thing about finding a witness just a chance to get me into interrogation?” Alex was angry now. She knew that some cops didn’t like the Feds, but this was ridiculous. 

Maggie sighed. “Fine. Chief send me an email saying that he couldn’t find you in the database and all of his attempts were either redacted or were classified. You’re a ghost and you dress weird for FBI, and then the witness statement gives a description similar to yours, and I…” 

“You put two and two together and got seven.” Alex said, angrily. She let out a breath and then took in a another one, trying to calm down. “ Fine, I’ll read you in, but you have to promise that when all of this gets over we will talk about this soulmate thing. 

“Alright. It’s a deal.” She held out a hand for Alex to shake, but then pulled back. They couldn’t touch like that, if they did their bond would be completed, and neither of them was ready for that. 

“My name is Alex Danvers, and I’m with the DEO. Department of Extranormal Operations. It’s a classified government organization that hunts down Alien threats. The woman that we are looking for, is an alien shapeshifter, and she can bend light, which is why she doesn’t appear on the camera. She’s dangerous and she had stolen about 1 million dollars worth of artwork from around the country. I’ve been tasked to apprehend her, but we had a run in a few weeks ago, and I think she’s been impersonating me ever since, which is why the description matches me.” 

This made Maggie panic again. “How do I know that you are you?” Alex gave her a look. 

“The Soulmates tattoo… they can’t be faked, or duplicated.” She said, as if it was obvious. 

“Oh.” Maggie said, and even she could hear the exhaustion in her voice. Alex’s face soften a little. “I’m sorry.” Alex apologized. 

Maggie waved her off. “No, I’m the one who’s sorry. I haven’t been very nice to you, and I apologize. Can we just start over?” 

Alex smiled, and Maggie thought it was beautiful, she was beautiful. “Of course. We can go get a bite to eat if you want and talk about this further?” 

Maggie nodded. “Let’s go.” 


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a few people ask me to continue this, so I wrote another part. Not sure how long this is going to be yet, but I hope you like it.

The diner was surprisingly quiet for a Saturday afternoon. At Alex’s request, the waitress seated them at a booth in the back. Alex slid into the side facing the door, trying to hide a wince as she did so, and Maggie slid into the other side, oblivious to the other woman’s pain. She picked up the menu, and studied it as if it was a map holding the secrets to buried treasure. Alex waved off the waitress, when she asked for their drink orders, saying that they needed a few minutes to decide. 

Maggie felt nervous, all of a sudden this seemed too much like a date, and she wasn’t ready for that yet. She was hot, tired, and confused and a little angry by everything that had happened this week, this crazy situation included. Plus not to mention that just because Alex had a sexy body, and was supposed to be her soulmate didn’t mean that they were automatically going to fall in love, or were even compatible with each other. 

Maggie broke from her thoughts and looked up from the menu to study Alex instead. The redhead was looking over the menu, squinting at it in a way that showed the Detective that the woman had been wearing her contacts for too long. (Maggie wasn’t going to point out that Alex was chewing on her lip absentmindedly, in a way that was very appealing from across the table. It made her want to reach across and kiss her…) 

Suddenly annoyed with herself at the direction her thoughts were taking her, she slammed down the menu on the table, startling Alex. Alex flinched at the noise, and look of pain crossing her eyes for a split second before it was replaced with confusion. 

“You ok?” 

“No, now can you tell me about this damn alien, so we can get on with this fucking case?’’ Maggie said, her voice dripping with irritation. Alex just looked at her for a second, and Maggie caught a glimpse of hurt in her eyes before it was locked away behind Alex’s stoic mask. 

Alex willed herself not to react. She knew that Maggie was just venting over her stressful week, and Alex could totally understand that, but she was getting tired of the hostility that the Detective had been giving her. She was also trying to ignore the fact that this was her soulmate sitting in front of her, and all of her childhood fantasies about this moment of meeting them. Her wrist itched, reminding her that under her skin her panther was seeking out it’s mate. 

“I texted my boss on the way over here, and He’s on his way. He’s requested to be the one to brief you.” Alex said, her tone flat. She scratched at her wrist, and then hid behind the menu, effectively ending the conversation. 

Maggie sighed. _Stop being such a bitch, this isn’t her fault._ “Alex?” She said, after a moment. 

Alex peered over her menu, her brown eyes were dark with something that Maggie couldn’t read, and it made Maggie sad. “I’m sorry. I told myself on the way here that I would try to be nicer, and less of a jerk, and I’m not doing a very good job of that. I apologize.” Alex nodded slightly, and returned to her menu, but she was no longer using it as a shield. There was a long moment of uncomfortable silence, and Maggie was about to break it, by asking Alex what she was going to order, when Alex’s phone beeped with an incoming text message. 

The Agent quickly took her phone out of her pocket,and looked at it. Then she quickly typed a reply, and looked up towards the door. “My CO is here.” She stood up, and this time Maggie saw the wince. She wanted to comment on it, but was distracted by the bell over the door. Alex waved at the newcomer, and Maggie saw a well built African-American man, dressed in similar clothing to Alex. He was a little bit shorter than Alex and the tightness of his form fitting shirt emphasized his muscles, and he would have made an imposing figure if it wasn’t for the genuine affection that he showed Alex when he spotted her. 

“Alex, please sit.” He said, as he got over to their booth. Then he held out his hand towards Maggie. “Special Agent J’onn J'onzz, you must be Detective Sawyer?” 

“Please call me, Maggie.” She said, shaking his hand. He looked familiar, but she couldn’t quite place him. He sat down next to Alex, who was suddenly very quiet. 

“Alright, Maggie. I appreciate your assistance and your insight on this case, and I apologize for confusion. Alex told me about you mistaking her for our suspect. That’s part of the reason why we need another set of hands on this case. Her masquerading as Alex is limiting our ability to track her, and prevents us from using Alex in the field, leaving us one man short.” He paused, and exchanged a glance with Alex, who shrugged. 

J’onn picked up Alex’s menu. “There is more to it then what we can tell you here, as the rest is classified. We can conclude this meeting at the DEO, but first it’s been a long week, and I haven’t gotten the chance to sit still for longer than 5 minutes, let alone eat anything that wasn’t out of a vending machine or take out. Let’s eat first, and then I promise that we will answer all of your questions.” 

Maggie wanted to be irritated, but she wasn’t. She was ok with taking a break as long as J'onn kept his promise. “Alright.” She looked at the menu again, trying to decide between pancakes and French toast. 

The waitress came back over cautiously, with her pen and her paper. “Are you ready to order, or would you like a few more minutes?” 

After a quick look around at each other, Maggie nodded. “I’ll have the French toast, with scrambled eggs, and a coffee, black please.” She said softly. 

The waitress wrote down her order and looked at J’onn. “I’ll have the Pancake special, with bacon, no eggs, and I’ll take coffee too.” 

“Black, or would you like cream and sugar?” 

“I’ll take sugar, no cream. Thank you.” 

She nodded and wrote down his order, then she looked at Alex. “And for you, Ma’am?” 

“Can I just have a milkshake?” Alex asked shyly. Maggie just stared at her. _She spent all of that time looking at the menu, only to get a milkshake?_

“Sure thing hun, what kind?” The waitress asked, smiling at Alex. Maggie picked up on the fact that she wasn’t just being friendly, but she was being flirty, and it made her stomach churn. 

“Chocolate… with whipped cream and a cherry please?” 

The waitress winked at her as she nodded, Alex appeared oblivious to the flirting, but Maggie caught it, and was surprised when she growled softly at the waitress. Three pairs of eyes turned to look at her and she blushed, and scratched at her wrist. The waitress didn’t say anything more, and hastily left them alone. 

Alex turned to Maggie, “What was that?” 

“She was flirting with you, and I think my fox took exception to that.” J’onn looked at the two of them. 

“Alex, you forgot to mention that you met your soulmate… so a fox and panther, hum? There are worst pairings.” 

“Like what?” 

“Well, a fox and a chicken perhaps.” J’onn said, and it took Maggie a few seconds to realize that he was joking. 

“But seriously, I actually growled at her, I didn’t even know I could do that.” 

“You wouldn’t normally.” J’onn said with reassurance. “As you said, it’s your fox coming to life, and reacting to their mate. There will be a lot of moments like that, especially after you take the bond.” 

Maggie shook her head, she wasn’t used to having feelings like this, and she felt a little out of control. _This is just crazy. I’m going to wake up from this at any moment, and find myself drooling on my desk. I never knew that the taking the bond involved personifying our animal._

Alex saw her shake her head, and she felt her heart sink. Soulmates once they met had to eventually bond, or they would go crazy, but that didn’t always mean that they lived happily ever after. It was rare, but there had been cases were soulmates weren’t compatible, and they lived their life separate from each other, and were condemned to a life of loneliness, because of it. She shifted in her seat, feeling restless and wishing she could pace. Maybe that would get rid of the voices in her head. 

Alex was no stranger to loneliness, although she would never admit it out loud. Being the only daughter of two Ph.D parents, was lonely from the start. Her parents made time for her sure, but the weight of their expectations was heavy, and her friends didn’t always understand that. Then when she was 14, Superman brought Kara to their door, and suddenly Alex had a sister, and an alien one at that. She had always wanted a sister, but Kara was like a baby. She didn’t know how to talk and she was scared of every little thing, not to mention she has powers but couldn’t control them. 

It was a rough adjustment for all parties involved, and when things had finally started to come together, Alex’s dad had been killed in a car accident. Alex’s mother retreated into her work, leaving Alex to be there for Kara. Suddenly Alex was responsible for everything that Kara did, making her dinner after school, and tucking her in at night. Her mother also blamed her for being a bad sister if Kara ever got into trouble, If Kara got a bad grade, it was Alex that got grounded for “not helping Kara study hard enough”, etc. This continued even after Alex left for College, and even still now. After Kara had come out as Supergirl, it was Alex’s fault for letting her out herself, for letting her sister put herself into danger, and when Kara had revealed that She was soul bonded to Lena Luthor, that was Alex’s fault too. 

Kara had always been there for her since her dad’s death, and his death had brought them closer than most biological siblings were. After they both moved to National City and settled into their prospective jobs, they spent most nights they had free together, watching movies or playing board games And talking. But since Kara had married Lena three months ago and they had moved into the Luthor Mansion, those night were few and far between, mostly because Alex didn’t want to intrude or be a third wheel. Now she spend most of her nights at the DEO, training or running experiments, until J’onn finally had to threaten her to go home. Even then, her nights were spent with medical journals, science textbooks, and a bottle of scotch. 

She had always dreamed of finding her soulmate, of finally being a part of someone instead of always being on the outside, and her biggest fear was of dying alone, of never finding that person. Here was her chance, but how like fate to pair her with someone who seemed like she didn’t even want a soulmate. 

Alex sighed and looked out of the window at the traffic going by. Her job was the only thing that was going right, and now this stupid shapeshifting alien was taking that away from her too. _I’m just never good enough, Mom was right who would want someone like me._ She thought, and she sank down into the seat, and put her head into her hand, feeling very tired all of a sudden. 

Beside her J’onn had picked up on her spiraling thoughts, and reached a hand over to her back. He had been worried about her for weeks now, even before this situation. He had noticed it at Kara’s wedding, when Eliza had cornered Alex at the reception and had made a snarky comment about how even though Kara had married a Luthor, at least they were compatible. She had told Alex that even if she was lucky enough to find her soulmate, no one would want someone who was an alcoholic and a disappointment, who had sacrificed a wonderful career as a doctor to play soldier. 

He had tried to come to her defense, but it was no use. He had watched as Alex threw herself into her work, taking on more experiments, and more dangerous field missions. She had grown quieter than normal, rarely speaking to anyone except for job related conversations. 

It was at times like this that J’onn hated being a telepath. He never forcefully read someone’s thoughts(unless it was an interrogation), but if someone thought loud enough, he could still hear what they were thinking. It’s how he found out about Kara and Lena, Kara’s thoughts were too loud(and were of things that a father figure like him shouldn’t have to witness). It’s also how he knew that Alex was depressed and the situation with the shapeshifter was bringing her down even further. 

He watched as she shuffled in her seat, and he frowned, knowing that she was trying to get comfortable in a spot that won’t pull on her broken rib, and he didn’t have to look under the table to know that she was unconsciously rubbing the spot, where she had been stabbed in the thigh a few days ago. He had tried to get her to take a leave, but she was as stubborn as she was beautiful. 

“So, Alex, why just a milkshake? You spent most of the time we’ve been here scouring that menu and all you get is a milkshake?” Maggie asked, curiously. 

“I’m not all that hungry.” Alex said. Truth was that she didn’t really feel well. She had been in work mode during her first meeting with Maggie and she was able to push aside her pain from her ribs, her leg and her sore throat, but the longer they sat here the less she was able to ignore how she felt. A milkshake was the only thing that sounded good, and she was sure that the cold ice cream would feel good on her throat. Maggie was looking at her like she was from another planet, and the look made her feel edgy. Motioning for J’onn to move, she slid out of the seat and walked towards the restroom without a word. J’onn felt her pain as she got up, but none of it was expressed in her body language as she passed by. 

Maggie sigh. “I don’t think, I’m making a very good impression on your Agent today. I was rather antagonistic with her at the station, and I kind of blew up at her here earlier.” J’onn saw the image of her pushing Alex into the wall at the station in his mind, and he willed himself not to react. 

“It’s been a crazy month, as I’m sure that you can understand. This heat wave has brought out the crazies of National City, and it’s been non stop for us. I think we all are tired and in need of a break. Can we just agree that we are all on the same side and start over?” J’onn said, not wanting to give away any of Alex’s personal struggles without her permission. He liked the little detective already, and he knew that her and Alex would be a good match if they let themselves be. He sensed that Maggie had some baggage too that was holding her back from accepting her fate. He just hoped that she wouldn’t break what was left of Alex’s heart. 

“I can agree to that.” Maggie nodding. They sat in silence, until Alex joined them. Alex motioned for J’onn to stand so she could get by, but instead he just slid over, leaving her his spot on the outside. She looked at him questioningly, and he gave her a look that Maggie couldn’t read. Alex shrugged and sank down into the seat. Maggie was about to ask Alex a question about herself, but before she could get the words out their waitress was back. 

The waitress set down their drinks and Alex’s milkshake. Maggie noticed that the waitress barely looked in Alex’s direction this time and she retreated without a word. Alex stirred her milkshake, and felt a little better at the thought of drinking it. She took a sip, and marveled at how good the cold ice cream felt going down her sore throat. She was about to take another sip, when her comms beeped in her ear. 

“Agent Danvers?” Vasquez said. Alex pushed the talk button next to her ear. 

“Go for Danvers…” she said, taking another sip of her milkshake and she looked at J’onn who has pushed his own commas to listen in. 

“Ma’am, sorry to bother you at your meeting, but we have a situation here.” Alex sat up straight, ignoring the stab of pain in her chest. Vasquez was rarely shook by anything, but she sounded spooked now. 

J’onn clicked on his mic. “Vasquez, report.” He said, urgently. 

“Director J’onzz, sir, Agent Schott, intercepted a bolo from the NCPD. There is an arrest warrant out for Agent Danvers. And according to the Bolo, she is wanted for murder.” 

“What!?” Alex yelled loudly. Maggie jumped as she stirred her coffee and stared at them both. Both of the Special Agents were looking frazzled and she wondered what was going on their comms to make them look like that. 

“What do you mean murder? Is there any more details?” J’onn said, turning to face Alex who had gone pale beside him. 

“Well. Sir. According to the report that Agent Schott was able to hack from the department computer, She is wanted for questioning in the death of Detective Maggie Sawyer.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are my own and let me know what you think. Please leave a comment or Kudos, they really make my day.  
> I don't own supergirl or these characters, but they are so much fun to write about. 
> 
> Ps: next chapter we learn more about their bond, and if anyone has any suggestions on things you like to see before or after they are bonded, leave a comment, or if you have a prompt for any Sanvers story or headcanon in general, I'd love to read/write those too! Thanks for reading!


	3. Part 3

Maggie heard the word Murder and stared at them in astonishment. Her phone beeped, and she pulled it out of her pocket to look at the screen. **NCPD Dispatch: B.O.L.O- Name: Alexandra Marie Danvers DOB: 01/11/1989 Age:28 Sex:F Weight/Height: 165 lbs/5’6” Wanted for questioning in the homicide of Detective Maggie Sawyer. Is considered armed and dangerous, apprehend with caution.**

_What the hell?_ Maggie unlocked her phone and dialed her Captain. She answered right away. 

“This is Captain Renee Montoya?” 

“Ren, it's me.” 

“What kind of sick joke is this…?” 

“It’s no joke. It’s really me, Ren. I can prove it. Your soulmate is KK with a thing for bats, which is odd because she’s a tiger, and you have a lion, and you named it The Question after that TV show character when you were little. 

“Holy shit, Mags. It really is you. What the fuck, I saw your body myself just a few minutes ago…” 

“It’s not me. Did it have my tattoo?” 

Ren was silent for a moment. “No, come to think of it, but we were more concerned about who ran you over in the parking lot to really put it together. If that wasn't you, where the hell are you, and who the heck is in the morgue?” 

“I was following up on a case, on that Smith left for me. The FBI has asked me to look into a couple of art thefts with them, and so I was meeting two of their agents downtown. I told Chief about it… didn't he tell you?” 

“Yeah, he mentioned Special Agent Danvers, and told us that you left with her. But we all thought that she did something to you and left your body in the parking lot. It was her car that ran your lookalike over. The plates matched what was found on the victim's body.” 

“Ren, it couldn't have been Special Agent Danvers, because one, she’s right here. And two, I drove us here about an hour and a half ago. When we left, her car was still in the parking lot.” 

Renee sighed. “She’s with you?” 

“Yes.” Maggie looked over at Alex, who was listening wide eyed to whatever was going on in her ear. Beside her J’onn was in what sounded like a very heated discussion. 

“Mags, you need to bring her in.” 

“What? Renee, I just told you that she had nothing to do with this.” 

“Maggie, I don't really understand what is going on her, but until I see you and her with my own eyes, I got to go with what evidence tells me. She has a warrant out for her arrest, so arrest her.” 

“Ren…” 

“No, Maggie. This isn't your best friend talking, this is your boss, and I’m giving you an order. Bring her in, or there will be consequences.” 

“Fine, at least give me an hour. This is the only chance I have had to sit and be still for a while. It's going to be a shit storm from here, and I need food.” 

“Alright, I'll give you an hour and a half to get her here, but if you aren't back by then, there will be hell to pay, Detective Sawyer.” 

“Understood, Captain.” 

“See you soon.” 

Maggie resisted the urge to throw her phone on to the table. She growled again in frustration, and this time it didn't even phase her that it was an actual growl. 

Alex paused, and looked over at her. She muted her mic. “Well?” 

“My Captain is pleased that I’m not dead, but she’s not totally convinced that I'm me until she sees me.” 

“Understandable.” Alex said, stirring her now melting milkshake with a straw. She no longer had an appetite even for ice cream. 

“But, she told me to arrest you, and that I had an hour and a half to bring you in, or I would face the consequences of harboring a fugitive.” Maggie said, softly. Alex’s eyes grew wide, and she dropped her hands. 

J’onn clicked off his mic right at that moment. “We need to get to the DEO.” He motioned for Alex to let him out. “I’ll make our orders to go, and get the check.” He walked away without saying another word. 

“He’s right. The DEO is the best place for you. This might be a trap from your doppelgänger trying to cause trouble. The science division, even though we deal with alien threats too, isn't equipped to be of any use in this case.” 

“No, I won't let your jeopardize your job for me.” Alex said. “It’s not worth it.” What Alex really meant was that she wasn't worth Maggie losing her job over and a half an hour ago even, Maggie might agreed, but now the thought that Alex felt this way just made her sad. 

Their bond was building between them, and Maggie could feel its presence in that back of her mind. She couldn't read Alex’s thoughts(that would come only after the bond was made) but she had reached the stage where she was getting impressions of her soulmate’s feelings whether she wanted to or not. 

All of her impressions were dark; sadness, pain and a hint of rejection all of which Maggie knew Alex was trying to hide. A part of Maggie hated this bonding, for taking away Alex’s privacy without her knowledge, even if she was experiencing the same with Maggie’s impressions, but another part of her longed to take away the shadows in Alex’s eyes and to soothe her pain. She scratched her wrist and saw Alex doing the same. 

“Alex…” Maggie tried to reason with her, but J’onn came back interrupting them. 

“I've got everything, let's go.” He said, but Alex shook her head. 

“No, J’onn. I'm turning myself in. Maggie can go with you to the DEO, and be your extra set of hands. Not only has her Captain threatened her job if she doesn't arrest me, but this whole thing just shows that she’s a target now. ” 

“How am I a target, who do you think wants me dead?” Maggie said, a hint of outrage in her voice. 

“The shapeshifter or maybe somebody else we don't know about... I don't know, but think about it.” Alex paused and ran her fingers through her short hair. “Somebody who looked like you is dead, either they didn't know that it wasn't you and they wanted you dead, or they know that it wasn't you and it’s a trap to lure you out. Either way, you have a target on your back and the safest place is the DEO. If I play along, and the police arrest me, maybe it will provide the necessary distraction to actually be able to solve this case.” 

Maggie didn't like it, but the Agent’s reasoning made sense. And she might have gone along with it, if it wasn't for her impressions. 

“Alex, the shapeshifter wants you, what if this is a trap to lure you out? Even the police station won't be safe for you, if it can change into anybody or anything.” _Your life matters, Alex._

“She’s has a point, Alex. But you are right, this is an unknown element in the game and the best way to figure it out is to play along.” He turned to Maggie. “Call your Captain. I’ll talk to her.” 

Reluctantly Maggie did, and J’onn waited for the phone to pick up. “Montoya.” 

“Captain Montoya, this is Director J’onn Jo’nzz, FBI. Alexandra Danvers is one of my agents. There is a case that we are investigating that involves an Alien with Shapeshifting Abilities and we suspect that our suspect is the one that has caused this whole misunderstanding with Detective Sawyer’s supposed murder.” 

“I understand, Director Jo’nzz, but as I told my own Detective, until I see with my own eyes what is going on, I'm obligated to follow where the evidence leads me. I know that you understand that as well.” 

“Yes, Ma’am. Which is why my agent is going to turn herself into you, but I'm requesting your permission to keep Detective Sawyer in protective custody until we can all figure this out. Somebody wants her dead and is pointing the finger at my Agent and we need to figure out why. Alex is willing to be arrested to keep up the illusion that Maggie is dead, but to also do that Maggie can't be seen at the precinct.” 

“I won't go along with your plan, until I see for myself that my detective is still alive. For all I know you're the alien and this is all a ruse.” Renee said her frustration evident in her voice and tone. 

“I know, which is why I propose that you come to the diner and arrest Alex yourself. Maggie and I will stay until you get here and then I will get her into protective custody. Do you agree?” 

Renee was silent for a long moment. “Alright. I’ll be there in ten. J’onzz if any of you are not there when I get there, I'm putting out a warrant for your arrest as well.” 

“Understood, Captain. We’ll see you soon.” 

Renee hung up without another word, and J’onn handed Maggie’s phone back to her. He sighed and held out his hand, and Alex wordlessly took off her holster and her badge and handed them to him, but after a second of thought, she reached for her gun and took it out of her holster, and she handed it to Maggie. 

“Here, this one is better than anything you’ve got in the holster on your back. I commendered it from alien on Slaver’s Moon. It uses energy so you don't have to reload it, plus it has quite the kick. Keep it safe for me.” 

Maggie looked at J’onn making sure it was ok, and when he nodded she traded her Glock 9 for Alex’s gun. It was lighter than she had expected it to be, and the gun enthusiast in her was looking forward to a chance at using it. 

Maggie watched as J’onn leaned close to Alex and whispered in her ear, and then adjusted something on her almost invisible earpiece. He patted her shoulder and Alex smiled. Then Alex turned towards her, and their eyes met. Maggie was pulled into them, drowning in them. Her mind felt their bond, and she caught a glimpse of the history of it. _Of pale green forests, and rich brown earth. She felt herself running in the forest, playing chase gleefully. A hint of black fur caught her eyes and she was engulfed by feelings of warmth and safety. It was home._

“Maggie?” Alex said, breaking the spell. “You alright?” 

Maggie blinked as the forest melted away. “Did you feel that?” She asked softly. 

“Feel what?” Alex asked. 

“I saw us, long ago, in a forest.” Her voice trailed away as she tried to make sense of what she saw. 

Alex looked sad. “No, I didn't see anything. Excuse me.” 

Maggie watched her head back towards the bathroom. She looked at J’onn. “What was that?” 

“Your fox is trying to show you it’s mate.” He said plainly. “I’m kind of surprised, because you just met today, and your bond already seems exceptionally strong. I know this is a shock for you, finding Alex ,but I don't think you are going to have much of a choice when it comes to the bond.” 

“Why do I keep experiencing these changes, Alex doesn't seem to be experiencing any of it?” Maggie asked. 

J’onn sighed. “Well, for one, I think the fox and you by association are the alpha of the pair, and the alpha is usually the one who goes through the changes first. And for two, I suspect that you can already feel why Alex isn't experiencing what you are feeling. Before you take the bond, the connection can impaired in certain circumstances.” 

_Depression, and sometimes serious injuries can inhibit the bond. I remember the teachers tell us about that back in school, when we first turned 18 and could legally take the bond with our soulmates. Oh, Alex. I sure haven't helped that today have I?_ Maggie felt a little sick at the thought that her attitude and actions had contributed to the reason that Alex couldn’t feel their connection. 

She was going to ask more about it, but before she could, Alex came back from the bathroom, and at the same time her Captain came in the door. Renee entered with her hand on her gun, and when she saw them clustered she relaxed a bit. She came alone, not wanting to pull another person into this mess, and for that both J’onn and Maggie were grateful. 

“Ren!” Maggie said, as the moved towards each other. They checked the other person’s tattoo for good measure and then Maggie pulled her best friend in for a hug. 

“Mags. Damn girl you look good for a dead woman.” Ren said, making a joke to hide how grateful she was that Maggie was actually alive. 

At the sight of Maggie in another person’s arms, Alex’s heart sank, she wished that she could go all possessive like Maggie had done with her and the waitress, but all she could think about was how pretty the woman looked and how striking a couple they were. The Captain was tall, and fit, with long dark black hair and an olive skin tone, and perfect breasts and hips. It made Alex think of golden ratios, and symmetry. She had scars and bruises, and when she did date, or at least drunkenly make out with men in bars and in nightclub alleys, they always seem to point out something that was wrong with her, so she would never compare to someone that perfect. 

Maggie felt a wave a sadness come into her mind though her link, and she realized that Alex had misterpreted her relationship with Ren, and she pulled away quickly. Before the Captain could ask what was wrong, Maggie grabbed Alex’s arm and pulled her over closer. 

“Ren, this is Special Agent Danvers, and her boss, Special Agent J’onzz. Alex, J’onn this is my Captain and my best friend, Renee Montoya.” She emphasized the best friend part hoping that Alex would understand. 

J’onn moved over to shake her hand, and then Alex did the same. “So listen, I don't understand what is going on, but I understand that you guys seem to have a plan. So here’s how it's going down on my end. I’m taking you, Alex into custody, while J’onn and Maggie work the case trying to find out who actually died and who is trying to frame you, correct?” Ren asked, shaking her head. 

“Correct, but I need you to promise that you’ll keep my agent safe. Everyone thinks she’s a cop killer, and I'm worried about retaliation, plus with the alien being a shifter, I need you to promise that you will look out for her. We’ve spent weeks trying to catch this alien, and the one time we got close enough she sprung a trap and injured two of my agents.” 

“I give you my word.” Renee said, softly making eye contact with both of the Special Agents to show that she was being serious. “Mags can I speak to you alone for a moment?” Maggie nodded and they moved back towards the restrooms. 

“What’s up?” Maggie asks. 

“What’s up? Is that all that you can say to me? I leave you alone with all of Smith’s cases and you end up stuck in a federal case, and supposedly dead. Are you sure that these guys are the real deal?” 

“Yes, I'm sure. Alex has explained enough to where I'm satisfied there is a threat, and the rest is classified, but J’onn has already offered to read me in. They needed help, and I suspect if you read your email you would have found that you had a transfer request from them already sent from this morning. This whole me being dead thing and Alex being my killer surprised all of us.” 

“Are you sure she’s not the murderer?” 

“Yes, I’m sure. For one the timing is all wrong, I've been with her all morning, I drove here for goodness sake, we left her car in the parking lot, and she hasn't left my sight long enough to have had time to go back to the station and get back here without raising questions. And Ren, we found out she’s my soulmate. I would have felt if she was a killer or not, and all I’m getting from her is confusion. She isn't your killer.” 

Ren looked over at Alex and then back to Maggie. “She’s your soulmate?” 

“Yes, we found out this morning when we met. That's one of the reasons why we left was to discuss what the means for us.” 

“And what does it mean?” Ren asked, and Maggie knew she was asking as a best friend and not as her boss or a fellow cop. 

“I was hesitant at first, but there have been some changes already and I think that I’m ok with the idea of exploring it a little better now. Alex hasn't been pushy, even though I’ve been really grumpy with her over it.” 

“Well, you could do worse. She’s cute.” Ren said softly, raising her eyebrow coyly. Maggie growled possessively before she could stop herself. Ren raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Sorry, that's been happening a lot today. I growled at our waitress earlier for flirting with Alex, and I feel a little... edgy.” 

Ren laughed. “That's normal when it comes to the pre bond stage or whatever you want to call it. Your animal recognizes its mate, even if you don't have a clue yet. And it’s just going to get worse from here, as your connection grows, and you get to know each other better. It's kind of annoying at first because it isn't like normal dating, but once you get used to it, it's the best thing I've ever experienced.” She made a motion to pat Maggie’s shoulder but stopped and looked back to Alex, who was pretending not to watch them. “Oops, I don't want to trigger her instincts, she looks like she might do more than growl at me.” Renee motioned towards the Agent’s strong body and the muscles that were visible under her uniform. 

Maggie studied Alex for a moment then sighed. “Please be gentle with her, she has a lot going on. This shapeshifter that we are trying to find has been impersonating her for the past couple of weeks and she’s been trying to lay low. The fact that she can't help with this case and the fact that everyone has accused her of murder is wearing on her. I can’t imagine what it must be like for her right now, to have her hands tied, and to have to go through getting fake arrested.” 

Ren looked at her best friend, and then looked back at the FBI agent. “I promise to behave, but after this I’m taking her out to a bar and giving her the shovel talk ok?” 

“Deal.” Maggie said, and they shook on it before coming back to the group. 

“Alright. Let’s go Alex. J’onn keep me posted will you?” 

“Of course, as long as you keep me apprised of my agent’s status.” 

“Deal.” Ren said, then moved a little ways away to give Alex her chance to say good bye. 

Maggie gave her a small hug, that was over too soon. “Stay safe.” 

“You too.” Alex replied shyly, and it made Maggie’s heart thud in her chest. 

Then J’onn pulled her closer. “Use the earpiece if you need anything, it will escape detection. Be safe.” 

“I will, take care of her!” Alex said, hugging her boss, her dad really. 

“I will.” They parted, and Alex nodded. She walked away over to the police Captain and they quietly left the restaurant. 

Maggie was aware in the back of her mind that she still could feel Alex’s presence, it wasn't as strong as it was when Alex was in front of her, but it was there. 

“You ready?” J’onn asked, holding up the bags of food. 

“Yes, lets go catch that alien!” Maggie said, enthusiastically. J’onn just chuckled and held the door open for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m not particularly happy with this chapter, but the more I tried to fix it the worst it got. Next chapter is going to be split into two parts: Alex’s plotline and then Maggie’s plotline. Once again, I don’t own these characters, but I do own my mistakes, so if you see one let me know. Also if you like this story, please leave a comment or a kudos and let me know what you think. If you have any ideas for this story or a prompt in general, please leave a comment or drop me a message on tumblr. I’m Warriorbard2012. Thank you for reading. 
> 
> PS: I’ve noticed there has been an increase of negative comments lately on other stories that I have been reading with in this fandom and the Wayhaught fandom as well. I believe in the saying that if you don’t have anything nice to say please don’t say anything at all. If you don’t like what you read, please just go read something else. Hate will not be tolerated on here. Thank you.


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I thought that I was going to be doing alternating chapters, one with Maggie’s part of the story and then the next chapter would be what was going on with Alex. But after some thought, I decided not to do that.  
>  I decided to keep their journeys together, however each line indicates a switch of setting. It starts right off with Alex and Ren leaving the diner, and then at the next line it goes back to Maggie and J’onn and so on. It should be noted that there is a reference to both a crime scene(blood is described), as well as a kidnapping so beforeward if either of those things are not your cup of tea. Happy reading, everyone!

Alex was quiet as Ren drove them to the police station. The captain had come up with a plan, and while Alex was on board, it was risky. Apparently Maggie was a well loved cop, and as her supposed killer, there had already been threats made against her. She just had to keep her head down long enough, to give J’onn and Maggie time to figure out just what the hell was happening. Renee would treat her like any other suspect, but once she got her in interrogation, Alex would hide in there, going over the case file until they got the word to act. 

Currently she was in the backseat of the police car, and although Renee had been nice enough not to use the handcuffs, Alex wished she was anywhere but here. She groaned softly as a bump jostled her aching body. 

Renee heard Alex groan and she looked back in the rearview mirror. She didn’t quite know what to make of the Agent in her backseat, and the fact that she was Maggie’s soulmate still kind of baffled her. It wasn’t that the Agent wasn’t capable, or wasn’t good looking, it was just that it was hard to imagine her fiercely independent best friend with someone. Maggie had swore off relationships after the disaster with Emily and had vowed to remain single for the rest of her life. Now suddenly she was partnered with a soulmate and they already had the bond forming just after one day of knowing each other. 

It was rare for that to happen, and scholars believed it was because it the pair shared a bond with an old soul. According to the lore of the land there were two types of souls new and old, so there were two different bonds. New souls were just ones that were born and died and they live in the afterlife together with their bond mate for eternity, and then there were old souls, ones who had been a single soul but had been split into two and would have to find its other half in each lifetime. 

Some say it is a curse to be an old soul, other say it is a blessing because of the strength of the bond. But no one knew for sure how or why old souls came to be. Some say that the souls choose the ones they want to attach to when the person is born, others say that after the bond is made the soul wakes up and reveals its strength to its human. 

It didn’t take a rocket science degree to figure out that Alex and Maggie were old souls, just by the way they looked at each other, with a familiarity that should have been foreign. 

She broke from her thoughts as Alex groaned again as she hit another bump. “Sorry. Are you alright?” Alex nodded, and wrapped her arms a little tighter around her body, trying to stabilize her side. She was freezing too, but she didn’t say anything. 

She knew that this woman was Maggie’s boss and best friend, but Alex didn’t trust easily. Maggie seemed to be the exception, and that scared her. She was still scared that Maggie would get to know the real her though the bond, and run away screaming. Her eyes drifted shut, and she felt her weariness return. She had been without actual sleep for what three days now... Just a few minutes of rest wouldn’t hurt. 

Renee saw that her Agent was asleep, and she decided to take the long way around the city to give Alex a chance to rest, and more time for her to figure out who the hell the body in her morgue could be. 

**——————**

The drive to the DEO’s desert base had been uneventful and short since J’onn had flipped lights and had sped the whole way. Maggie had amused herself by asking J’onn questions about the different aliens he had encountered and the cases he had ran. She had been working up the nerve to ask him more about Alex when she felt a strange sensation in the back of her mind. She frowned. 

“You alright?” He asked. 

“Yeah, it’s just weird being able to feel another person. I think Alex is sleeping.” The tension that she had been feeling from the Agent was gone, and it made Maggie smile a little. 

“Good, she needs it. I probably made a bad decision leaving her out in the field, after all she’s been through lately, but I didn’t have any other choice. She’s my best agent, and she’s the only one who seen the shapeshifter in her true form.” 

Maggie was quiet for a second. “What do you mean all she’s been through lately?” 

It was J’onns turn to be quiet. Then finally he said, “She’s just had a string of bad luck. She got kidnapped about four months ago, and it was very hard for her to come back from that, and now she has to deal with this shifter, and I’m just worried about her.” 

“Oh.” She said, as J’onn pulled through the gate and parked the car. A younger agent ran up to him. 

“Welcome back Papa bear!” He said as he slid up to J’onn to give him a side hug. 

J’onn grumbled playfully, and lightly pushed him away. “Agent Schott, this is Detective Maggie Sawyer.” 

Maggie held out her hand for the Agent to take. “Please just call me Maggie.” 

“Only if you call me Winn.” Winn replied. Then he turned towards J’onn. “So we hacked the police report and…” 

“You what?” Maggie asked sputtering. 

“Um?” Winn said, looking nervous as he looked over at J’onn. 

“It’s all right continue.” J’onn said giving Maggie a glare. 

Winn swallowed hard for a second then said, “ So we hacked the police report, and got pictures of the crime scene and the victim. Vasquez and Lucy are going over them now. Then a few minutes ago ,Science Division Captain Montoya, radioed that Agent Danvers had turned herself in and that they would be headed back to the station shortly. She then called off the manhunt for our Agent, but the police are still searching for her car.” 

Maggie breathed a sigh of relief that Renee seemed to have given Alex a chance to rest. The thought of Alex being kidnapped made her belly churn with tension. She followed them into the building, and J’onn waved her through security. 

“Detective Sawyer is with me and she will not run around the building unattended. But please make her a badge, and bring it to Command, she has a Level 4 clearance.” Then he escorted her to the Command Center. There were people and monitors everywhere. A small dark haired woman in a military uniform paced back and forth in front of the controls of the main monitor. At those controls was another woman. She stood up and stretched, and Maggie saw that she was tall, thin, with short dark hair and muscles to die for. 

“Vasquez report!” J’onn said, and the taller woman turned around. 

“Sir, Director Lane and I have been going over these crime scene photos and it pretty gruesome.” 

“Show him Vasquez.” Director Lane or Lucy as Winn called her, motioned to the monitor. 

Vasquez nodded and pulled up a photo. There was blood everywhere, but to Maggie’s experienced eye, she noticed that it was high- velocity blood spatter occurring from a collision with an object at high speed. There were acceleration marks, before before impact and after. The driver never even slowed down. _Ok, so that’s consistent with a hit and run._

She was about to ask them to flip to a different photo, when Vasquez put the next one up. This one was of the victim. She gasped. All eyes turned to her. “Sorry, I mean damn that really does look like me.” _Even the outfit was I am wearing is the same._ The victim was face up in the photo and was staring dead eyed at the sky. Vasquez clicked a button and a closer view of the victim’s face. Maggie gasped again. “It can’t be! What the hell?” She said, backing away. J’onn reached over and and tried to put an arm around her shoulder but she shrugged him off. 

“That’s me… how can that be me?” She demanded. She knew that the victim had been mistaken as her so she had been expecting a close resemblance, but this wasn’t that. This was her, even down to the tiny scar she had on her cheek, and the bruise she had on her chin from being elbowed by a suspect the day before. This was close to freaky as one could get. She felt Alex wake up and the tension returned. 

Maggie took a deep breath and tried to calm down, not wanting to add to Alex’s burden by burying her in emotions. She wasn’t sure if Alex could feel her yet, but she didn’t want to overwhelm her if she could. 

J’onn looked from, the photo to the woman in front of him and he shivered. “We need to get a hold of that body, ASAP!” He said, then he watched as his Agents scrambled to their desks to figure out where the Police were holding the body, and what would be the best way for them to steal it. 

**————————**

“Alex.” Renee said, startling her. Alex flinched as she felt a hand touch her shoulder, and her hand shot up in a fist to hit her attacker, only to be caught by a gentle hand. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you, I was just trying to wake you up. We are here.” Alex’s eyes opened and she saw the Captain was leaning into the backseat, and that they were parked in front of the Station. 

“I’m sorry.” Alex mumbled, as she moved to get out. Renee backed up to give her space. Alex got out slowly, her body aching. She suddenly left light headed, and she grabbed the top of the door from falling. 

Renee saw her stumble and she finally got a good look at the agent in front of her. _Damn, she looks like shit, why the hell would her boss let her out in the field looking like this. Speaking of, shit… I left before she could get her to-go bag, she’s probably starving. If the FBI has been anything like we have been this past week, I bet she hasn’t eaten anything since maybe last night, if she’s lucky._

“Alex, you going to be alright? Can you make it inside?” Renee said quietly. Alex hesitated, and a wave of disbelief, and anger washed over her without any explanation but after a second the feeling was gone, and she felt a little better. Alex took a deep breath. 

“Yeah, I can make it.” She moved closer to the Captain. “Handcuff me.” Renee took out her handcuffs and held them out.She moved into Alex’s space and Alex willed herself not to react. She felt edgy and she was having a hard time controlling her instincts, Renee was gentle though, and that put Alex’s mind at ease some. 

They went into the building, and Everyone stopped to look at them. Alex could feel the resentment and anger in each person that glared at her, and it made her feel very small. She regretted her decision to turn herself in for something that she didn’t do, then Maggie’s eyes appeared in her mind, and then she pictured Maggie covered in blood, her body broken at the hands of the shapeshifter who was hunting them. Inside she felt something wake and come to life, hissing in response to it’s mate being touched. 

Alex nodded determined If she could prevent harm from coming to Maggie, then all of this was worth it. Renee motioned the desk Officer forward and she was exchanged from Renee’s gentle hand into a stranger’s. It was a different guy other than Chief. He was tall and good looking, and he gave Alex a creepy vibe. He seemed like the type who pretended to be nice and friendly until he stabbed you in the back. 

“Monroe, Book her and take her to holding, I’ll do her interview myself after she’s been processed. Nobody talks to her but me, got that?” Renee said stiffly, but Alex saw her wink in her direction and she let out a breath. Monroe nodded and Renee headed towards her office. After Renee had closed her office door though and Monroe turned to her she saw that his eyes were cruel and he cracked his knuckles menacingly before he pulled her forward. For a second there she wondered if Renee had sold her out. 

Officer Monroe didn’t say a word to her during the booking process but his actions spoke enough. He was a bit rough as he lead her into the booking area, and it took all of Alex’s will not to backhand him in the face, as his movement made her ribs ache more. She could feel his eyes lingering over her breasts and ass, as a female officer assigned to the area stepped forward to search her, and when the officer’s back was turned he groped her ass hard. (She had hissed at him, surprising herself, but he had just laughed, and it made her feel sick.) She was released back into his custody and He took her fingerprints and her mug shot, then shoved her roughly towards the holding cell. 

When Renee had explained the plan, Alex had been on board with it, because Alex had expected the holding cell to be just steel barred area in the middle of a room. But this like a holding tank, It was all concrete walls and a solid steel door. The door creaked when he opened it , she about lost it she discovered that it had no windows, and that was when she felt cold sweat breakout on her body. 

“I can’t go in there.” She said softly, as she stopped walking and just stood there staring. She felt the memories come back like a tidal wave, and she tried think of the techniques her mandatory therapist had given her to control her building anxiety. “Please, no.” Alex hated the pathetic sound in her voice, and the fact that she was showing weakness to an obvious predator but she would take it over being shoved in a box, again. 

Monroe just snorted. “Get in there bitch, I’m not going to do you any favors… you killed one of our own.” He shoved her in there and locked the door, the sound of the bolt scraping across the steel, made Alex shiver as she felt to her knees. “No, please!” She screamed, but Monroe just laughed and walked away. She heard his footsteps echo across the hallway tile. 

It wasn’t like it was dark, but Alex would have preferred the darkness instead of the bright light illuminating the walls, showing her how really small the cell was. She tried to take a deep breath, but her ribs prevent her from doing so, and she felt like she couldn’t breathe. She thought could hear the sound of water from far away rushing into the room, but she shook her head and pushed the thought away. 

Alex stood up and started pacing, knowing that if she kept moving then maybe her mind wouldn’t overwhelm her with memories of that time. She stalked the floor like a cat, back and forth, over and over, her eyes wide and her body tense. It was the sound of water running from the bathroom next door that put her over the edge. Alex screamed and she banged her fists against the door over and over again, hoping that help would come before the water could overtake her. 

**—————————**

“Found it!” Winn shouted. “The body is in the morgue at St. Luke’s hospital on Grand. Apparently it hasn’t been moved for processing yet, since the hospital has yet to finalize the paperwork.” He thrust a sheet of paper at J’onn, and J’onn read it quickly before handing it to Maggie. 

“This says the victim died enroute to the hospital, but that there was some kind of foul play involved with one of the med techs… what the hell does that mean?” Maggie asked, handing the sheet back to Winn. J’onn rubbed his forehead thinking for a minute. 

“Vasquez!” He said after a long moment of silence. “Find me Alex’s report of that first Art Gallery robbery from Starling City…. and Winn see if you can hack into the hospital’s IT or their security department and get me the security cam footage from the ambulance. I have a hunch, but I need more information.” He got up and stood with his hands behind his back, his eyes closed. Then he motioned for Lucy and me to join him at little ways away. “Lucy… I need you to go with Maggie to steal the body from the morgue. Maggie can drive, just give her a ballcap and sunglasses and no one will be wiser. You have more experience with breaking people and and objects out of places they shouldn’t be.” Him and Lucy shared a smile, and Maggie was about to add her her own thoughts to the plan when suddenly her head felt like it was going to explode. 

A wave of panic and fear engulfed her senses. She doubled over, and J’onn managed to catch her before she could hit the floor. “What’s wrong?” He yelled. “Stay with me Maggie!” He looked around at his Agents and motioned for Lucy to get a doctor. 

“It’s Alex… she afraid, and something is making her panic.” Maggie said softly. The feeling wasn’t going away but kept getting stronger. Then she felt pain, and her hands shook. She growled, and barked at the threat to her mate and she saw everyone clear out away from them accept for J’onn. 

“Easy, Maggie. Try to take a deep breath. You can’t shift yet, your mind isn’t ready for it. Tell your fox to calm down and to help you to explain what is wrong.” 

_Ok._ Maggie took a deep breath. _We can do this you and I, just help me figure out was is wrong._ She closed her eyes. 

“Good, now try to picture your fox in your mind, and they should come to you. Meeting them is the first step in learning how to shift and how to use the soulbond when you are away from your mate.” J’onn said, keeping his voice low and soothing. 

Maggie took another deep breath, and tried to concentrate on her fox and not so much on Alex’s fear. She let her mind go blank, and then slowly she imagined what her fox would look like. She pictured a small white fox, with black ears and a very bushy tail. It’s brown eyes were the same shade as her own, and it looked at her with an intelligence that no mere animal possessed. 

_“Very good. You pictured me perfectly. You are very wise, Margaret Sawyer.” The fox said. “ We will be good together, Maggie.” Maggie was speechless for a second. “What…” she cleared her throat. “What do I call you?”_

_“My name does not exist in this language or any language left in this world, as my people have long since departed for the heavens. I have no name, no gender, and I just am. I’m a part of you, as much as you are of me. But if you must have a name call me Seren. It means ‘star’ in Welsh, and it’s as close as you can.”_

_“Seren.” Maggie said, letting the name roll off of her tongue. “That’s beautiful.”_

_Seren bowed slightly accepting the compliment for what it was. Then their eyes grew cloudy. “Our mate is in trouble. You can feel it can’t you.”_

_Maggie nodded. “Alex is scared, and something is hurting her.” Seren nodded, and listened to something outside of Maggie’s hearing._

_“My mate tells me that she can not feel us or the bond that we share. Her mind is wounded from a past hurt, and she has been slow to even respond to my love’s call.” Seren said._

_“Your mate, you mean Alex’s panther? Can they talk to Alex like you are talking to me? What’s their name?” Seren smiled at all of Maggie’s questions._

_“Yes, curious one. My mate is a panther, and yes they can talk to Alexandra like we are now. As for their name, Alex will have to be the one to tell you that. It’s considered rude for you to know her Soul’s name before she does.”_

_Maggie nodded, then frowned. “If her own soul can’t reach her how can I?”_

_“Oh, my beautiful Maggie… You’re the only one who has the ability to see into her heart. To find the hidden places of her soul and expose them. You scare her beyond belief, because to love you means she has to love herself and that’s hard for one such as her, but yet she cannot help wanting loving you, as you are her soul.” Seren paused, thinking for a second. “Such as it is with the circle of life, the flowing of the light and the darkness together, at the dawn of the world, and at the dusk of time. We’ve has this conversation many times over our lifetimes together. Our mate is a dark one, full of anger, disappointment and regret, with a warrior’s heart, but her capacity to love and be loved is endless. She just needs to be reminded of it.”_

_Seren reached out and gently licked Maggie’s hand. “You know what to do, trust your heart… it will not lead you astray.”_

Maggie’s eyes opened and she found herself back in the DEO. No time seemed to have passed, but Maggie felt like she had been inside the bond for hours. Hours ago she probably would have freaked at seeing a talking fox, let alone be ok with it being inside of her, but now all she could think about was if Alex was alright. 

She could still feel Alex though their connection, but it wasn’t as agonizingly painful anymore. And Seren had been right, she knew what to do. She reached for her phone and dialed Renee’s number. 

“Ren, I need to speak with Alex.” 

**————————-**

“She’s still in holding right now, I was just about to go get her.” Renee said putting her phone between her shoulder and her ear, so she could gather up her files. 

“Something is wrong, can you please go to her?” Renee hear something in Maggie’s voice that she hadn’t heard before, and it scared her. 

“Alright, I’m going.” Ren said, putting her files under her arm and headed for the door. She made it the holding area with no problem, but when she looked at the cell, Alex was nowhere to be found. 

“She’s not here, Maggie.” Renee said, feeling a little worried. She heard laughter coming from the break room, and she recognized it as Monroe’s voice. She stalked toward the room. 

“Monroe!” She boomed before she was even halfway in the door. Everyone jumped, even Monroe. “Where’s my suspect? She’s not in the holding cell where I told you to put her!” 

Monroe shrugged and turned back to his lunch, hoping that his Captain wouldn’t see the look he shared with his friends. 

She stalked over to him, her alpha lion not liking being challenged. She slammed her fist down on the table. “For fuck sake, Monroe! Where is my fucking suspect?” 

“In the drunk tank where she belongs… a bitch like her needs to be locked up. She murdered a fucking cop, your best friend for crying out loud, Captain. Why do you even care what happens to her? She’s just getting what she deserves.” He yelled as he stood up and got into her face. Renee hissed and growled at him, bearing her teeth until he backed away, in submission. 

“I’ll deal with your insubordination later, Monroe, and I’ll take your badge if Agent Danvers is harmed in anyway.” She poke her phone into his chest, before turning and stalking out of the room. She put the phone back to her ear. 

“Did you hear that?” 

“Yes, I hope you take his badge… it’s been a long time coming. You should hear the shit he says about you behind your back.” Maggie growled in her ear. 

“ Easy, I know you always tell me… but finally now I can do something about it.” Renee saw that the hallway was clear and she ran. 

“Alex is afraid of enclosed spaces, Ren. This was probably one of the worst things he could have done to her. Please hurry.” Maggie voice was strained. 

“Can you feel her?” Renee said quietly, letting some of her lion out and she ran faster. 

“Yes, she really scared and she’s in pain.” Maggie paused. “I don’t know what will happen when you open the door, but just be gentle with her… and I need to speak with her as soon as possible.” 

“I will, and of course.” Renee pulled to a stop in front of the holding tank or the drunk tank as they jokingly called it. It wasn’t used very much anymore, mostly because you couldn’t keep any eye on the prisoner very well. There had been way too many prisoner injuries and deaths, because of hangings, beatings and drunks apxiating on their own vomit before the Police Commisioner had decided to build a new wing, and keep this side for storage. If for some reason, they had to put a suspect in there, the officer was suppose to stay outside the door at all times. She didn’t understand Monroe’s reasoning for putting her in there, suspected murder or not, it was cruel and she would take his badge for it. 

Renee got the door open, hearing the creak and wincing as the sound scraped over her sensitive ears. Then she felt pain, as Alex had rushed past her and accidentally rammed her back into the door. She rubbed her aching shoulder then turned around. Alex had sank to her knees in the middle of the hallway, gulping down lungfuls of air. She was shaking, and blood was dripping from her knuckles onto the floor. 

Renee rushed over to her, but paused as Alex flinched away from her touch. “No, don’t touch me.” Alex growled. Her shirt was wet with sweat, and Alex shivered. It took Renee a second to realize that the Agent was crying, her shoulders shaking as silent sobs wracked her frame. 

Renee looked up noticed some onlookers peeking out at them from the doorways that littered the hallway and she gave them a look. “Everyone get out of here… if I find any of you spying, your badge will join Monroe’s on my desk.” She hissed, and they all took off, disappearing back behind the doors and slamming them. 

She brought the phone back up to her ear. “You there?” 

“Yes. Put me on speaker.” Maggie demanded. Renee did. 

“Alex!” Maggie cried. “Can you hear me?” 

Renee saw Alex relax a little, but when she moved to hand the Agent the phone, Alex’s guard shot back up. She hissed, and started to swing, but Renee ducked. 

“Alex no! Relax. It’s ok, It’s just Ren. She won’t hurt you.” Maggie felt her react, and tried to get her to stop. 

“She let him put me in here… like an animal. The water…” Alex said, mumbling. As if on cue, Renee heard the toilet flush next door, and the sink started to run. The water flushed through the pipe right over head, like a roaring wind. Alex jumped up, and ran toward the wall, hugging it, backing away from the sound. Her eyes were wild, and Renee could see she was hyperventilating. She sank to the floor, hugging her knees, trying to calm herself down. 

_What the hell happened to her….?_ Renee thought. Then she remembered reading an article in the paper, a couple of months back about an FBI agent who had been kidnapped, by a computer hacker, who wanted his Dad released from Prison. He had kept her in a glass tank for 24 hours and when they hadn’t met his demands, he had flooded the tank. Supergirl had assisted the FBI with the rescue effort, and they had found the Agent just in time, but the agent had fallen into a coma for a week and a half, and they hadn’t been sure if there had been any lasting damage. _Not all damage is physical, remember that Renee. You know better than most._ Renee thought, thinking about her Mate and the struggles she endured. She turned and listened to Maggie try and coach Alex though the panic attack. _I hope that she lets Maggie help her, like Kate let me._

**————————-**

“Alex, take a deep breath for me, ok. Just take it one breath at a time. That a girl.” Maggie said, trying to slow Alex’s breathing. The doctor that Lucy had summoned for her, had turned out to be a life saver, as she was using his advice to try and keep Alex calm. He had set down a list of suggestions to use if the situation called for it. “Ren! Can you put me on video, I need to see you both?” 

There was the sound of shuffling, and then a second later, her best friend’s face filled the screen. Then the camera switched and Maggie could see Alex huddled against the wall, and her heart broke. Alex’s eyes were red rimmed, and her body was tense. She was holding her side, wincing every time she breathed. The fierce DEO Agent she had met this morning, now looked so small and defeated. 

“Alex? Look at me, Sweetheart.” Maggie asked calmly. Alex didn’t move, but Maggie saw her eyes flick toward the camera. “Hi.” She said, making eye contact. Alex gave her a small smile, and Maggie noticed her breathing had calmed slightly. “I have to tell you something.” She paused. “I’m sorry for the way I treated you this morning. This whole Soulbond, Soulmate thing kind of freaked me out, because I’ve never met somebody who was worth spending a lifetime and beyond with, but you Alex Danvers have grown on me… and I can see that you are worth it.” 

Alex quickly shook her head. “No… look at me. I’m pathetic. The tough, badass Secret Agent reduced to crying on the floor like a toddler, triggered by a small room and the sound of running water.” 

“Danvers, that doesn’t make you pathetic, that just makes you human.” Renee interjected quietly. “ You’re a survivor.” 

“It’s just so hard sometimes… trying not to be a disappointment, to be the person that everyone expects me to be, the leader, the soldier, the doctor, the perfect older sister and the perfect daughter, but I don’t know who that is anymore. All I see is darkness.” Alex bowed her head and looked at the floor. Maggie understood what Seren was getting at. Alex needed her to show her the way back to finding herself again. 

“Alex Danvers, you don’t have to pretend with me. I’m not here to judge you, I’m here to help you heal. We are bonded you and I, and we are made for each other as we are, baggage and all, flaws and strengths. I know that we don’t know each other well enough yet in this lifetime for you to believe me, but I promise that My fox and I will spend the rest of this lifetime showing you that you are worth it.” 

Renee felt guilty for intruding on such a special moment, but since she was the one holding the phone it wasn’t like she could back away. But what happened next would be forever in her mind, and later in the future when Alex and Maggie got married, she would share this moment at the ceremony. 

At Maggie’s words, Alex closed her eyes and let them sink in. She let their light brighten the dark places inside her, and after a moment Alex’s face lit up and she broke out into a huge grin. “Maggie…” Alex said, quietly. “I can feel you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter will deal with Alex meeting her panther, and they will discover a clue in who the body really was as well as what is the missing shapeshifter is up to, so stay tuned. As always, I don’t own these characters, and I claim responsibility for any or all mistakes. If you like this story, please leave me a comment or a kudos... I love hearing what you all have to say, plus it gives me motivation to write faster. If you want to chat about My stories, Supergirl or life, come find me on tumblr. I’m Warriorbard2012. Thank you all for reading!


	5. Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading :)

Alex could feel Maggie’s emotions across their bond in the back of her mind. Maggie had gone from worry to elation in a split second and she figure that was due to her. It was a different feeling having Maggie inside her mind, but it was strangely wonderful and after a few seconds she got used to it. She felt lighter, and freer as if the weight she had been carrying on her shoulders since her kidnapping was gone. 

“Wow.” She whispered, and though the camera she saw Maggie’s smile widen. She gave her a shy one return, and moved a lock of hair from her face. Well, she tried too, but suddenly the cuts and bruises on her hands made themselves known and she hissed in pain. 

“Here.” Renee finally got Alex to take the phone. “I’m going to get a first aid kit.” Then she disappeared down the hallway. 

Alex watched her go, then she turned to the phone. “I’m sorry that I tried to hit her, I just…” her voice died away as she realized she had tried to hurt Maggie’s best friend. 

“Hey. It’s ok.” Maggie said, feeling Alex’s distress. She tried to send back warm feelings, and she saw Alex relax a little. The fight was gone out of her eyes, but in its place was exhaustion. Alex looked so tired. “She knows you didn’t mean it. You were just reacting.” 

“When she left, he turned around and his eyes were cruel. Then he was rough and…” she paused. “Anyway, I didn’t know if this was part of her plan… I thought maybe she tricked me.” 

Maggie was a bit overwhelmed listening to Alex vaguely explain what happened. It was a bit hard to hear that someone thought that her best friend was capable of something like that, but she understood where Alex was coming from. “No, sweetheart. Renee wouldn’t do that. This was all Monroe… he’s been escalating his behavior for a while now, but this is the first time we have proof that isn’t just hearsay, or his word against ours.” 

“What’s his issue?” Alex said, wincing as she wiped her nose on her shirt. 

“Not sure, he was a bit standoffish when I transferred here, but he was at least cordial. But now he’s just downright mean to everyone. Renee’s going to take his badge over what he did to you, and trust me no one will miss him.” Maggie paused. “Now tell me, did he hurt you?” 

“No, he just was rough. He kept pushing me, and was leering, then when the other officer wasn’t looking he um grabbed my ass.” Maggie growled in anger. 

“It’s ok. I’m fine.” Alex felt Maggie’s anger skyrocket thought their bond. 

“No, that is not fine. That is sexual assault and you know that.” Maggie argued. 

Alex just shrugged, not wanting to talk about it. Maggie felt her embarrassment, and her hurt and decided to drop the subject for now. There would be a better time and place, than over a FaceTime call in the cold hallway, and while Alex was still bleeding. Alex coughed a little, and cleared her throat, as Renee came rushing back. 

“Here. Can you stand? I’ll help you into one of the interrogation rooms… We’ll have more privacy there.” Renee said, holding out her hand. Alex visibly hesitated, before she grabbed the officers hand. Renee took the phone from her and put it into her shirt pocket before helping Alex off of the floor. Alex took a step and then wavered, so Renee put her arm around her shoulders to steady her. She took the phone out of her pocket, and focused the camera back towards them. 

“Can we call you back? I need both of my hands right now. I’ll promise, I’ll call you back when we get all settled.” Renee said,and Maggie nodded. 

“Bye, Alex!” Maggie called. 

“Bye.” Alex mumbled, feeling lightheaded again. She leaned more of her weight on Renee’s shoulder. Ren put the phone away, and wrapped her arm Alex’s waist. Alex moaned in pain as the Captain’s movement jostled her broken ribs. 

“I’m sorry. Are you ok?” Ren asked, moving her arm back up to Alex’s shoulder. 

Alex took a deep breath and nodded. “It’s alright. It’s my ribs.” 

“Did Monroe do that?” Renee said, ready to tear him apart with her claws if she had too. 

“No, I got caught in a trap by the shapeshifter we are looking for a few days ago… I got stabbed in the thigh, and she fractured two of my ribs. The agent that was with me, wasn’t as lucky. She got stabbed in the gut, and almost bled out before help arrived.” 

Ren stopped and looked at her. “Why the hell are you still in the field with being injured like that? You should be resting.” 

Alex shrugged. “Truth is, I can’t go home. The place where they jumped us was at my apartment. I’ve been staying at my office, so J’onn and I figured I might as well get some work done. Besides, I was only supposed to ask your Detective some questions about the case and then report back. But when Maggie and I found out that we are soulmates, I kind of got distracted, and then you know what happened next.” 

Ren just shook her head, and they continued walking. After a few feet, Renee opened a door, and ushered the Agent inside. She got Alex and the first aid kit situated in the chair and at the table, and then she went back out in the hallway. She stepped into the observation room next door, and turned off all of the cameras and audio equipment. Just as she was about to leave Chief stepped in the door. 

“What’s up Chief?’ Renee asked. 

“Nothing, I just wanted to see her. I can’t believe I let Maggie leave with her this morning. I should have known that nothing good would have come from her being here with her being a ghost and all.” He mumbled quietly. Ren looked at him curiously. 

“What do you mean a Ghost?” 

“Maggie had me check her out when she first arrived. I couldn’t find any record of her working for the FBI, but when I tried to look deeper, the system locked me out and asked me for a higher security clearance, which I obviously don’t have. Someone higher up wiped her file clean, she’s a ghost.” Chief said, shaking his head. 

Renee head spun with the implication of this knowledge, she wasn’t sure what to believe. She knew that this woman was Maggie’s soulmate, because there is no faking that… she wasn’t faking her panic attack either. But if she wasn’t FBI, then what the hell was she, and where was Maggie at and who was she actually working with? Something wasn’t adding up, and Renee was getting tired of all of the secrets. “Excuse me, Chief.” She said, pushing past him and stalking towards the next room. 

She opened the door, and closed it behind her, trying to take a deep breath. Alex was sitting at the table, trying to clean her wounded hands with the first aid kit. She looked up at Renee’s entrance, and she paused looking like a child who had been caught doing something wrong. Alex was about to explain that she was a doctor and could handle a little first aid, but something stopped her. 

After second of silence, she read Renee’s body language and her guard physically went back up. “What’s wrong?’ 

Renee moved her hand slowly to her gun, and just rested her hand on her holster, the threat visible. “Chief just informed me that he searched you this morning, and there is no record of you in the FBI database. In fact everything was wiped clean from your file. So who the hell are you really, and where is my detective?” 

**——————————**

Maggie rested the phone on her forehead and closed her eyes. Her heart was pounding inside of her chest and she took a deep breath to try and calm down. The bond was a bit overwhelming at times, she had never felt anything this deep for a person before, especially someone she had just met. But already Alex was under her skin. 

A hand touching her shoulder made her jump, and she whirled around ready to face whoever it was. She relaxed when she realized it was just J’onn. 

“Sorry.” She mumbled. 

“No need, I’m sorry to startle you. Are you ready to go?” J’onn asked. 

“Yes, I’m still going with Lucy correct?” 

“Yes, we need to get that body before the Police take full custody of it. I think it’s an alien…” 

“Another shapeshifter alien?” Maggie asked, her mind whirling with all of the possible implications of this if it were true. J’onn gave her a small smile, which made her stare at him curiously. He just shook his head, and he answered her question. 

“It could be, but we won’t know until we get the body here.” He motioned with his head to where Lucy was standing with a backpack. She had changed and now was wearing scrubs and a lab coat instead of her uniform. “Go. We’ll be in touch.” 

“Understood.” She took a step, then after thinking for a second, she turned around. “Thank you. For everything. “ She said, as she hugged him. 

He hugged her back awkwardly, then pulled away and patted her shoulder. “Anytime.” 

Maggie smiled, and continued towards Lucy. Lucy smiled at her as she approached. “You ready?” What was that hug about?” 

“Yes, and just because… Let’s go.” 

**———————————**

“Alright.” Alex said, standing up. One hand was at her side, stabilizing her ribs, and the other she held out palm up towards the Police Captain. “I’m not an FBI agent, that’s just my cover. I’m actually an agent with the DEO, Department of Extranormal Operations. We have been tasked to protect the earth from extraterrestrial threats or invasions. Which is why we are on the hunt for an alien shapeshifter, who has been robbing art galleries all over the country. However in an attempt to stop her, she figured out my identity and has been impersonating me. J’onn thinks it was this alien who has sent me up for murder. He asked Detective Sawyer to take my place on his team in order to protect her and to use me as bait to try and figure out who is doing this.” Alex coughed again. “Please...My identity is classified, no one was supposed to know.” 

She coughed again harder, and her legs went out from underneath her, her body stretched beyond the point of exhaustion. But Renee caught her before she could hit the floor. 

“I’m sorry. I just didn’t want to take that chance.” Renee said, trying to explain, but Alex shook her head interrupting her. 

“It’s fine. I understand. J’onn will make you sign a NDA when he finds out though.” 

“Forget about your boss, Mags is going to kill me.” Renee said, gently helping Alex back up. She got her sitting back in the chair, and pulled the first aid kit closer to her, so she could finish what Alex had started. Alex didn’t even flinch, as Renee poured cleanser all of the over cuts and scabs on her hands, before bandaging them tight. Alex just stared at the wall, her eyes drooping every once in awhile, before they jumped back opened. 

“Why don’t I have Chief bring in a cot and you can get some sleep?” Renee said, as she started cleaning up the bloody rags and dressing wrappers. Alex shook her head, but Renee could see that she couldn’t keep her eyes open any longer. “No arguments. I’ll be right back.” 

She threw away the trash and headed back out to the bullpen. She cornered Chief who was shifting through a pile of paperwork. “Hey, Don’t repeat what you told me to anyone, keep it between us ok?” She said patting his shoulder. “Now, because of Monroe, I can’t risk her being held outside, so I’m going to stay with her interrogation and go through some crime scene photos, but I need you to help me bring one of the cots from the on call room to interrogation.” 

“Why, you planning on sleeping here, boss?” Chief asked a bit perplexed by the request. 

“I’m planning on her sleeping and me keeping watch. I can’t move her to City prison, because they will kill her for being a fed, and the woman won’t be able to handle solitary confinement, so I’m going to do the right thing and keep an eye on her here. I want to make sure that no one harms or kills her before she tells me what the hell happened with Maggie.” 

Chief nodded, realizing that it made sense. “Ok.” 

They got the cot into the room without an issue, and Chief just pretty much ignored Alex who was trying her best to look alert and menacing, but just as He was about to leave he turned and gave Alex the stink eye. He asked. “Do you want someone to keep watch over you boss…?” Then he motioned with his head towards Alex. 

Ren rolled her eyes. _Lord forbid that they remember that I’m a cop too, not just their boss._ “No, I’ll be fine. Just tell the night shift to come check on us through the door every hour, and if they don’t hear me break in, other than that I want to be left alone. Got it?” 

“Yes, Ma’am.” Chief said, giving her a playful salute before leaving the room. 

Renee got Alex settled in the cot, and then tucked her in. Alex was asleep before, Renee even stepped away. Ren stood over her and watched her for a long moment. When she was sleeping, the menacing agent looked like a child. The tension in her body faded away, and was she actually smiling? Ren shook her head, and moved towards the table and focused on her files, leaving Alex to her dreams. 

**————————————————**

_“Hello, Alexandra.” A voice said in the darkness. Alex looked around, trying to see. A faraway there was a light, and instinctively she headed towards it. Suddenly the darkness disappeared leaving in its place a peaceful green country. There were oak and maple trees surrounding a soft green meadow filled with beautiful wild flowers, and in the middle a large black panther was sunning on a rock. Alex looked around trying to figure who had spoken to her, when the panther opened it’s yellow eyes and smiled._

_“Um Hello.” Alex said, nervously as the Panther yawned, showing of a row of perfectly white and very sharp teeth._

_“I’ve been waiting for you.” The Panther said, sitting up and moving closer. Alex was rooted to her spot, and wondered if one died in a dream ,what would happen in real life? Would her brain activity just stop, but her heart keep beating or would her heart stop first? She heard the Panther laugh._

_“What’s so funny?” Alex said, crossing her arms._

_“Just you, I love the way your mind works. It’s a breath of fresh air to meet someone who hasn’t lost the wonder of the world. They can still find beauty in the storm.” Alex frowned. “You must have me confused with a different Alexandra… I haven’t seen the beauty of anything in long time, just darkness and shadow.” Her voice was sad._

_The Panther moved closer, until Alex could feel it’s breath against her skin. “My beautiful Alex, we all go through trials and storms, but we must overcome the wind and rain to see the rainbow in the clouds afterwards. They are a promise from the heavens that we have overcome, and we are strong. And you, my brave warrior, are very strong, to have endured so much in your lifetime.”_

_Alex peered at the Panther, right into it’s warm yellow eyes, and suddenly she was no longer afraid. “Who are you?”_

_“ You may call me Andraste, which is as close to my name as you can get in this tongue. And I believe you already know who I am.”_

_Alex gulped. “You’re my panther.” She looked down at her wrist, and ran her finger over the tattoo._

_“Very good. I am you, and you are me. We share the same soul, and you, me, Margaret and my Mate are one. We have met before in many lifetimes, but I have to say that I hold a special place in my heart for this version of us. You are a true warrior and it does my heart good to see one of my blood share the same bond as me.”_

_Alex bowed slightly, almost too awed for words. She had never felt like this before. It was like she had been laid bare, when this being looked at her. It was like they knew all of her secrets, had seen all of the blood that was on her hands, and yet they still loved her. It was a tangible thing that she could feel in the air, and she almost couldn’t stand it. Andraste moved their head so they rubbed their cheek against Alex’s fingers, scent marking her, before they turned and licked Alex’s wrist._

_“My warrior, it’s all right. Just rest, we will have more time to talk later. Why don’t you just sit here with me for a while, and rest.” Andraste said, moving back towards the rock.They laid down, and then motioned with their head, for Alex to sit with them. Alex did, and she rested with her back against Andraste’s chest. She closed her eyes, and let her Panther’s heartbeat lull her back to sleep._

**——————————————-**

Maggie sat in the car, bouncing her fingers on the steering wheel as she resisted the urge to scratch her head. Lucy had talked her into the most ridiculous disguise. She was wearing a blond wig, sunglasses, and a stupid National City Knights ballcap. She was also chewing gum like a valley girl, and her jaw was starting to ache. _It hasn’t felt like this since that all nighter with that Roltikkon, what was her name again? Oh yeah that’s right Darla. Boy was that fun, teaching her English, I never met anyone who knew how to use their tongue quite that skillfully before._ Maggie chuckled, and then turned her attention back towards the hospital service entrance which she was suppose to be watching. Lucy was taking forever. 

She sighed, and pulled out her phone. Renee hadn’t tried calling her or anything. She reached out towards Alex, and smiled when she felt her to be sleeping again. She dialed Renee anyway. It rang once before the Captain answered. 

“Everything ok, Sawyer?” Renee asks. 

“Yes, I’m on a stakeout right now, but I just wanted to call and check in.” Maggie said, leaning back in the seat, and adjusting her posture to a more comfortable position, where she could lean and still be ready to go, as soon as Lucy exited those doors. 

“Alex is sleeping, but I think you already know that.” Renee said, chuckling. 

Despite being alone, Maggie still blushed. She cleared her throat. “How is she really? There was a moment a little while ago where she felt a little tense… did Monroe bother you guys again?” 

“Hell no, that little jackass knows better than to bother me right now.” She took a deep breath and remembered her promise to her best friend that she would try not to lie to her about the important things anymore. “No, Chief told me about what he learned this morning, and I kind of freaked out a little.” 

“What do you mean what he learned, and what do you mean you freaked out?” Maggie asked, her voice getting a little testy. 

“He told me about Alex being a Ghost… and her not being FBI. I got a little scared that I sent you to the firing squad, and I almost pulled out my gun on Alex, until she told me what was really going on.” Renee said sheepishly. 

“What?” Maggie growled into the phone. “Renee Montoya!” 

“Now, look… I apologized to her, and we are fine now. And I’m apologizing to you for freaking out on someone who I know didn’t need to be traumatized further at that particular moment, but I’m not going to apologize for caring about you, and for protecting you. First of all, you’re my best friend, and second of all it’s my job as your boss. So just chill.” 

Maggie took a deep breath. “You’re right, sorry.” 

“It’s ok. I know things are bit more touchy with you right now because of the bond, and that isn’t even including Alex’s physical condition. Remember when I first met Kate back in Gotham… when Jim called her a ‘washed-up gothic socialite princess, who had nothing going for her other than her daddy’s money’ after that escapade during the Police Commissioner’s Ball, and you had to hold me back from kicking his ass?” 

Maggie laughed, remembering the look of their Commissioner’s face, when she had to hold back his best Police Detective who had half shifted into a Lion, from ripping his face off. “You’ll probably have to do the same for me. Alex seems to have a knack for getting into trouble.” 

“It’s a deal.” Renee said laughing. Then she surprised Maggie by switching to FaceTime and showing her Alex sleeping. 

“Aww.” Maggie blushed again. _She looks so cute. I could see myself waking up to that adorable face every morning._ “She’s cute. And a lot more relaxed.” 

“Aww, how the mighty has fallen… I never thought I would see the day.” Renee joked. 

“Me neither.” Maggie said, seriously. She was about to add more when she spotted Lucy coming out the door. “Hold that thought I have to go, behave yourself!” She demanded before she hung up the phone. She started the car, and unlocked the back so the Lucy could wheel the body into the bay. 

After a few minutes the body was secure, and Lucy hopped in the passenger seat and they took off. 

Maggie really liked Alex’s other boss. Lucy had a quirky sense of humor much like her own, and she understood what it was like to be a woman in a man’s world with her being a Major in the Army. Plus she had shared some funny stories about Alex that had almost made her crash the van from laughing so hard. 

“So what did you find?” Maggie asked, turning on her turn signal and looking behind her before moving into the next lane over. 

“Well, J’onn was right, it’s an alien and a shapeshifter. But I’m not sure what their race is until we get them back to the DEO. I wish Alex was here with us on this one. She’s the best one we’ve got to do the autopsy.” 

“Really? I thought she was just a field Agent?” Maggie said. 

“Well she is, but she’s more than that. The woman has a Phd in Biochemistry with an emphasis on Alien Physiology and an MD in Forensic Medicine. She’s also our in-field medic if necessary. She doesn’t like to be a show-off, but Alex is also a certified Genius, which is only right considering both of her parents held Doctorates and multiple medical degrees as well.” 

Maggie was a bit stunned by that news after she thought about it she realized that it made a lot of sense, and she looked down at the panther imprinted on her skin. She was about to ask more about Alex and her family, when Lucy’s cell phone beeped. 

“Lane?” She answered. Maggie couldn’t hear what was being said on the end of the other line,but whatever it was it made Lucy turn pale. “Is everyone alright, how long ago did this happen? Ok, well lock everything down… I’ll go get her and we will get to the bottom of this. Keep it between us, Vas. Until I get back you’re in charge. See you soon, bye.” 

“What’s going on?” Maggie asked after Lucy had hung up. 

“There was some kind of explosion that released a gas, which had knocked everyone out. When Vas woke up, everyone was ok and all of the prisoners were in their cells, but Winn and J’onn are missing and Vasquez is kind of going a bit nuts, as she and the other teams can’t figure out where the bomb came from and who would have taken J’onn and Winn.” Lucy paused, deep in thought for a second. “I’m just going to say fuck the plan, we are going to get Alex and she is going to help us figure this shit out before anything else goes wrong.” 

**—————————————**

_Alex woke up slowly, and she cuddled closer to the warm surface next to her. She heard Andraste laugh quietly, and she opened her eyes. “Hello, brave one. How was your sleep?” Alex sat up and yawned._

_“Good, thank you. Are you ok?”_

_Andraste smiled, and leaned over to nuzzle her head. “I am well. You seem refreshed, Alex. I am glad to see you feeling better. Earlier you wouldn’t respond to my call, and My mate and Maggie could feel you, but Maggie didn’t know how to help you. My mate was able to stop her from shifting, and gave her what she needed to bring you back to us. Now, you can feel us, and I can meet with you face to face.”_

_“You keep referring to ‘your mate’? Is that Maggie’s fox?” Alex asked._

_“Yes, my mate is her fox. I know it can be a bit confusing.”_

_“No, I understand perfectly, I just wanted to be sure. So you and your mate are bound to Maggie and I, and it’s through your bond that Maggie and I mated to each other as well. Right?”_

_“Correct, Alex. You’re connection with us is also what allows you to use our forms, when you are in need of it. Over the coming days, the link between us all will grow and my mate and I will train you how to shift back and forth until it becomes as natural as breathing. Once you have mastered that you will be ready to take the bond and become one together.”_

_“Is it painful, to shift, I mean?” Alex asked shyly._

_“It will be at first, but the more it happens the more you become used to it, and it’s not as bothersome. Once you take the bond you will experience other changes, which we can talk about when the time comes.” Andraste said, as they got up. “Come, my warrior. Maggie is coming for you.”_

_“I don’t want to leave… its peaceful here.” Alex confessed quietly. Andraste smiled, and nuzzled Alex’s face and shoulders. They licked her quietly on her shoulder, and gently nipped at her skin, causing Alex to push them away playfully._

_“You will return again, my brave warrior. This is the place where we will meet, and you can always find me in your dreams. Now wake up, Alex. Maggie is waiting for you...”_

**——————————————-**

Alex woke up to find Maggie sitting next to her on the cot, looking like she was trying to figure out the best way to wake her up. She beat the detective to it. “Hey.” She whispered. Maggie’s brown eyes lit up. 

“Hey, yourself.” She rested her hand on Alex’s shoulder and squeezed gently. “We were all a little worried about you. You were sleeping so deeply, that you didn’t hear us call your name.” Alex looked at her watch discovering that she had been asleep for 3 hours. She tried to sit up, but her body was stiff and she grunted a little. Maggie just shook her head, smiling as only a person with a crush could, and she gently helped Alex sit up. 

Both Renee and Lucy were standing off to the side of the room, trying to pretend that they weren’t paying attention to what was happening with them, but Alex knew better when Lucy winked at her. Alex retaliated by sticking her tongue out at her boss, but then Lucy made a rude gesture that made her roll her eyes. 

“You doing ok, Alex?” Maggie said, as she got up to give Alex more room. 

“I’m a little stiff.” Alex cleared her throat, and she still felt the scratchiness from earlier. “But I’ll be ok.” Then it suddenly hit her that Maggie was in the room with her, when she was suppose to be hiding at the DEO. “What are you doing here? Is everything ok?” 

“Um, there’s been a change of plans, Lucy needs you at the DEO.” 

“Luce?” Alex asked, as Maggie helped her to her feet. She wobbled a little, but then Maggie put her arm around Alex’s waist and held her in place. Maggie felt Alex’s flinch a little and she moved her hand up higher, remembering what Renee and Lucy had told her about Alex’s broken ribs. 

“Um, we need you to do an autopsy on the body that the police identified as Maggie over here, and then Vas reported that there had been an explosion that had released some kind of gas, which knocked out everyone. When everyone came too, they discovered that everybody was ok, and all of the prisoners were accounted for, but that J’onn and Winn were missing. Vas and the strike teams have searched the base from top to bottom and there is no sign of them. So until we figure this shit out, I want you with me. ” 

Maggie felt Alex sway again, and she held on tighter, rubbing her thumb against Alex’s side. She felt Alex’s fear and worry for her coworkers, and Maggie tried to mask her own worry for Alex, not wanting to overwhelm Alex with her emotions, when she had many other things to deal with at the moment. But then she was pleasantly surprised and she had to smile as Alex’s hand went to the small of her back and rested there, gently rubbing circles with her fingers. She felt Alex sending comforting emotions back to her though their bond, trying showing in her own way that she was alright. 

They parted ways at the parking garage, as Renee had decided to stay here and keep up the cover that Alex was with her, or at least until they got to the DEO, then Renee would report that she had been transferred into federal custody pending further investigation. Renee had given both Maggie and an a red-faced Alex a small hug, and had shook Lucy’s hand, promising that she would go out for drinks with the three of them when the dust from the case had settled.Then she retreated back into interrogation to wait for the all clear. She had just received a text from Maggie saying that they had made it back to the DEO, when there was a knock at the door. 

“Who is it?” She asked. 

“Turner, Ma’am. Chief told me to check on you. Everything ok?” 

“Yes, Turner. I’m fine. I was just about to head back to my office, as our suspect has been transferred into federal custody.” She opened the door and made a show of gathering her papers. 

“Oh, I didn’t see her leave.” Turner said, playing with his belt nervously. 

“Her lawyer ushered through the back.” Renee stepped out of the room to join him. 

“Oh, ok. Well, Ma’am there is someone in your office who asked to speak with you.” 

“Who is it?” Renee said, walking a bit faster. Turner had to fast jog to keep up. _Man they just keep getting younger, he looks like he’s 12._

“He wouldn’t tell me, Ma’am. Said he would only speak to you.” He nodded his curly blond head at her, and then went back towards the front desk. Renee opened the door to her office and then stopped in disbelief. The person who stood in her office was none other than J’onn J'onzz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So good news, I now have a Beta Reader! One of my co-workers has graciously volunteered to join me on this quest, so hopefully between the two of us there will be less mistakes. I will refer to her as AngelPants of the HR Nightmare Squad, which is a little inside joke for the two of us that she gave me permission to share.  
> I still don’t own Supergirl or any other the other DC characters that I’ve borrowed. Kate Kane, Kara and Lena will make an appearance in the later chapters, I promise. :)  
> Please let me know what you think of this story so far, and what you think of Alex’s and Maggie’s soulbond animals. Your feedback helps me write better and faster so please leave a kudos or a comment. Also come find me on tumblr if you want to talk about the new season of Supergirl or anything really. I’m warriorbard2012. As always, Thanks for reading. :)


	6. Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to my Beta, AngelPants of the HR Nightmare Squad for helping me with this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Happy Reading! :)
> 
> Ps: this has been edited. We realized I was missing a line from the part when they are in elevator. Now it should make more sense, and be a little more in character. :)

Lucy watched as Alex stumbled once more as she got out of the van, and if it hadn’t been for Maggie’s arm around her, her Agent would have fallen. Alex was pale and she was biting her lip with almost every step, which Lucy had noticed was her tell when she was in pain and was trying to hide it. _Ugg, the woman shouldn’t be up and about, but I guess we have no choice._

“Alex!” Lucy said, and Alex turned around to face her. “Show Maggie to your quarters, and let her help you rewrap those ribs. I’ll go check on Vasquez and get you when your lab rats have the body prepped.” 

“But I’m fine…” Alex tried to say but both Lucy and Maggie gave her a glare. 

“You are not fine, Agent Danvers.” Lucy said, moving closer, letting more of the Major come out at Alex than she normally would have. “By rights, I should ban you to your quarters until you’ve healed, but I need you, and I don’t want you passing out mid-autopsy. So take some time to take care of yourself, and I’ll be back to check on you later. That’s an order, Alex.” 

“Yes, Ma’am.” Alex grumbled softly. Lucy just smiled and patted Alex’s shoulder. 

“I order, because I care. Now, get out of here.” Lucy said, giving Maggie a small smile. Maggie nodded, and helped Alex to the Elevator that Alex had pointed out to her. Maggie felt Alex fidget nervously when they stepped into the small space, so Maggie reached out and put an arm around her waist. Alex relaxed some at her touch. They went down 3 floors and then three doors to the right, and stopped in front of one that said **A. Danvers**. 

“Home Sweet Home.” Alex joked, using a thumb pad to unlock the door. “ Don’t mind the mess.” 

Maggie shook her head, as she helped Alex into the room. _What mess?_ The room barely looked lived in, and it looked like a college dorm room except this one was missing a bed. In its place was a rather large comfy looking brown recliner. There was a tiny adjoining bathroom with a toilet and a tiny walk-in shower, a hot plate, microwave, and tiny refrigerator/freezer made up the kitchen, and then living space with a tiny desk and bookshelf, the chair took up most of the last of the space. 

Maggie helped Alex to the chair, and then knelt down beside her. “What can I do?” She rubbed Alex’s knee comfortingly. 

“There is a first aid kit, in the bathroom under the sink… can you bring it here?” Alex asked softly, her eyes watching Maggie’s hand. 

Maggie nodded, and found it right away. She brought it back to Alex, and set it in her lap. Alex looked down at it and then at her bloody shirt. Their uniforms were black for a reason to hide any blood, guts, or goo that got on them during a mission, but Alex could feel the way her shirt stuck to her, that she should probably change it. “Can you get me a clean shirt too? It’s in my duffle bag next to the door.” Maggie did. For the first time, Alex must have realized that Maggie helping her, meant Maggie would have to see without a shirt on, and Alex blushed. 

Maggie just shook her head and smiled at how cute Alex looked, and gently reached down to rub her knee again giving her some comfort. She could feel Alex’s embarrassment, but she could also feel a sprinkle of desire and that started a fire in her own belly. The air was alive and electric between them, alive with possibilities. 

“Can I help you?” Maggie said, watching as Alex stared at her lips, and the Agent licked her own slightly before nodding. She looked a bit scared, and Maggie reassured her though their connection that she had nothing to be scared of. Alex nodded, and reached down to untuck her shirt. Maggie gently gripped the hem and helped it over Alex’s head and arms, revealing a functional black sports bra, well muscled arms and shoulders and Alex’s amazingly perfect abs. Maggie had to stifle a gasp though, when she saw Alex’s torso. She was a map of old scars and bruises at various stages of healing. Under her left breast, was a large bruise that ran almost down to her waistline. In the middle, there was a bit of swollen bump, and Maggie knew that was where her broken ribs were located. 

“Ouch.” She said, softly, gently running the tip of her finger over the area. Alex flushed as a sudden wave of desire crashed over her at Maggie’s touch. She felt her nipples harden and were now visible under sports bra, much to her embarrassment. 

“Um, Maggie?” Alex whispered. Maggie moved her hand, but looked up at her and their eyes met. Maggie’s dark brown eyes sparkled with desire, and Alex squirmed a little under her gaze. 

“You are so beautiful.” Maggie whispered back, and she leaned closer. It was like they were two magnets that were being pulled together by an unseen force between them. Alex leaned forward, and their lips met softly. It felt like they had been touched by a live wire, their skin tingled and fireworks exploded behind their eyes. Maggie pulled away, only to be swept back in by Alex’s hand on her face. Their second kiss was just as magical as the first, and Maggie felt Alex’s tongue brush up against her bottom lip. Maggie opened her mouth to invite her, and their tongues danced together as if they had done it a thousand times before. 

Maggie was floored by the feeling of how right this all felt, and she knew that she should be scared that things were moving too fast, but it didn’t feel that way. It felt like she had waited a lifetime for this moment. 

_“You have, Margaret. We’ve all waited a lifetime to be together again.”_ Seren said in her mind. Maggie almost chuckled at the fact that she had a talking fox in her head, and even that seemed normal. After they had been kissing for a long time, Alex finally pulled away, breathing a little hard. “Sorry, I..” She apologized for being out of breath, but Maggie just kissed her forehead, then pulled her close. Alex’s nose rested in the curve of her shoulder, and she got a whiff of Maggie’s scent. _“Smells like home.”_ She thought. 

Inside her mind, Andraste laughed. _“She is your home, Warrior. You were made for each other.”_

Alex thought about that for a second. _“I couldn’t smell her like this before. Is this one of those change things you were talking about?”_

_“Yes. The bond between you and I is growing and you will find that my senses will become yours. Smell and hearing are the first ones to change, and they will become a part of our human body, but when you use my panther form, you will have eyesight like me, and my sense of hunger.”_

_Oh, that makes sense._

“Alex?” Alex was brought back to the present, by Maggie calling her name, and a touch at her forehead. 

“Huh? Oh sorry.” Alex said sheepishly. 

“You feel a bit warm, are you alright?” Maggie asked. 

“Yeah, I think so. I’m sorry, I just kind of checked out… I um had a voice talking to me.” Alex said, a bit dazed. 

Maggie blinked at her in confusion before she suddenly understood. “Oh, your panther?” 

“Yeah. Their name is Andraste. Does your fox speak to you too?” Alex asked curiously, wondering if the animals talked to each person or if her panther was just talkative. 

“Yes. Seren talks to me. It’s like the way I can feel you, but different. Right now, all I can feel is how you feel or what emotions you are experiencing, but with them I can get words too. It’s baffling because it should be overwhelming having all of this in my head, yet it feels comfortable.” Maggie ran her hand over Alex’s knee. 

“Andraste is the same, they were reminding me that you smell like home.” Alex said, blushing again. Maggie blushed too, and she leaned over to press her own nose against Alex’s neck. Then she slowly drew back and kissed Alex’s nose. “You smell like home too. Let’s see there is, Gun oil, disinfectant, and underneath it all fresh ocean breeze, umm” She growled playfully in Alex’s direction. Alex moved to playfully lick her nose, but she moved wrong and yelped. 

“Sorry.” Maggie said, remembering what they were actually there for. “Here lets get you fixed up, what do you need?” 

“The DEO used alien technology to formulate some kind of healing tape. It stimulates cell regeneration and uses a topical analgesic to lessen the pain. I just need a couple of strips on the spot and I should be fine for a while.” The last part was almost incoherent since Alex’s jaw cracked into a wide yawn. 

“And a nap apparently. When was the last time you actually slept through the night?” Maggie asked quietly, as she dug through the first aid kit to find the tape. 

Alex didn’t answer, but instead looked away. “Alex?” Maggie tried again. 

“Four days ago.” Alex said, softly, still looking away. Maggie gently set down the first aid kit, after finding the tape. Alex’s quiet admission broke her heart. 

“Nightmares?” Maggie asked as she watched Alex tear off the pieces that she needed. Maggie gently took them from her and placed them where Alex pointed. Alex’s skin was soft, and her muscles felt like steal underneath. Maggie swallowed hard. 

“Yes, they are pretty bad sometimes.” Alex admitted quietly. She yawned again. 

Maggie put the tape back in the first aid kit, and set it aside. “Do you normally sleep in a chair?” 

“No, the doctor at the Medbay had my lab techs replace my normal bed for this… I’m suppose to sleep at an angle instead of flat, less pressure on my ribs, and I can breathe a little better.” Alex’s eyes drooped. The medicine in the tape worked quickly to ease some of the pain and inflammation. Maggie noticed that Alex’s blanket had fallen on the floor, so she picked it up and tucked it around her. Alex coughed slightly. 

“I’ve noticed you keep doing that… are you sure that your feeling ok?” Maggie asked, putting her lips to Alex’s forehead. “You’re still a little warm.” 

“My throat feels a little scratchy. I probably shouldn’t have kissed you. I’m sorry.” Alex said, lowing her eyes in what Maggie was discovering was her “I know that you’re mad at me or you’re going to be mad at me” tell. It kind of baffled her that this badass secret agent, who worked with Supergirl on a regular basis, seemed really shy and insecure when it came to her personal interactions. 

Maggie kissed her softly. “It’s alright. Let me get you some water.” Maggie went over to the sink in the kitchenette and got her a glass of water. A thought came to her. “Hey, was that why you wanted ice cream this morning?” 

Alex took a drink and then nodded slowly. “My throat kind of hurt, I thought the Ice Cream would help. But after hearing about what they thought I did to you, it didn’t sound very appetizing either.” She took another drink of water, almost draining the cup in two swallows. Maggie went to get her another one. 

“Can I make you some soup or something?” Maggie asked, knowing Alex would probably feel a little better if she ate something. 

“I think there is some ramen in the cupboard. That’s close enough for soup right?” Alex said, closing her eyes, and leaning her head back. Maggie smiled, and went over to cupboard. She got out the packet and crushed the noodles. Then she got out the one pot that was in cupboard and got water on to boil. She looked over to see that Alex was asleep once more. Alex had shifted slightly and had curled up a little more in the chair, and in the process the blanket had fallen down. Maggie moved over to replace it back around Alex’s shoulders, when she noticed Alex shivering a little. She covered Alex over, and Alex mewed softly in her sleep. 

It made Maggie chuckle. There was a knock at the door, and Maggie went over to the peephole and looked through. Lucy was standing there, waving. Maggie opened the door, and held a finger to her lips. 

“She’s sleeping.” 

“How is she doing?” Lucy asked quietly stepping into the room. 

“Better, but I think she has a cold on top of everything. She keeps coughing and has a scratchy throat.. I’m making her ramen.” Maggie said. Lucy just smirked at her. 

“How domestic of you…heehee.” 

“Stop.” Maggie rolled her eyes and growled. “Be nice.” She paused. “She doesn’t like to take care of herself does she?” 

Lucy’s face turned serious. “No. Alex has come to the conclusion that she’s expendable. She’s always had that mindset, but it got worse after the kidnapping. Then her sister, who really was the only person she listened to and her best friend really, got married and things changed between them. Alex has gotten really quiet, and she tries to work longer hours and volunteers for more dangerous missions. J’onn and I had a talk about her the other day… especially after what this shapeshifter has put her though, I think she needs a vacation. You, Maggie Sawyer, came at the right moment I think.” 

**————————**

_Alex was back on the rock curled closer to her Panther. Andraste was grooming their paws. They stopped, and watched Alex for a long moment, then leaned over to lick Alex’s forehead. “You doing ok, warrior?”_

_Alex just shrugged. “Maggie and I kissed.” She said after a long moment. “It was wonderful.” She brought her hand to her lips._

_“ It’s suppose to be that way warrior. It’s suppose to feel good. This is your mate, after all.” Andraste said. They licked Alex’s head again sensing that there was something still bothering her. “You still seem troubled.”_

_“I’ve never been comfortable with intimacy, I thought that maybe I wasn’t built that way. I mean, I’ve done things, but I guess I’ve never just got the point… and now…” Alex paused. “It’s like there’s a whole new world out there that I’ve never seen before. Is this a soulmate thing, or is it because Maggie’s a woman?”_

_Andraste was quiet for a moment. “Well, have you ever kissed a girl before… or wanted too?” Alex flushed._

_“There was my best friend in high school. I think there was something between us, but I was scared to find out. We ended up getting into a big fight over her boyfriend and we didn’t speak to each other again until my last high school reunion. I was already struggling with my Dad dying, and my mom blaming me for it and my sister being who she is. I didn’t need one more thing making me different.” Alex said quietly. “I’m 28 years old, shouldn’t I already know if I am gay or not?”_

_Andraste nuzzled Alex’s neck, trying to ease their human’s discomfort. “You are who you are Alex… you don’t have to define yourself if you don’t want to, nor is there a time limit when you should have figured out who you are.” They paused. “ Whether you are 13 or 5 or a 105, the only thing that matters is that you are who you are, and don’t let anyone take that away from you or force you to be someone you are not. That is the worst sin.”_

_Andraste felt Alex’s tears coat their fir, and they mewed slightly to comfort her. “Hush, my brave warrior. I think you should speak to Margaret about how you feel, it will do you both some good.” They licked Alex’s neck, and curled their body tighter around their human, and they let her cry until there were no more tears, and Alex was asleep once more._

**————————**

“J’onn what the hell are you doing here? Everyone at the DEO is looking for you.” Renee said, as she stepped into her office and shut the door. 

“You know who I am? And who told you about the DEO?” J’onn said, turning around. He stumbled a little, and Renee got the impression that something was wrong. 

“Um we met at the diner when Alex turned herself in and Alex told me about the DEO, because she had to explain to me why she wasn’t in the system as an FBI agent.” Renee helped him sit down. “Are you alright?” 

“No, I don’t remember anything after getting up to get the check at the diner. Someone drugged me, I’m pretty sure.” J’onn said, that revelation sinking in. That knowledge upped stakes of the game, because someone had to know he was the Martian Manhunter in order to find the proper drug to send him through the wringer like it had. 

Suddenly what Renee had said about the DEO looking for him sunk in. “Wait, they’ve been looking for me?” 

“Yes, someone set off a bomb at the DEO and the gas knocked everyone out, when they all came too, you and another agent, Winn or something, were missing… Lucy or Director Lane, I should say, came to get Alex so that she could help find you, and to autopsy the body of my detective’s doppelgänger.” Renee paused.”But wait…” it suddenly clicked. “If you are here and you didn’t know about Winn or the bomb, Then who the hell was at the DEO this whole time with my Detective? And how do I know that you are the real J’onn J’onzz?” 

J’onn didn’t even hesitate because he knew there was only one way for her to be sure. He sighed knowing he was taking a risk, but he figured that if Renee knew about Alex being a DEO agent and could keep that a secret, she could keep this one. He rolled up his sleeve, revealing his wrist. A faded tattoo was etched into his skin. To Renee’s surprise it was a soulbond tattoo, but it was unlike anyone she had ever scene. It had one simple phrase in a language that she didn’t understand and no picture, but the fadedness of the mark indicated that it was a broken bond and the pain in J'onn face echoed that sentiment. 

She looked up at him, eyes wide, as he changed in front of her into his Martian Self. “My name is J’onn J’onzz and I’m the last son of Mars.” And while he changed his soulbond tattoo did not, and she knew in an instant that he was the real deal. Scientists had always thought that there were other planets besides their own who had the soulmate/soulbond(alpha/omega) dynamic, and here was proof. 

“It’s an honor to meet you as the Martian Manhunter, J’onn J’onzz” Renee said. He bowed his head slightly in greeting. “Your secret is safe with me.” She sat down. “Who do you think drugged you?” 

J’onn thought hard about everything that had happened before he went to get the check. He ran it though his mind, but only one thing stood out. “The waitress! I was a bit distracted by Alex’s thoughts and her pain, but that waitress was odd. I try not to read minds unless I have to, but usually I can’t help but get snippets of thoughts or images depending on how hard a person is thinking about something.” He turned to her. 

“Like you’re thinking of your mate right now… Lt. Katherine Kane, also known as Batwoman.” Renee about choked. 

“I wasn’t thinking about her as the bat… how did you?” Renee sputtered. 

“Don’t worry, you didn’t give that away. I just got a picture of your mate as herself. I’ve known for a long time that she’s Batwoman. Agents Bones and Chase tried to recruit her back In the day. When I took over from them, I decide not to pursue her again. I didn’t know that she was mated to you though. Small World.” 

“Smaller than you think… Kate dated Maggie for a while, until Mags introduced us.” J’onn laughed, then grew serious again. 

“But going back to the waitress, her mind was blank…. and she paid too much attention to Alex. She must have been our shifter all along, she drugged me and knocked me out, and then took over as me.” 

“It’s weird though, because she’s been surprisingly helpful until the bomb that is. As you, she talked to Maggie about the bond with Alex and helped guide her through some steps. She told us about Alex’s kidnapping, and she sent Lucy to pick up the doppelgänger’s body and helped them figure out that it was a second shifter. Why would she drug you just to do all of that?” 

“Well, we’ve been trying to narrow down her species. If she respects the bond, then she has to be a Plutonian shifter. Like us Martians, they can change shape, and they communicate like we do though thought and touch instead of verbal. They can bend light because they live in the land of ice and snow, and it is dark most of the year so they store up as much as they can during the light times so that they can use it when it’s dark. It’s not so much that they bend light, but it’s that they release it and blend in. Also like us and like you earthlings, they have a soulbond. It is a sacred for them as it is for us, so even bad as she is, she will draw the line at messing with a bond. As for her and the second shifter, I’m not sure what the endgame is. Until now, she was just an art thief, but something happened when she met Alex, and now there seems to be more than what meets the eye going on here.” 

J’onn paused for a moment, trying to think of where to go next. Suddenly it clicked. “I need to speak with Maggie.” 

**——————————**

The ramen was done, so Maggie ladled out some to cool. Lucy had retreated into the bathroom for a moment. Alex was sleeping peacefully, and Maggie was loathed to wake her. But, Alex needed to eat and Lucy was getting impatient. 

“Alex.” Maggie said, gently squeezing her shoulder. Alex stirred a little but she didn’t wake. Maggie kissed her forehead, noting that Alex was still quite warm. “Alex, Wake up.” 

Alex’s eyes drifted open. “Mag?” Alex mumbled softly, before coughing. 

“I’m here, sweetheart. Your ramen is done,and I have these for you. They should help with your cough and the fever.” She handed Alex two pills of generic ibuprofen, and a glass of water. Alex swallowed them and drank the water slowly. She handed the empty glass back to her, and smiled at Maggie. 

“Hi.” Alex said, shyly, remembering her conversation with Andraste. 

“Hey, sleepyhead. You feel better?” Maggie asked, moving a lock of Alex’s hair from her forehead. Alex’s short hair was stuck up in all directions, and secretly it made her look like a hedgehog. Maggie thought it was adorable. 

“I feel a little more human, and not so much like a Zombie. Thanks for letting me take a nap.” Alex said, leaning in to her touch, as Maggie’s hand moved down to cup her cheek. Alex turned her head slightly to kiss the palm of Maggie’s hand, and watched as Maggie shivered slightly. That energy was between them again, and Alex couldn’t look away from those brown eyes. 

“Anytime. You look cute, all curled up in that chair.” Maggie said, leaning closer. Alex could feel the heat from her body and her heart thumped in her chest as she knew what Maggie’s intention was. 

“We shouldn’t.. I’m sick.” Alex said, even as she leaned closer. She could just feel the warmth of Maggie’s breath on her face, and she was engulfed by her scent. 

“If I get sick, it just means we get to spend more time together.” Maggie said, watching Alex’s eyes blink at her. She gave into the feeling, and she kissed Alex slowly, with barely any pressure. The kiss slowly grew deeper, until Alex pulled Maggie off of her feet and onto her lap, holding her close. Her hands were on Maggie’s hips, and she could feel Maggie’s breasts against her own. Her ribs ached slightly when she moved, but she wouldn’t trade the feeling of Maggie in her arms for anything. 

“Ok you two... don’t make me get the hose!’ Lucy said, as she stood there with her hands on her hips, but the smile on her showed that she wasn’t really serious. She had come out of the bathroom, and was surprised to see them making out in the chair. She was even more surprised to see that Alex was the aggressor. 

Alex pulled herself away from Maggie’s lips, and shot Lucy the bird. “Oh, like I haven’t caught you and Vasquez in various compromising positions around here before.” 

“Wait!” Maggie exclaimed. “You and Vasquez? That’s cute.” Maggie watched Lucy’s face turn red. 

“It’s an HR nightmare, but we manage.” Lucy said, being honest. 

Alex laughed. “It sucks, we lose two of our best agents for at least two days every month, when they go into heat and rut, but they manage to keep it professional the rest of the time… mostly.” 

Lucy’s face reddened further. “Just you wait, Alexandra… you’ll understand soon enough.” She teased. Alex blushed then, and Maggie laughed. She got up off of Alex’s lap, and moved to grab the mug full of ramen. 

“Here, Alex.” Maggie said, handing it to her. 

“Thanks.” Alex said, letting her fingers brush over Maggie’s when she passed it to her. Maggie blushed at the gesture. _God, I feel like a teenager with a crush._

Inside her mind, Seren laughed. _“That’s normal, Maggie. You’re falling in love, and no before you ask, just because you are soulmates doesn’t mean you automatically fall in love. It takes time just like any other relationship. You know things through the bond that you wouldn’t otherwise know, but you do still have to ask about some things.”_ Seren paused. _“My mate tells me that you should talk to Alex about her past. She’s having a bit of hard time coming to terms with liking you.”_

_Why?_ Maggie asked. _“Because You being a woman came as a bit of a shock, but also because relationships aren’t easy for her. You just might want to give her a little peace of mind.”_

Alex sneezed and then coughed again, breaking Maggie from her conversation. Alex winced and pressed her free hand to her side. “Ugg this is getting old.” Alex whined softly. Maggie went up to her and grabbed her hand and Lucy stepped closer. 

“Don’t worry, we just have to catch this alien, and then J’onn and I have approved you for a month long vacation.” Alex was about to protest, but Lucy held up her hand. “Don’t fight me on this, Alex. You need sometime to recover, and you still have to put your apartment back together.” She nodded towards Maggie. “Plus it will give you time to spend with this one, and give you time to enjoy the bond between you.” 

Alex grumbled for just a second then nodded. She turned her attention back to her mug. Maggie just shared a look with Lucy and smiled. Just as she was about to tease Alex some more, her phone rang. It was Renee’s number. 

“Hi, Ren.” She said. 

“Maggie, it’s me.” J’onn said. 

“J’onn! What the hell?” Maggie said causing Lucy to turn around in flash to look at her. Even Alex paused in mid bite to figure out what was going on. 

“Maggie, we have a problem.” J’onn said. 

“I should say so, where did you go with Winn? Everybody has been worried about you.” 

“No, the person who took Winn wasn’t me. I got knocked out at the restaurant by the shifter, and she took my place. I need to know what happened after that.” 

Maggie hesitated, and leaned against the sink. She exchanged looks with Lucy and Alex, both of which encouraged her to continue. “How do I know this is really you?” 

“Because I can tell you things the shifter wouldn’t know. Put me on speaker, please. I assume, Alex or Lucy is with you?” 

Maggie did. “They both are here so go ahead.” 

“You both will understand me when I say that our adopted family is bound together by these two words: El Mayara.” 

“Stronger together.” Lucy and Alex said at the same time, and they shared a look between them. Alex turned to Maggie. 

“He’s the real deal. Which means we have a hostile in our midst, and Winn isn’t missing, he’s been kidnapped.” Alex set her cup down and removed the blanket. She stood up slowly and Maggie moved closer ready to catch her if she faltered. 

The nap seemed to help and so did the Ramen, as Alex didn’t feel as shaky as before. She tried to pull on her clean shirt, but the motion made her flinch, so Maggie passed the phone to Lucy and helped her pull it on. They shared a heated look, and Alex wanted to kiss her again, but she knew now wasn’t the time. She settled for pulling Maggie closer and wrapped arm around the shorter woman’s shoulders. 

“Maggie, you were with the shifter for most of the time they were here right? Did they say anything to you or did they ask to look at anything?” J’onn asked through the phone. 

“We talked mostly about Alex and the bond, but um they sent Lucy and I to get the body of the person who looks like me. Oh, and they asked Winn to get them a copy of the report Alex had made about the first robbery.” 

“Ok, well let’s start there then. I’m on my way back.” J’onn said. 

“I’m coming too!” Renee said in the background. 

“Be careful, we don’t know what is going on and this alien must be after someone or something. So watch your back!” Lucy said. 

“Will do. Goodbye.” J’onn said before hanging up the phone. 

Lucy handed the phone back to Maggie who tucked it into her pocket. “Alex, are you able to do that autopsy?” Lucy asked softly. 

“Let me finish my Ramen, and I’ll be ready.” Alex said, reaching for the cup, but Maggie beat her to it so she wouldn’t have to bend as far. She picked it up and handed it to the Agent, once again exchanging heated glances. 

“Ok. I’ll go regroup with Vasquez and the rest of the squad and we’ll look into that report. You and Maggie can go and investigate that body and I’ll meet up with you later, ok?” 

“Deal.” Alex said, before taking another sip of the warm broth. Maggie nodded, and Lucy left quietly, already deep in thought. 

Maggie helped Alex sit down once more, and then she leaned up against the kitchen counter. She watched Alex silently, studying her. “Hey, do you want to take out your contacts while you are here?” 

She saw Alex squint, and remembered her observation back in the diner. Alex looked up at her, a bit startled. 

“How did you know I was wearing contacts?” Alex said, hastily swallowing her mouthful. 

Maggie laughed. “Because you are squinting at random things, like you are trying to keep them in focus, and your eyes are a bit red. You were doing it at the Diner, trying to read the menu. How long have you been wearing them?” 

Alex looked away from her again, and Maggie knew that it was probably longer than it should have been. She sighed and stepped closer. “When this is all said and done, we are going to have a conversation about you taking care of yourself ok?” Maggie leaned down to kiss Alex’s head. “Where are your glasses, and your contacts case?” 

“In my duffle. I haven’t unpacked yet.” Alex said, softly. “And it’s a deal.” 

Alex quickly finished her Ramen, and got herself cleaned up and her contacts exchanged out for her glasses. When she came out of the bathroom, she fussed over her glasses, adjusting them with a frown on her face. 

Maggie picked up on Alex’s nerves, but she thought Alex looked really sexy wearing them. She went over to her and used her finger to lift up her chin. “You look good in those.” Maggie whispered before kissing her, softly. 

“Really?” Alex whispered, pulling away to look her in the eye. 

“Yes, like a sexy scientist. Which I hear you are by the way, Doctor Doctor Agent Danvers… I bet your ass looks good in a lab coat too.” Maggie said, smirking at her. She got Alex to laugh and blush, and Alex bent down to kiss her once more. Then she held out her hand shyly. 

“Well, How about you go see for yourself? Want to sit in on my autopsy?” 

Maggie grabbed her hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze mindful of the cuts and bruises. “I would love too. Lead the way, Danvers.” The smile that Alex gave her was the biggest she seen on the Agent's face since they met, and in her mind she could feel how happy Alex was, and it made her smile too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is kind of setting the stage for getting our gang back together and for the big reveal yet to come. We still have a long way to go so hang tight! I don’t own Supergirl or any other DC character. Please leave a comment or a kudos if you are enjoying this story, seriously it helps me write faster. Come talk to me on tumblr, I’m Warriorbard2012. As always thank you for reading! :)


	7. Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again a special thank you to my Beta, AngelPants of the HR Nightmare Squad for reading and editing this chapter for me. Happy reading!

Lucy paced nervously behind her wife, hoping that if she tried not to look the results would appear faster. Vasquez turned around and gently grabbed Lucy’s hand. Despite Alex’s teasing they weren’t much for PDA, at least not in the command room, with everyone in there and when there was a crisis going on. 

“Babe.” Susan Vasquez said softly, trying successfully to stop Lucy’s pacing. “It will be ok. We’ll find Agent Schott, and figure out how to catch this alien.” She paused and pulled Lucy closer. “And then you and me have a date with our hot tub, a bottle of scotch and no clothes, remember.” 

Lucy’s eyes lit up, and she relaxed some. “I remember.” She leaned down and nuzzled her wife’s neck for a second and then pulled away, hearing the computer beep with its findings. 

Vasquez pulled up the window. “So, Ma’am, it looks like Agent Schott was taken from the data center. He must have been down there on break when the bomb went off. The alien entered the data center and accessed the mainframe using Alex’s fingerprint and then took Agent Schott while he was still unconscious.” 

“What did they gain access to?” Lucy asked, looking closer at the video. 

“It looks like they took a copy of our personnel files.” Vasquez said, alarm evident in her voice. 

“All the files or just certain ones?” Lucy said, trying not to assume the worst. They had DEO agents all over the world, some of which were undercover, a copy of this list could jeopardize their safety, not to mention the privacy of their employees. 

Vasquez typed something quickly and pulled up multiple windows, with a speed that always impressed Lucy. After a second, she said. “It looks like only the files for our team was accessed. Meaning that Alex, Winn, Me, You, J’onn,Supergirl, and Lena’s files were accessed.” 

“Really, even Lena...damn… so that means that alien is looking for something and one of us holds the key to finding it.” Lucy rubbed her temples, and sat down in her desk chair, next to Vasquez. She stared at the screen and hoped that Alex was having better luck figuring things out than she was. “Well, It looks like we are going to be here for a while then, we’ll have to go though these one by one.” 

**—————————**

Maggie watched from behind a window across the room, as Alex pulled on her gloves. The Agent was now wearing blue scrubs, white shoe covers, and a mask. Alex was also wearing a scrub hat with guns on it, that made Maggie smile like a loon at the sight. Maggie felt desire settle deep in her belly as Alex stretched carefully, the muscles in her arms clearly visible in her short sleeve scrub top. It didn’t help that Alex felt her watching and winked at her as she grabbed her scalpel. _Man the woman just doesn’t realize how attractive she is, does she?_

“Detective Sawyer?” Her thoughts were interrupted by one of Alex’s techs. He was standing in front of her, holding out a mask. “Agent Danvers asked if you wanted to observe?” 

“Sure.” She said, taking the mask. She put it on her face and followed the tech into the suite. Alex was just doing the Y incision, and Maggie grimaced. It was then that she noticed that a sheet was covering the body’s face, and she smiled at Alex’s thoughtfulness. 

“Thank you.” She said, motioning with her head towards the sheet. 

“You’re welcome. I figured you didn’t want to watch me cut into a body that looked like yours… and to be honest, I couldn’t stomach the thought either.” Alex said quietly. Her eyes were focused on the body in front of her, and so she didn’t see the quiet look of adoration that Maggie gave her. 

Maggie looked away though when Alex’s tech used the rib spreader and clippers to crack the body’s rib cage.That was disgusting no matter whose body it was. 

“Well, until this point I would say that we were looking at a normal human, but…” Alex pulled away the bones, and pointed to several weird looking objects that were nestled where the body’s heart and lungs should have been. “...these are not human. We have a heart here, and I think this is a lung, but this sack like thing here is something I haven’t seen before.” 

Alex poked it with the side of the scalpel, and it started leaking. “Oh, oops.” She motioned for her tech to take a sample, and then examined it further. “Oh, it’s like some kind of membrane!” 

“You sound way too excited right now.” Maggie teased, even as she leaned forward to get a closer look. She watched as Alex took pictures and then removed the various organs and weighed and measured them. They continued this way until every inch of the body had been examined including the head, which Maggie felt Alex’s disgust at looking at it. Alex had her tech deliver all of the samples to the lab, and she motioned Maggie into the scrub room to help clean her up. 

“You’re really hurting right now aren’t you?” Maggie said, as she washed her hands. She could feel Alex’s pain in her mind, and she tried to soothe it as best as she could though their bond. 

“Yes… the last 15 minutes or so have been rough.” Alex said, trying to catch her breath, as she washed her hands. She coughed, and sniffled a little. She had managed to hold it together to do her job, but now, her body protested. Her fever had returned and she felt hot and tired. Her stomach didn’t feel so good either. 

“Here.” Maggie said, as she helped Alex into her office just a few feet away. “Easy baby.” She said, getting her settled into her chair. She looked at the clock on the wall. Almost three hours had passed since Alex had taken her last dose of pills, she had an hour left to go before she could take anymore. 

“Thanks.” Alex whispered. Maggie smiled and leaned down to kiss Alex’s forehead. 

“You’re welcome. Now, just relax. I’m going to get you some water.” Maggie said. Alex watched her go, and she leaned back into the chair and tried to relax. Her body felt like one big knot, and she was beginning to suspect that this was more than a cold. 

“Here, Alex.” Maggie said, handing her a Dixie cup of water. Their hands touched slightly, and they both felt an electric shock run though their bodies. It didn’t hurt, but for a second they each thought that they could feel the other’s heartbeat in their own chest. 

“Wow, what the heck was that?” Alex asked, taking a breath as the feeling faded away. 

**“That was your bond forming…. it started when you took Maggie’s hand earlier. It means you have accepted the other as your mate, and your bodies are reacting accordingly. You will begin to produce a bonding hormone which will make it easier to shift and once you have shifted for the first time, you will start to experience heat or in your case, Maggie, rut.”** Andraste said quietly.

“Um, Alex!” Maggie said startled. “I can hear your conversation.” 

**“Yes, you can. Because you have formed the bond with each other it means that we can communicate freely with both of you.** Seren said. **I know this may come as a bit of a shock, but I think your bodies and hearts have recognized the other as your mate, long before your brains did.”**

“But I didn’t mean to do that, I just…” Alex sighed. She looked Maggie in the eye, and watched as she frowned. Alex realized how she was sounding and she back tracked. “It’s not that I don’t want to be mated to you Maggie, I do, but I don’t…” Alex put her head down. 

Maggie went over and knelt down in front of her, putting her hand on Alex’s knee. “It’s ok, Alex. You can talk to me.” She could feel that Alex panicking and was on the edge of a break down. 

“I don’t want you to regret being bonded to me… We barely know each other yet. What if you get to know me and you really discover what I’m like… what if you can’t deal with my baggage? Until now, I never thought about being gay, I just thought that I was broken, but what if I really am, would you really want to be shackled to someone like me for the rest of your life?” Alex said, her voice getting more and more panicked. 

“Alex…” Maggie squeezed her knee and tried to reason with her, but Alex didn’t want to deal with Maggie’s answer. 

“No! I can’t.” Alex said, jumping up, about knocking Maggie over in the process. She shook her head, and ran out of the room, ignoring Maggie yelling her name and the animals in her head trying to get her to stop. 

Maggie felt their bond grow dim, and she knew it was Alex’s state of mind that was affecting it. She sat there stunned, by Alex’s outburst of emotion. She didn’t know what to do. 

_“How do I fix this… how can I help her?”_ She closed her eyes and tried to picture Seren again, and she found herself in the limbo of the bond. Seren was with her, and after a moment a large panther came lumbering in. The fox and the panther greeted each other with playful growls and lots of licks, then they turned towards their human.

Andraste went over to Maggie and nuzzled her belly with their head, then looked up at her. **“Just love her, Maggie. That’s all Alex really wants is someone to love her, and to treat her as a valued partner. She’s spent most of her life taking care of others, that she views herself as less than. She needs to be reminded that she matters too.”**

Seren walked closer, curling their tail around Maggie’s ankle. **“But you Margaret Sawyer have to choose, is the fight worth it? Can you learn to love her and to not be afraid that she is going to run when she gets close to you? We know what happened with Emily… do you think that you can let down your walls enough to let her in, or will you shut her out?”**

_“I don’t know that I can, but it’s worth finding out. And Alex is worth fighting for, I don’t understand how come she can’t see how beautiful she is.”_

**“You know how long it took you to not feel shame about who you are… Alex will get there too.”** Seren said.

 **“She’ll be better off because she has you by her side.”** Andraste added, licking Maggie’s hand.

_“She has all of us, by her side. Now, I have to find her where is she?”_

VAndraste closed their eyes and when they opened them again, the yellow was replaced with Hazel irises. **“She’s back in her quarters.”**

 _“Thank you.”_ Maggie said, leaning down to hug them both. 

**“No, thank you.”** They said together, and Maggie opened her eyes. She ran after Alex, slamming the door behind her. 

**————————————-**

Lucy was interrupted from her reading, by the sound of feet rushing her way. She gripped the butt of her gun, and turned around in her chair. At her side, she felt her mate do the same. They both relaxed, when they realized it was just J’onn and Renee. 

“Did you find anything?” J’onn said urgently, his red eyes searching the Command room for signs of damage. 

“Well we discovered that our team’s personnel files were taken, including Supergirl’s and Lena’s consultant file. I was combing through those, and Vasquez was looking into that robbery report you asked for.” Lucy said. 

“I can’t find anything different than what was first reported. It’s the same MO as the rest of the robberies. None of the witnesses are the same, and all of the art works are by different painters.” Vasquez said, putting up the crime scene photos up on the screen. They all looked through them several times. 

“Wait! Go back!” Renee shouted. Vasquez took the picture back. “Its that a Niels Wilson painting? Wasn’t he famous for documenting the destruction of Krypton and the birth and rise of the Supers?” 

Vasquez zoomed in closer on the painting. “ _Rao’s Gentle Light_ , is the name of this one.” It was a picture of Rao, Krypton’s moon shining its rays over the skyline of Argo City, and the temple of Rao was the featured foreground of the painting.

“Is that the painting that the alien stole?” Renee asked. Vasquez did her thing, and opened up another window. 

“Yes, It looks like 3 paintings on the list were Wilson’s including that one, and two of the sculptures that were stolen were his as well. As for the rest of the paintings they were all the same subject matter, Space or Krypton.” Vasquez said. 

J’onn slammed his down on the table startling everyone. “We have this all wrong… the alien wasn’t just robbing art galleries for money, no it was searching for something that has to do with Superman or Supergirl.” 

**——————————**

“Alex!” Maggie said, running off of the elevator. She ran towards Alex’s door and saw that the door wasn’t shut all of the way. She knocked first then called out Alex’s name again before entering. Alex didn’t answer, but as she stepped in the doorway, she saw light from under the bathroom door. Maggie heard the sound of someone throwing up violently, and she didn’t hesitate. She pushed open the door and went inside. 

Alex was hunched over the toilet, her body shaking as she threw up. Maggie knew that it had to hurt like hell. She knelt down and grabbed Alex’s body and gently pulled her into her lap, and rubbed circles on her back. “Easy baby.” Maggie soothed. Alex was burning up, and her shirt was soaked with sweat. 

“Mag…” Alex tired to talk, but she couldn’t quite get it out. She threw up again, and she moaned slightly. 

“It’s ok. Try to take a deep breath. ” Maggie pulled out her phone and dialed Renee’s number. _Her and J’onn should be at the DEO, by now.”_

“Maggie?” Ren said when she picked up. 

“Hey, are you at the DEO?” Maggie asked. 

“Yeah, why?” 

“I need to speak with Lucy, but I don’t know how to get a hold of her. Can you get her for me? It's about Alex.” 

“Sure, give me a second.” Ren passed the phone and after a second she heard Lucy’s voice say. 

“Lane.” 

“Hey, Lucy. We finished the autopsy, but Alex isn’t doing very good. She’s burning up and she’s throwing up.” The sound of Alex actually throwing up provided the soundtrack to her statement. Maggie tried not to voice the panic and worry that she felt. 

“Ok. Where are you?” 

“Back in her quarters.” 

“Alright, just stay with her. I’ll get one of the doctors over in the Medbay to take a look, and I’ll send J’onn down, ok?” 

“Ok.” Maggie said, adjusting her hold as Alex sank back into her chest. “I’ll see if I can get her into her chair.” 

“Alright. I’m going to let you go so I can make that call. Call me back if she gets worse.” 

“I will, thanks Lucy.” 

“You’re welcome. Take care of our girl.” She said before she hung up. Maggie put her phone back into her pocket. 

Maggie ran her hand over Alex’s forehead, pushing back some of the hair that was plastered to her skin with sweat. “You still with me, Alex?” She asked, since Alex was leaning against her with her eyes closed. 

“Yeah.” Alex whispered, her voice hoarse. “Barely, though. My ribs are on fire.” Alex dropped her hand down to her side, and grimaced. 

“Lucy is sending down a Doctor and J’onn to take a look at you. Do you think you can stand up?” Maggie asked. Alex shook her head. 

“Give me a minute ok? I still feel like my stomach is trying to leap out of my throat.” 

Maggie chuckled at the description. “Ok, take all of the time you need… I’ve got you.” She gently rested her chin on Alex’s head, and wrapped her arms around her. 

Alex was quiet for a long moment, and just when Maggie thought that she might have fallen asleep, Alex whispered. “I’m sorry for running away.” 

“Don’t be. I know this isn’t easy, even though it feels like it is. I understand what you are feeling. I'm not good with relationships, and I’m scared that I’m going to screw this up with you. But something about this just feels right and feels normal. Like a part of me has been missing, and I didn’t know that what it was, until the moment we met. It was like I was whole for the first time.” Maggie said, shyly. Alex turned in her arms and looked at her. Maggie looked down at her, and they shared a quiet moment. 

“How about we just promise each other that we’ll take it slow, and work on talking to each other when it all feels like a bit too much, ok?” Maggie asked, gently cupping Alex’s cheek. Alex nodded shyly, and Maggie was aware that she could feel their bond again. 

“I would kiss you, but I think you would probably punch me afterwards.” Alex joked. Maggie laughed. 

“Damn right, I would. You need to brush your teeth before those lips come anywhere near mine.” Maggie said. Alex laughed too, and then sighed. 

“Can you help me up now, I think it’s safe.’’ 

“Of course.” Maggie helped Alex stand before she pulled herself up on her own feet. Gently she wrapped her arm around Alex’s body and helped her into the living room and into her chair. Alex snuggled into a comfortable spot, and Maggie stood and watched her for a second. 

“Hey, Alex?” Maggie asked, bending down next to her. 

“Huh?” 

“Even sick and pale, I think you are really beautiful, and great. When you feel better and this case is over would you like to go to dinner with me?” Maggie said, a hint of nervous anticipation in her voice. 

“I would love too.” Alex said, holding out her hand again. The weight of what it meant was between them, and Maggie smiled and held Alex’s eyes as she reached over and grabbed it. 

**——————————————**

J’onn used his override code, to bypass the fingerprint lock in Alex’s door. He didn’t know if Alex and Maggie were still in the bathroom,and he figured that it would be easier if he just let himself in. Dr. Hamilton shifted her medical bag in her hands as she followed him into the small apartment. 

J’onn was pleasantly surprised to find Alex sitting in her chair, with Maggie stretched out on the floor next to her. He was even more surprised to see that they were holding hands. He studied Alex, as Dr. Hamilton fussed over her, and he noticed that even though she looked sick and tired, he had never seen her look more happy. 

“Well, you have a fever of 101.1, and some congestion, which isn’t the best news since you already can’t breathe very well with your broken ribs.” Dr. Hamilton said after her examination. She had taken some blood, and a throat swab to rule out poison or other illness to be safe.“ Barring anything strange on the tests, I would say that you have a strain of the flu, Agent Danvers.I recommend some rest, and lots of fluids.” She turned to Maggie, recognizing a bond when she saw one. 

“She can have herbal tea, broth, water and Pedialyte if she starts throwing up again. She can have saltines if she’s feeling hungry, once she goes at least four hours without throwing up, she can start eating mild, easy to digest foods, like chicken soup. I’ll be back to see her tomorrow.” She nodded and started packing up her things. 

“Get some rest Alex.” J’onn said, coming over to his surrogate daughter and taking her free hand. 

“But what about the case?” Alex asked. She closed her eyes and swallowed slowly, feeling her stomach acting up again. Maggie saw the signs and got her the trash can just in time. 

“Easy.” She said, reaching over to rub Alex’s back. Alex groaned and spit into the trash can. 

“Don’t you worry about the case right now. We are just going over the files again trying to figure out what the alien is actually after. You did your part, doing the autopsy on the alien. Now it’s just a waiting game until we get a new lead, so you have plenty of time to rest.” 

Alex looked like she was about to protest, but it died on her lips as another round of dry heaves shut her up. J’onn took a step back and left Alex in Maggie’s capable hands. 

“Call us if she gets worse or if you need anything.” He said, he leaned over closer to whisper. “Try to make her get some sleep and to take it easy.” 

“I’ll try, but I’m beginning to see it’s almost futile. Let me know if you need me to help go over those files, I can do it here just as a easily as I could elsewhere.” 

“True, and it’s a deal.” He gave her a small hug, and then squeezed Alex’s hand. She looked up at him, giving him as small smile. And he left, knowing Alex was in good hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was fun to write, I think the animals are my favorite to write, besides Alex and Maggie of course. I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as I did. Kudos and Comments help me write faster and give me inspiration, so please tell me what you think. Come find me on tumblr, I’m Warriorbard2012. As always, thanks for reading. :)


	8. Part 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, a special thank you to my Beta for reading this and correcting my mistakes. You are amazing. Happy Reading! :)

**Part 8**

  


Maggie sat beside a sleeping Alex, thumbing through the files that J’onn had brought her a few hours ago. He had also brought Pedialyte and a few other supplies, plus more take out for herself. Her mate, (she tried that word on for size and decided she like it) had thrown up several more times, before her stomach finally seem to calm down. She was now sleeping fitfully, her sleep interrupted every once in awhile by her coughing. 

Maggie looked up as Alex stirred beside her. “Hey, easy.” She said, when Alex began to cough hard. Dr. Hamilton was suppose to be coming with some medicine to help that, but she had yet to come back. 

“Maggie?” Alex said, her voice hoarse. Maggie noticed she was sweating again. She touched a hand to her forehead, hoping that it meant that the fever was broken, but there was no such luck. Alex was just a hot as she had been hours ago. 

“I’m here.” She said, taking Alex’s hand. They experienced the shock of their connection, but it was familiar and not as scary, now. 

“The alien… what were the autopsy results?” Alex asked. Her mind just wouldn’t shut off, and something was bothering her. 

“Don’t worry about that right now, ok? Just rest.” Maggie said, moving her free hand over to Alex’s neck and rubbing gently. She felt Alex’s melt under her touch, but still she persisted. 

“Please, it’s important.” Alex asked, her dark eyes pleading. 

Maggie sighed and let go of Alex’s hand to grab the file. She had been surprised that the results came back so quickly, but she guessed that they had access to tech that she could only dream of. “Here.” She said handing Alex the file. Alex’s hands shook as she grabbed it. 

“So the race of alien is Plutonian, but there is another DNA sequence here under its fingernails, that is odd.” Alex said, frowning. She shuffled through the papers. “It almost looks like…” She squinted closer to the results page. Then she was so surprised by what she read that she almost dropped the papers. 

“Alex!” Maggie exclaimed, grabbing them. 

“I need…*cough*... J’onn!” Alex said, trying to get up, by Maggie gently pushed her back down. 

“You need to relax, Alex.” Maggie said, worry evident in her voice. “I’ll give J’onn a call, ok sweetheart?” She set down the file and grabbed Alex’s hand again. Alex was shaking. Maggie rubbed her thumb across the back of Alex’s hand and used their bond to try and calm her down. With her free hand she grabbed her phone and dialed J’onn’ number. 

“Everything ok, Maggie?” J’onn asked as he answered. 

“Alex wants to speak with you, it’s really important.” 

“Ok, well I’m on my back down with Dr. Hamilton, be there in a few minutes.” He said hanging up. 

“He’s on his way.” Maggie said, she stood up and walked over to the sink to get more water. She wet a dish rag and rung it out and she carried it over to the chair. She placed the rag on the back of Alex’s neck and handed her the water. Alex shivered when the wet cloth hit her skin, but Maggie noticed that she relaxed a little. 

“Alex?” 

“Hmm?” Alex mumbled her mouth full of water. 

“I don’t think this is the flu…?” Maggie said quietly. Alex coughed. 

“I agree.” She coughed harder and motioned for the trash can. Maggie held it up just as Alex started throwing up again. After a few minutes she calmed down and breathing hard she leaned back in the chair. Maggie set down the trash can, and leaned over her to adjust the blanket. 

“If the waitress was the one who attacked J’onn do you think that she could have done something to you?” 

“Like poison?” Alex asked, her voice hoarse. “Maybe, But I think this is something else.” Maggie was about to ask what she meant by that when J’onn opened the door. 

“Hi.” He said, stepping aside to hold the door open for Dr. Hamilton. She came in dragging with her an IV stand and a bag. 

“Hey, so Alex your results came back. It was negative for poison and for influenza A and B, but you do have some type of illness, we think it’s an alien virus. The origin is unknown, so we’ve dubbed it Alien flu until we can figure out more information.We are going to start you on some antibiotics in the meantime to try and lessen your symptoms.” 

“Do you have the results of the test?” Alex asked. 

“Yeah, would you like to see it?” Dr. Hamilton asked curiously. 

“Yes, especially the DNA replication analysis.” Alex said, trying to get up again but Maggie gently pushed her back. 

“You need to relax, Sweetheart.” Maggie said. 

“Here.” Dr. Hamilton handed Alex her tablet, and Alex studied it. 

“It’s the same…” she held out the tablet to J’onn and the report from the autopsy. “The DNA is the same.” 

“It’s Lex… Lex Luthor.” Alex said, sitting up again and this time Maggie let her, too shocked to stop her. 

“How is that possible?” Dr. Hamilton gasped. 

“He’s been working with this alien, and somehow he’s spliced his DNA with theirs. Meaning he’s been able to create something that allows him to use their powers. But in the process he’s created a virus… or at least allowed their alien flu to spread to humans.” Alex rasped. She got up, and paced. Everyone backed away, giving her the time and space she needed to think this through. “He’s the one who attacked me at my apartment and the one who has been stealing the art.” 

“But why?” Maggie asked. “It’s doesn’t make any sense.” 

“It does if he did all of this to get back at Supergirl….” J’onn said. Alex suddenly bolted toward the door, but J’onn grabbed her and held her. 

“No, Alex.” 

“I have to warn her! She needs me!” Alex said yelling, banging her already sore hands against J’onn’s chest. 

“No, Agent Danvers. We can’t let you leave the building. We don’t know if you are contagious or not, You could infect the entire city! It’s bad enough that I let J’onn and Maggie stay in here…. plus we don’t know how bad this is going to get, we need to keep you under observation.” Dr. Hamilton said putting her hand on Alex’s shoulder. 

Maggie felt Alex’s turmoil and she gently moved closer and wrapped her arm around Alex’s waist. She pulled her away from J’onn and into her own chest. Alex was shaking again, and Maggie could feel her breathing heavy. “Easy Sweetheart, Easy.” 

“I promise I won’t let anything happen to her ok, and I’ll keep you posted.” J’onn said, heading out of the room. Maggie got Alex seated back in the chair and calm enough for Dr. Hamilton to insert the IV and start the medicine. She also administered a sedative. It took about ten minutes and then Alex was out like a light. Maggie pushed back a lock of her hair and then gently rubbed her thumb over the back of Alex’s hand. She looked over at Dr.Hamilton. 

“Is she going to be ok?” 

“I hope so, but I must warn you that I have no idea what this is. I have no clue what other symptoms could manifest, so we must be vigilant in keeping an eye on her. It’s probably going to get worse before it gets better.” She adjusted one final thing on the IV Stand and then turned towards Maggie. 

“The bond between you and her is a recently developed bond, correct?” Dr. Hamilton asked, gathering up the wrappers from the tubes and other trash and threw it away. 

“Yes, in fact we just met…” She paused and looked at her watch. “Almost two days ago.” 

The doctor looked surprised. “Oh. I never would have guessed. You seem comfortable with each other already. Have you met your animal?” 

“Yes, and I’ve met Alex’s too.” Maggie said, going over to Alex’s mini fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. 

“Wow. I haven't seen a bond develop that fast before. Have you experienced any other changes yet?” 

“Our sense of smell has changed, for both of us, and we can feel each other quite well.” Maggie took a drink, and closed her eyes for a second. “She’s a bit agitated, but she seems to be content at the moment.” 

“Remarkable.” Dr. Hamilton commented, she paused and looked at Alex for a moment before looking back over at Maggie. “With a new bond that strong, I’m not sure what to expect with Alex being sick like this. You both are going through hormonal changes right now even if you aren’t showing it yet, and that could affect the virus that she has in ways I can’t even imagine.” 

They both looked over as Alex stirred slightly, letting out a tiny whimper before settling down as Maggie touched her arm. Dr. Hamilton observed all of this, and a thought struck her. 

“I’m going to have my lab techs bring in a cot for you both, you may need to be in bodily contact with her to help keep her settled down. Is that going to be a problem?” 

“No.” Maggie said, realizing that all she wanted to help Alex feel better, whatever it took. “Not at all.” 

“Ok, they will be down with that cot shortly. Please call me the moment anything changes.” She gave Maggie her card. Then she patted Maggie’s shoulder. “She’ll be alright. Agent Danvers is as strong as they come, she’ll get through this.” 

Maggie nodded and watched her leave, then she settled down on the floor once more, holding Alex’s hand. 

**“Dr. Hamilton was right, Maggie. Alexandra will be alright, she has you to keep her strong.”** Seren said. 

_“I hope so.”_ Maggie thought. 

**_“She’s a fighter, a warrior, strength is in her blood, Margaret. Don’t be afraid.”_** Andraste said.

Alex stirred again, thrashing a little. Maggie squeezed her hand. _“Nightmares?”_

**“Yes, the fever is making them worse.”**

_“What is she dreaming about?”_ Maggie asked, wondering what horrors the agent had experienced in life that could haunt her so badly in her sleep. 

**_“She dreams of the tank… I think that’s the biggest one, but there are others, fears and failures that continue to haunt her. I’ve tried breaking through them, but their hold on her is too strong. We just have to wait them out.”_ **

Maggie shivered when she thought about the tank. She had asked J’onn about it when he came down to give her the files and he preempted the question and had included the report about the kidnapping. He had said that he knew that she had questions but that asking Alex would do more harm than good at this point in her recovery, and at least this way she would know. 

Reading the file had made her physically sick, and even thinking about it now was enough to make her stomach turn. There was a lot more to the story than the news had reported: _Alex had been kidnapped from her building’s elevator coming home from a visit with her sister. She had been tasered and then drugged. He had taken her to an abandoned warehouse and had locked her in a glass holding tank. Then the kidnapper had called her sister, Kara Danvers (Maggie recognized the name as one of Catco’s famous reporters, who had married Lena Luthor a few months back), and told her that the DEO and Supergirl had 36 hours to free his father from prison or Alex was going to die._

_Kara had contacted the DEO, and J’onn, Lucy, Supergirl and the rest of Alex’s strike team, all put in efforts to find her. They had visited the guy’s father in prison hoping that he would know where his son was keeping Agent Danvers, but he knew nothing. Maggie now knew that J’onn was able to read his mind, and was able to figure out that he was telling the truth._

_Two hours into the 36 hour ultimatum, Winn had gotten an email from the kidnapper, that had a video link showing that Alex was alive, but that she was trapped. He allowed them two minutes to speak to her, and she found out that her tracker wasn’t working. Winn tried to trace the link, but proved to be untraceable, so after the signal cut out on the audio, they were forced to watch as Alex paced back and forth for hours trying to figure out how to escape._

_Alex finally realized that maybe they could trace her tracker if she wired it into the one of the cameras watching her, so she managed to dismantle it, and then used a broken credit card to cut the tracker out of her shoulder. (Maggie had gotten sick at that part… she had seen the scar with her own eyes and it made her heart hurt when she realized what exactly it was from.) Alex wired it into the camera, and piggy backed off of the WiFi signal. Winn got her location or so they thought. It traced them back to a different warehouse where Supergirl triggered a trap._

_The time went down to four hours and the tank started to flood. J’onn went back the prison and got a location of the kidnappers last known location from the Dad, and when they raided it he was there. With three hours left they tried everything they could to get him to talk, but finally after a call to Wonder Woman of all people, he gave up the location just as the timer went down. J’onn and Supergirl flew to the warehouse, and busted Alex out, but it was almost too late. She had swallowed a lot of water, and had been oxygen deprived for two minutes. They kept her in a coma, to see if her brain would heal itself and she woke up a week later. But the damage was done._

_Alex still suffered from PTSD and was obviously triggered by small spaces and the sound of running water. The report also said, that Alex had some breathing issues and had weakness and numbness in her left arm and right leg that she had to go to physical therapist for. She was cleared to return for duty within one month after the kidnapping and she had just returned to the field from desk duty just last month._

Maggie ran her thumb along Alex’s hand, the woman in front of her was most certainly a fighter. 

“Maggie.” Alex whispered, waking up. Her voice was hoarse and she sounded a bit dazed. 

“I’m right here, sweetheart.” 

“Trash can!” Alex warned, and Maggie got it to her hands just in time. After a long moment of dry heaving, Alex coughed and leaned back in the chair, her body weak and exhausted. 

Maggie set the trash can down and went to the sink to wash her hands. She grabbed another bottle of water and a straw that J’onn had left from her takeout bag earlier. Then she went to back to Alex and knelt down in front of her. She put the straw into the water bottle she just opened and passed it to her mate. “Here try to take a sip.” Alex did, and then passed it back sighing. “I’m sure this isn’t how you wanted to spend your weekend. I’m sorry that you are stuck babysitting me.” Alex said, sadness very evident in her tone. 

Maggie shook her head, but before she could answer, there was a knock at the door. She got up, and grabbed her gun, holding it toward the floor just in case. She looked through the peephole, and saw that it was just the lab techs. She opened the door for them and they drug in a large cot, which took up most what little space was left over in the room. Then one of the techs handed her a large duffle. “This has sheets, pillows and a blanket, Ma’am.” 

“Thank you, Agent…” 

“Kendall, Ma’am.” He said, giving her a quick salute. She nodded at him and him and his partner left quietly. 

“What’s that for?” Alex asked, coughing slightly. 

“Me and you… if you want too.” Maggie blushed. “You’ve been settling down in your sleep better when you’re in physical contact with me… a side effect of our bond. Dr. Hamilton suggested that we sleep next to each other.” She opened up the duffle. “And It looks like she gave us enough pillows to keep you elevated.” She looked at Alex. “Will you let me hold you so we both can get some rest?” 

At first Alex looked a little frightened, so Maggie was quick to reassure her. “No funny business, I promise. I think I need to be with you as much as you need to be with me.” She confessed quietly, and Alex’s eyes softened. 

“Ok. Hey come here.” Alex said, holding out her hand. Maggie came over and held it, suddenly realizing that she was crying. 

“Sorry. I don’t know what this is all about.” She sniffled, wiping her eyes. 

“It’s ok. I’m sorry.” Alex said, worried that she had hurt Maggie somehow. 

Maggie just shook her head and leaned closer, kissing Alex’s forehead. She was still pretty warm, and she was sweating still. She gave Alex the bottle of water. “Here drink this while I put the sheets on this thing and then we both can rest alright?” 

Alex nodded. She sipped the water though the straw while she watched Maggie run around the small room, tucking in sheets and fluffing pillows. Then she moved over and helped Alex up. 

“Grab your little friend there.” Maggie said, pointing to the IV stand, as she wrapped her arm around Alex’s waist, trying to avoid putting pressure on her ribs. 

Alex chuckled at the comment, and she grabbed the IV stand and pulled it along. She took a step and about fell over, her body not wanting to listen to her simple commands. Maggie was the only thing holding her up. “This sucks.” She whined. “I feel like a newborn foal… I can’t walk straight.” 

Maggie bit her lip trying to hold back the comment that formed on the top of her tongue. It was too soon for jokes like that. “Easy, Bambi… I’ve got you.” Maggie replied instead. 

Alex laughed even harder as Maggie helped her sit down. “Ouch.” She held her side. “That was funny.” 

Maggie just smiled and Alex thought it was the prettiest smile she had ever seen. Maggie had these dimples that were just adorable, and Alex really wanted to lean over and kiss her… but then she realized that she hadn’t brushed her teeth yet, and she didn’t want to pass her flu bug to Maggie. 

“I felt that.” Maggie commented as she took off her boots and her shirt, leaving her in just her sports bra. 

“Um….” Alex blushed, but she couldn’t look away. Maggie had perfect abs, and curves in all of the right places. Alex felt a thud of desire hit her low in her belly and she bit her lip to keep from moaning at the thought of tracing her tongue along Maggie’s skin. “I thought you said, no funny business.” 

“There won’t be, it’s just that I’m going to need my shirt to wear tomorrow, so I thought that I would try to keep it clean as best as I can. I’m going to leave my pants on.” Maggie smiled coyly at her, feeling Alex’s desire spread across their bond. She let it go though, feeling nervousness and fear as well. It made her sad, that Alex was scared, although she didn’t really understand why. 

She got into the cot next to Alex and made sure that Alex was covered over(she was in the shivering stage of her fever again) and settled down. She wrapped her arms around Alex and pulled her closer. 

“Hey who said you get to be the big spoon?” Alex protested. 

“I’m the alpha.” Maggie said simply knowing that Alex couldn’t argue with that. “And besides you're the one that’s hurting, Can you honestly say that you feel up to holding me right now?” 

“Not really, I can barely hold me up right now.” Maggie gently kissed the back of her neck, Alex flinched and Maggie pulled back. 

“Just relax ok? I won’t hurt you.” Maggie whispered. Alex sighed heavily, and took a long breath in, letting it out slowly in a technique Maggie recognized from yoga. She realized that Alex was using meditative breathing exercises to calm herself, so she gently moved back a little. 

“Are you ok?” Maggie said, hoping that she didn’t accidentally trigger a panic attack. 

“Yeah, I’m just not used to people being in my space like this.” Alex confessed quietly. “I…” her voice trailed away as she couldn’t find the words to express what she was feeling. She sighed. 

Maggie felt all kinds of emotions cross over from their bond, desire, anger, disgust, fear, and she let go of Alex’s waist, not wanting to be the cause of those feelings. (Although the desire, she was happy to see that, but now was not the time to explore that feeling.) That seemed to be the wrong move because then she felt even more disgust, which she now realized was directed towards Alex herself. 

“I told you I was broken.” Alex whispered quietly. Maggie felt her heart break. 

“Baby, you aren’t broken. You’ve been through so much over these past few months, you escaped from an intense situation and dealt with serious injuries.That’s going to take a while to come back from. I’m sorry if I’m pushing you to do something that you’re not ready to do.” 

“No I am… it’s just I can’t see you. The bond is telling me that it’s you, but my brain doesn’t know what to think. Can we just change positions or something, at least for now? Maybe when I get to know you better…” Alex’s voice trailed off again. She motioned that she wanted to turn over, so Maggie got up and helped her reposition, so that Alex was facing her. She propped her up a little better so that she didn’t have as much pressure on her ribs, and then climbed back into bed. Alex cuddled to her chest. “Is this ok?” Alex asked. 

Maggie ran her fingers through her hair. “It’s fine. Just relax ok?” Alex coughed, but then settled down. Maggie watched her for a long moment, feeling Alex finally relax, so much so that she finally though Alex was asleep. 

She closed her eyes was almost asleep herself, when she felt Alex’s body twitch, and she felt something wet hit her skin. She looked down, wondering if Alex was drooling, but she quickly discovered that she was awake and that she crying. 

“Hey.” She said softly, and Alex looked up at her, her hazel eyes wet with tears. She buried her head into Maggie’s chest and wept. Maggie didn’t say anything, but instead just held her until Alex was out of tears. She had long realized that Alex probably had yet to process what had happened to her, either because she hadn’t felt safe enough too, or because she had pushed it aside until she couldn’t just ignore it anymore. 

She ran her fingers through Alex’s short hair, and sighed, as she realized that Alex had cried herself to sleep. Alex had her body in a death grip and Maggie wasn’t about to move. Closing her eyes, she settled in for the long night. 

**——————————————————**

After he had left Alex’s room, J’onn went back up to the command room and told Lucy, Renee and Vasquez what Alex had discovered. 

“But why would he need access to our files… if he was after Lena he knows where she is, and We already know that he knows Supergirl’s real identity, so he could find her easily too.” Lucy said. 

“And how did Alex get the virus… it doesn’t seem to be spread through the air or by touch or we all would have been exposed.” Renee said. J’onn thought for a moment. “She’s been showing symptoms since after the attack, we all thought it was her injuries. I wonder if he did something to her when he attacked her in her apartment.” 

“We bagged a syringe for processing when we searched the place, but we thought it was the medical team’s trash from them doing first aid. Medbay confirmed it was the same brand as theirs so we didn’t do anything with it. I’ll have Alex’s team run it and see what pops up.” Lucy said grabbing her phone. But then she paused. 

“J’onn you were attacked… maybe you should go get checked out! Who knows what happened to you while you were out.” Lucy said. He went to protest, but she shook her head. He sighed. 

“Fine. I’ll be right back. And I’ll talk to Alex’s team.” He said, before stalking away pouting. 

Lucy shook her head at him before turning back to the rest of the team. “Ok, so that just leaves the three of us. I vote that we pay the Luthor Mansion a visit and check for anything suspicious. Who’s ready for some action?” Vasquez and Renee’s matching grins brought a smile to her own face. “All right then… let’s roll.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I haven’t abandoned this or any of my other stories, I promise. It’s going to take me a little bit longer to get these chapters out as well as the rest of the days that I’m over due for my Nov prompts , and for You Held On. As a retail worker this holiday season, it’s been kind of crazy and I don’t have the mental energy at the end of the day to write as much as I was before. So please be patient with me, I’ll be back at full speed in January. Until then, just keep sending me comments telling me what you think of this story and your predictions on what you think will happen next. As always thank you for reading, and I wish you all a wonderful Holiday Season and a Happy New Year! :)


	9. Part 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is unbeta’d, so any mistakes are my own. Happy Reading! :) 
> 
> PS: In Case there is any confusion when the animals are talking together with either Alex or Maggie; **_Seren_** will be in **_bold and emphasis_** and _Andraste_ will be in _emphasis_. **Maggie or Alex** will be just **bold**.

**Part 9**

  


Maggie woke up suddenly, her heart beating wildly in her chest. She stared up at the ceiling for a second trying to calm her body down. When she finally got her barings of where she was, she wondered what woke her up. 

Alex whimpered softly next to her and Maggie realized that it was the bond that had woken her up. 

“Alex?” Maggie said, into the darkness of the room. 

“Sorry, if I woke you.” Alex apologized. Her voice was small, and she sounded like she was trying to hide the fact that she was in pain. Now that she was awake, Maggie could feel Alex’s discomfort clear as day. 

“You didn’t, I think Seren was the one that woke me up.” Maggie ran her hand over Alex’s back, feeling her shirt was stuck to her skin with sweat. “Hey, I think your fever broke.” She felt Alex’s forehead, and she felt a little warm, but nothing like it had been. 

“Yeah.” Alex said, tiredly. She coughed and then sat up with a grunt. She adjusted her pillows slightly then laid back down, snuggling closer to Maggie’s body. Maggie rubbed her back, feeling Alex’ breath against her chest. “I feel like something that has washed up on the beach and has been lying in the sand for three days, baking in the hot sun.” 

“Oh, that good huh?” Maggie joked. Then she sighed. “What can I do?” 

“Nothing, just what you are doing is nice. I forgot how much I like cuddling.” Alex said, absentmindedly. “My sister used to spend the night with me all of the time...before she was bonded, I mean.” 

“You sound like you miss her.” Maggie asked. 

“I do, but I’m happy for her. Her and Lena are a good match.” Alex said, but Maggie felt the wave of sadness. 

“But being happy for her, doesn’t mean you can’t miss her or be sad that you don’t see her as often now… you know that right?” 

“I shouldn’t be, I was the one who pulled away, who couldn’t handle the change. She was getting married, she shouldn’t have had to deal with her crazy sister on top of everything else.” 

Maggie got the impression that this was a something that someone else had told her, and it made her mad. It wasn’t Alex’s fault that she had gotten kidnapped and injured at the same time as her sister was getting married. From what she gathered from her conversations with Alex, Lucy and J’onn, it sounded like Kara and Alex were really close. Kara wasn’t just her sister, but her best friend. Alex needed her friends and family to be there for her, and Maggie got the impression that Alex’s family really wasn’t. She didn’t know the whole story so she was trying not to judge, but it just didn’t seem right to her. Maggie growled in displeasure. 

“That’s not fair. You were hurt, and I know that I don’t know the whole story, but I feel like being kidnapped trumps a wedding. As a bonded soulmate, I can honestly say that wedding is just a bonus, because what we have between us that’s growing and developing is the real thing, we don’t have to have a piece of paper to tell us that…” 

Alex stopped her rant by gently grabbing her face and kissing her forehead. “You’re adorable, and I would kiss you right now, but I haven’t brushed my teeth.” 

Maggie grumbled slightly, still a little upset, but Alex’s lips on her skin was a nice distraction. “Speaking of, how’s your stomach?” 

“Sore, But I don’t feel like I’m going to puke anymore so that’s a plus. I just can’t seem to find a comfortable spot that doesn’t pull on my ribs.” She sighed and shifted uncomfortablely again. 

Maggie gave her back a slight rub in sympathy. “It’s been about… Five hours since we went to sleep. It might be time for more medicine.” Maggie said, looking at her watch. She picked up Her phone and dialed Dr.Hamilton’s number. 

The Doc picked up on the first ring. “Hamilton.” 

“Hey, it’s Maggie. Alex’s fever broke, but she’s in a lot of pain.” 

“Ribs?” Hamilton asked. 

“Yes, and she says that her stomach is sore and is hurting a little.” 

“Not surprising considering all of the abuse she’s put it through. I’ll be right down.” 

“Copy that.” Maggie answered, before she ended the call. 

Everything was quiet for a long moment. Maggie amused herself by massaging Alex’s head, neck and shoulders, getting her to relax and purr like a kitten. Alex looked a little startled by the sounds coming out of her own mouth. 

“That feels really good, but I’m not sure it was me who is enjoying it the most, I think it’s my panther.” Alex said. 

“Kind of like when my fox growled at the waitress who was flirting with you.” Maggie said. 

Alex nodded. “I should have known then that something was up… she paid way too much attention to me. Maybe Seren knew that and was trying to warn us in their own way.” 

“Could be. Or maybe she really was flirting with you.” Maggie paused and kissed Alex’s forehead. “You are really beautiful you know.” She rubbed a thumb over Alex’s cheek. 

Alex blushed and looked up at her, those beautiful hazel eyes were breathtaking and vulnerable. “Even with all of the scars?” 

“Yes… they are a testament to what a badass you are, Danvers.” Maggie kissed her cheek at the spot where and then yawn and stretched. She gently untangled herself from Alex and got up. She replaced the covers on Alex before heading towards the bathroom. 

“Be right back.” She said, pausing in the door way. She looked back at Alex, with almost a bashful expression, those brown eyes seemingly looking right though her. Alex felt her cheeks turn red again, and when Maggie was out of sight she rubbed her fingers over her face. 

**”Rao, She makes me feel like a teenager.”** She thought. 

_“She does more than that, Warrior.”_ Andraste said, cheekily. Alex blushed harder and shifted slightly on the bed. 

**_“Don’t tease her, Mate. You know this is all new for her.”_** Seren said. **_“Don’t worry, Alexandra… if it helps any, you make Margaret feel the same way.”_**

**“She can’t hear any of this can she?”** Alex asked nervously.

_“No, we are just talking to you.”_ Andraste reassured her. _“How are you feeling?”_

**“I’m ok. I think I’ve slept better tonight that I have in months.”** Alex was surprised by that revelation.

**_“You did. Your nightmares stopped.”_** Seren noted. 

**“They did?”**

**_“Yes, physical touch from your mate, while it’s not a cure all, it does help in cases like yours. It’s a hormonal thing, like a pheromone. You felt comfortable enough to let your guard down and so your body responded as such.”_** Seren said. 

**“Makes sense as to why I feel so much calmer when she’s around, and why I feel so comfortable with her. Is it because she’s the alpha, or should I say that you’re the alpha together… you and her, Seren?”**

**_”Yes. It’s part of our drive as Alpha is to take care of our mates, but you do the same for her as an Omega, in a way that is both the same and different.”_ **

Alex looked up as Maggie came back. Her… mate, was carrying a Dixie cup and a toothbrush. 

“Here, I know that you probably aren’t feeling up to getting up, so I’m bringing your toothbrush to you. You’ll probably feel better not having monster breath.” Maggie said hesitantly. 

Alex smiled. “Thank you.” She took the items and began brushing her teeth. Maggie had even put toothpaste on there for her. When she was done, she traded Maggie the items for a mug of hot tea. 

“You’re amazing.” Alex said, after taking a drink. She sent down the mug on the floor and she motioned Maggie forward and gently kissed her. She felt Maggie smile into the kiss, and she smiled too. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that all night.” Alex said, pulling away before kissing her again. “I like kissing you.” 

“I like kissing you too.” Maggie said, gently rubbing Alex’s back. She felt Alex lean into the touch and purr slightly. “Look at you, your panther is a pleasure hound.” 

“Pleasure cat, thank you very much.” Alex said, smiling. “If I scratch behind your ears, will I make your foot wiggle?” Alex teased, poking fun at the canine part of her Mate. 

“No, but I can guarantee you can make me wiggle if you scratch something else…” Maggie said, giving her a sly wink. Alex blushed, she shook her head at Maggie’s cheesy joke. She averted her eyes and bit her lip. 

“Hey, I’m sorry…” Maggie started to apologize, thinking that it was too soon to joke like that, but she was cut off by Alex turning back around quickly to kiss her. Maggie was pulled down to the cot, and she quickly found herself underneath Alex’s strong body, as Alex straddled her hips. Her mate kissed her hard and she moved her hands up and down Maggie’s shoulders, as if she wasn’t quite sure what to do with her hands. They kissed for a while, each moment that passed they got more and lost in each other. 

Alex sighed as Maggie’s lips found her neck, and then it was Maggie’s turn to moan as Alex’s thigh slotted between hers unconsciously. Alex’s thigh pressed right up again Maggie’s center, and Maggie felt the heat grow deep in her belly. But as she sought out more of that delicious friction on her core, Alex pulled way. 

“Did I… did I hurt you?” She said slightly out of breath. Her face was flushed and her eyes were a little wild with passion and Maggie thought that she had never seen a more beautiful sight. 

“No, that was a good sound. You ok?” Maggie said, getting the feeling that while Alex wanted this, she was extremely nervous about it. “We don’t have to do this now.” 

“I want to… I…” She sighed and moved away. She sat up and sat on the edge of the cot face in her hands. 

Maggie sighed too, and rubbed her face trying to get her brain to focus on Alex and not on what was just about to happen. “Babe?” 

“I’ve never done this before.” Alex started and then stopped as she struggled to find the words for how she was feeling. 

“I know and it’s ok, sometimes it can take a person years to realize that they are attracted to the same sex and it’s ok.” Maggie said, thinking that she was talking about her being with a woman. 

“No, I’ve never done _this_ before.” She gestured between them. 

“Oh? Oh.” Maggie paused. “You mean you’ve never had sex before?” 

“Wait, what?” Alex sighed. “No, I mean I’ve had sex before but it wasn’t… I feel more for you in one kiss than I ever had having sex in my whole life. I was never a big fan of intimacy. Of the whole making out, making love, cudding after sex, holding hands down the street, and talking about the future... I thought that maybe I was broken, that I just wasn’t built that way, but with you I want all of that and more. And I don’t know what to do, everything is moving to fast and I feel like I’m out of control.” Alex said sadly. 

Maggie turned to kiss her cheek and pull her closer. “It’s ok. I’ve got you and we will figure this out together. But I think now may not be the best time to explore this, not while you are sick ok?” Maggie said. She felt Alex pull away slightly as a hint of rejection flowed to her. Realizing that Alex misinterpreted what she was saying she pulled her back. “That wasn’t a rejection, ok… it was promise that when you are feeling better we will explore these feelings ok?” She kissed her softly, and then got up again. 

“Here let me make us some soup.” Maggie said, pulling the pot out of the drainer. Alex sighed and rubbed her face again. 

“Yeah, thank you. I’m kind of hungry. I’ll be right back.” Alex said, as she got up quickly, without another word or any hint that she was in pain and headed for the bathroom. Maggie watched her go, feeling a vague sense of confusion and disquiet coming from her mate. 

**“What’s going on?”** She asked the animals.

**_“I’m not sure.”_** Maggie felt that Seren was just as confused as she was.

_“Let me go talk to her.”_ Andraste replied. 

Maggie sighed and busied herself making the soup, her eyes darting to the bathroom door, as she tried to ignore a growing sense of dread. 

**———————**

  


J’onn huffed as Doctor Hamilton took another vial of blood. “Don’t you have enough to test yet?” He said grumpily. He was sweating and beads of sweat were running down into his face. They had already determined that he had the virus, but they were doing more tests to see what side-effects that may manifest since his physiology was different than a normal human. 

“Almost done. Just relax, J’onn.” Hamilton said. She pulled out the needle and watched as his body healed itself. “There now I’m done.” 

“How is Alex?” He asked, wincing as another shiver went through his body. 

“Better, Maggie says that her fever broke, but that she’s in a lot of pain. You know it’s nice that Agent Danvers has a bondmate. Maybe we can finally get her to relax.” 

They both chuckled. J’onn sighed and coughed slightly. “The virus seems to have manifested itself days earlier than it did with Alex, but the symptoms don't seem as severe. Is it because my physiology is closer to the Plutonians than Alex’s?” 

“I think so, but to be honest, I have no idea. This is such an unknown virus that I can’t even begin to imagine what it might do or how it might affect you both. It maybe that your healing powers are preventing it from affecting you like it did Agent Danvers. Alex is vulnerable especially because she is human and because of her bond. Her body is changing already and I’m worried that this might affect her in someway.” She handed him a towel and he wiped off his forehead. 

He coughed again, and she handed him some water. “Let me get this to the lab.” She paused and help up the vial.”Then I need to go check on Alex and then I’ll be back to check on you. There is a basin next to you if you feel the urge to throw up, call anyone if you need anything Director.” Hamilton patted his hand. J’onn nodded and took another sip of water. He watched her go and then closed his eyes, trying to get rid of the headache that was forming behind his eyes. 

He opened them again, when he felt a touch at his wrist. He jumped when he saw who was standing in front of him. “M’yri’ah?” He whispered, not believing what was happening in front of his eyes. 

“It’s me, beloved.” 

“No, it can’t be. You died.” He choked on his sudden tears. “I watched you die.” Standing in front of him holding his hand was his wife. 

**————————————**

  


Lucy pulled the DEO strike van up to the sidewalk a block away from the Luthor Mansion. “Ok, team. Here’s the plan. Vasquez and I will take the front and Renee, you take the back. If anyone is watching us, they will hopefully recognize me as a friend of theirs. And if anyone asks you what you are doing, tell them you’re a cop. Look for anything suspicious, but stay on the grounds and watch out for Brutus.” 

“Who’s Brutus?” Renee asked. 

“Lena and Kara’s German Shepherd. It was his name when they got him at the shelter and Kara didn’t have the heart to change it.” 

“Kara is Alex’s sister right?” Renee asked. 

“Yes.” Lucy answered. 

“Shouldn’t she know that her sister is sick?” 

Lucy and Vasquez exchanged a look. “One would think, but Kara and Alex have had a bit of a falling out.” 

“Oh. What happened?” Renee asked, checking her gun. 

“Well it started around the time that Alex got kidnapped, Alex understandably started pulling away from everyone, and Kara called her out on it, but unfortunately she did it in front of their mother, and Eliza accused Alex of sabotaging Kara’s wedding with her drama. Alex thought that Kara agreed with their mother, and pulled away even more, which made Kara upset, both at Alex for being so stubborn and at her mother for treating Alex like that. But things really came to a head, when Alex got into that fight a few days ago. Lena was the other agent who was at her apartment, she had gone there to talk to Alex on Kara’s behalf when they were both jumped by the shapeshifter. Lena almost bled out before help could arrive. Kara hasn’t talked to Alex since an awkward encounter at the medbay, before Lena got transferred to a private hospital. They haven’t spoken since.” Lucy said. “I tried calling her, but she hasn’t answered.” 

Renee was silent, she felt like there was more to the story that they weren’t telling her, but she let it go. 

“Well, maybe she can’t. We know Lex is involved, maybe he did something with her, or to Lena?” Vasquez said suddenly as the thought struck her. 

“Good point. Come on, let’s take a look around.” Lucy said, checking her own weapon and then pointing towards the mansion. “Once again, we are just looking, if you see anything out of the ordinary use the radio, don’t engage. Are we clear?” 

“Yes, Ma’am.” Both Vasquez and Renee said together. Then all three of them left the van and headed for their spots. 

**———————————**

  


Alex washed her hands and then splashed cold water on her face. She hoped that the water would jump start her body and her mind so that she could think again. She sat down on the toilet cover, not ready to go back out there with Maggie. 

She felt a bit embarrassed about her behavior a few moments before, but the truth still remained that she was turned on and she still even now wanted nothing more than Maggie’s hands on her skin and her mouth on hers. The image brought another pang of desire in her center and a flood of emotions into her brain. Deliberately she suppressed the bond, not wanting Maggie to feel anything she was projecting until she could figure it out herself, that way she wouldn’t embarrass herself more. 

**’What the hell is wrong with me? I don’t do things like this.”** Alex thought. She winced as another cramp hit her belly. She rubbed her belly over her t-shirt, trying to ease the pain. 

_“Warrior….”_ Andraste said, in her thoughts. _“...Why are you troubled?_

**”Didn’t you see what happened? I pounced on her like an animal. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”** Alex wiped her forehead, feeling sweaty and hot again. Her fever was back. 

_”Alex, I believe that this virus is affecting your body, and it has triggered a pre-heat in you.”_

**”Pre-heat? What am I, an oven?”**

Andraste laughed, a beautiful and melodious sound that immediately put Alex at ease. _“That was a good one. No, basically your body is is getting ready to go into heat. You know what heat is right?”_

**”Yeah, it’s when shifters and bondmates like us are able to reproduce. A heat is when an a Omega like me is able to get pregnant, and a rut is when an Alpha can get an Omega pregnant. That’s all that I know about it.”** Alex answered. 

_“Very good. Well just like us (your animal counterparts) you can only reproduce in a specific time period. Heats and Ruts help jumpstart that window by making your hormones go a little crazy and all you really think about is mating with your soulbond. Heat starts with a fever, increased sweating, and cramps, then it progresses into an increased sex drive and increased stamina as well as some other symptoms.”_ Andraste paused and then continued.

_“Right now, you are in the early stage of your bond, your hormones are changing to allow you to shift into my form and to allow your body to experience these changes. It progresses slowly to prevent your body and mind from going into overload and shock. The virus however has tricked your body into thinking that you are passed that point and that you are ready to mate. I’m worried that your body won’t be able to handle this sudden change.”_

Alex sighed. **“What can we do?”**

_”Dr. Hamilton may have a drug that can suppress your heat until your body is ready to handle it. It can be dangerous if taken over a long period of time, but it’s the only way to stop it.”_

Alex was quiet for a moment as she thought about everything. The panther sensed that there was a question that their human had, but she was too scared to ask it. _“What is it, Brave one?”_

**“I will be able to mate with her right… eventually?”** Alex asked and Andraste caught on to her worry and her fear. 

Andraste wished that they were in the bond so that they could give their human a lick, and a nuzzle. They knew that Alex’s biggest fear was to be alone, that she still felt she was too broken to handle any relationship. They wished that they could give Alexandra a tiny glimpse of how they saw her, so that she could see what an amazing soul she was, and how big her heart and love was. The world had made her afraid, but Andraste knew that Alex was going to be capable of intimacy and more, and what a gentle and passionate lover she would become in the future. _”Yes, my love. You will be able to bond and to mate with Maggie.”_

**”Alright.”** Alex stood up. **“Let me see if I can get a hold of Dr. Hamilton.”** She got up slowly and took a step forward, but then paused as a wicked cramp ran through her lower belly. It was the same ache she had been feeling all night, but now it seemed 10x stronger. She grabbed the wall as she doubled over in pain. 

_“Alex!”_

**”Can’t stand!”** Alex thought, and she fell to her knees. The last thing she was aware of as she lost consciousness was of Andraste screaming her name in her head. 

**————————————**

  


Maggie stirred the soup and then sighed as she heard a knock at the door. “Just a second!” She yelled. Turning off the heat, she wiped her hands on a towel and then went to answer the door. Dr. Hamilton was standing there. 

“Hey.” Maggie said, stepping aside so that the doctor could come in. 

“Hi, I was just…” her voice trailed away as she paused and sniffed the air. “Where’s Alex?” 

“The bathroom, why?” Maggie said. She was about to ask more, when Dr.Hamilton took off in a run and bust through the door, without even pausing to see if it was unlocked. 

“Here!” She said, coming back out a moment later with whimpering, shivering, unconscious Alex in her arms. Maggie moved to pulled pillows off the cot, so that the Doctor could lay Alex flat. 

“Get me the bag!” Hamilton ordered. “Just relax, Alex, you’re going to be fine.” Maggie got the bag and handed it to her. She watched silently as the doctor got out a vial of liquid and syringe and she gave Alex a shot. It took Alex a few seconds for relax. She quieted and the shivers stopped as her body slumped bonelessly into the blankets. 

“What the hell just happened?” Maggie asked arms crossed. She hadn’t felt anything from Alex and that scared her more than anything. She searched out for Seren and found them just as worried. Andraste was silent too, and she knew then that Alex had been blocking her. 

“You can’t smell that?” The doctor said wrinkling her nose as if she smelled something bad. “No.” Maggie to a whiff and then coughed slightly as the scent hit her hard. It was sweet, and it smelled like a combination of the ocean breeze scent that she had associated with Alex, and a deep earthy scent that smell like new life and spring. It brought her senses to life and hit her solidly deep in her belly. She growled softly as she felt Seren react to it as well. 

“Take a deep breath, and calm your fox. I forgot that this is still new to you.” Dr. Hamilton relaxed a little and pointed to Alex’s empty recliner. “Sit down, Maggie. I think we need to talk.” 

**————————————**

  


“Hey ladies.” Renee said, not sure what the protocol on comms was. “I think I found something.” 

“Go ahead!” Lucy said, shuffling her gun as she paused under a window. 

“There is a shed over here in the back corner of the property that despite its boarded up appearance, has seen quite a bit of activity judging by all of the footprints leading to and from.” Renee said. 

“Can you get a closer look without being seen?” Vasquez was the one to ask. 

“Negative, There is no cover around it, I’d be in the open.” 

“Ok. Stay there, give us a couple of minutes to get over there and we’ll check it out together.” Lucy said. 

“Copy that.” Renee said, and settled in to wait. She watched the structure carefully looking for any movement or anything else that was suspicious. 

Her phone suddenly vibrated at her hip, scaring her half to death. She picked it up and looked at it. She had a text message from her mate, in response to the one she had sent on the way over explaining everything that happened. 

_K: What the hell, baby? Are you nuts? J’onn is a good man, but he is about the only one that organization. Just watch yourself that they don’t make you collateral damage in one of their crazy plans. I love you, and I’m only a heartbeat away if you need backup._

Renee smiled, loving again how she was lucky enough to have her own badass superhero as a mate. She closed her eyes and felt her bond, feeling warmth and love coming at her from Kate. She returned the feelings and she was about to respond that everything was ok, when she suddenly heard the click of a gun being cocked behind her, and cold metal touched the back of her neck. She froze. 

“Don’t move!” A deep voice behind her ordered. “Hands up!” 

“Alright, alright.” She said, raising her hands, as she used the movement to slip her phone into her vest pocket. 

“Who the hell are you?” The voice asked. 

“Police, NCPD. We had a call about a disturbance, I was checking it out.” 

“Tsk tsk… nice try Captain Montoya. I’ve been watching you since you and the two DEO goons stepped foot on the property.” Another voice said as they stepped out of the shadows. He was tall and muscular, and bald, and she instantly recognized him from the wanted posters that frequently came across her desk. 

“Lex Luthor.” 

“In the flesh, well so to speak.” And before her eyes he shifted into the spitting image of Herself before shifting back. “I’m whoever you want me to be.” 

“Where’s your sister? And Kara Danvers?” Renee asked. 

“My sister managed to get away and she took her stupid blond wife with her. She has nine lives I swear… as my counterpart should have killed her and Agent Danvers when they had the chance. My sister is both too smart and too stupid for her own good sometimes. She should known better than to hook up with a Danvers.” 

Renee shot him a confused look, and he shrugged realizing that he said too much. He nodded to the person behind her and next thing Renee felt was pain as she was clocked in the head, by the butt of a pistol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not really sure how I feel about this chapter, but I wanted to get it out to you all since I know that you have been waiting for it. Anyway, let me know that you think by leaving a comment, I really enjoy hearing from you all. Come find me on tumblr and twitter if you want to talk about my stories/Supergirl, if you have a prompt or if you want to talk about life in general, I’m Warriorbard2012. Thanks for Reading! :)


	10. Part 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just forewarning there is a discussion about sex in this chapter. I’m not sure if I’ve addressed this yet, but this is an non-traditional A/B/O story, so it will have some of the elements of that kind of story but with my own twist.  
> I just wanted to say upfront that even though I talk about Heats and Ruts for our characters they are not a slave to their biology and they will ask for consent anytime that any sexual act is on the table, heat/rut cycles or not. This chapter lays down some information on how heats and ruts work for them in this universe and that will hopefully answer some questions that you all have been having.  
> I know that this type of story turns off some readers and because of that I’ve also decided that when Alex and Maggie get to the point in their relationship that they decide to have sex, it will be posted in a separate story. That way everyone is free to decide what they want to read. So I hope that you enjoy this chapter and happy reading! :)

Lucy and Vasquez ran over to the spot where they could see that Renee had been. There they found a few drops of blood, her radio and a torn piece of fabric that matched Renee’s jacket that had been left behind. They looked around and found that other than the spot of blood, there was no footprints or any other markings of any kind to show where her or her attackers had gone. 

“Damn it!” Lucy said, kicking the bush in frustration after Vasquez had bagged and tagged the evidence. Just when she was beginning to count Renee as part of their team, shit like this had to happen. 

“Easy, baby.” Vasquez said, trying to send soothing feelings through their bond. 

They both jumped as the loud noise of someone landing behind them. They spun around weapons at the ready. Lucy hesitated at the sight of a woman standing there, dressed in all black with flowing red cape and hair and a red mask over her eyes. On her chest was a red bat, and Lucy shook her head. 

“We didn’t call for you, Bats!” Lucy said, to one of the DEO’s informants. She was a bit confused as why the masked woman decided to show up now rather than when they needed help searching the property. 

“I know, but let’s just say that I have a personal investment in this case now. Renee Montoya is a good friend of mine. She activated her emergency signal and I came as soon as I was called. What the hell happened to her, Director Lane?” Batwoman said, her voice low. 

Even now, Kate could feel that Ren was unconscious, and it worried her. Inside of her her tiger was furious that harm had come to their mate, and she shoved her discomfort into the back of her mind. She tried not to let her agitation show. The DEO didn’t need to have anymore leverage to use against her. 

“I don’t know. She called in her location and she was waiting for us to get here to back her up, then we heard her radio crackle and then nothing.” Lucy said. Kate sighed. Even though her mate was a cop, she was the one who faced danger on a regular basis as Batwoman. She hated it, and she immediately decided that if Ren felt like this when she went out at night, then her mate deserved more tender loving care, because this was torture. 

Kate pulled out her phone and activated the app that she had installed to track Ren’s phone, just in case of situations like these. She waiting for the GPS and signal to connect then growled as it came up with no location found. “Damn it, it’s off.” 

“You tracking people’s phones now there Bats?” Lucy said, peering closer. 

“Only my friends.” Kate growled, closing out the app before Lucy could see any more. 

Vasquez put her hand on Lucy’s arm to calm her. “Well, let’s check out this building. Maybe it will provide a clue so that we can figure out what the hell is going on.” 

“Well, maybe you should lead the way, Daphne and Velma… I’ll cover our backs.” Kate said, before she could stop it. She knew that she was being hard on them and that her behavior towards them had no explanation, other than what telling her secret would reveal. She hoped that Lucy would take it as her taking attitude lessons from Batman and just let it go. She did, but Vasquez gave her a knowing look as she passed. _Great, just Great._ Kate thought as she followed them weapons raised as they went into the shed. 

**———————————-**

Maggie sat down next to Alex on the cot and pushed a lock of her hair away from her face. Her body was warm again, and Maggie frowned feeling the heat radiating off of her. “So I’m guessing that you would like to know what happened?” Dr. Hamilton asked. 

“Yes… I thought that she was getting better.” 

“Sort of… her body tried to go into heat.” Maggie paled at that. “I had to give her a shot of suppressants to prevent that from happening.” 

“Oh.” Maggie said, looking at Alex’s behavior this morning in a whole in new light. She tried to remember everything that she had been taught about the bond in schools. “That explains her scent then.” 

Dr. Hamilton laughed. “Yes. Her biology was letting you know that she was ready for you. Even if you weren’t ready for her.” 

“She kind of jumped on me this morning, after we woke and she brushed her teeth. It was kind of surprising considering that last night she had a hard time being in bed with me.” 

Hamilton sighed. “Alex Danvers is the best Agent I’ve ever had the pleasure of working with, but intimacy of any kind is hard for her. She doesn’t make friends easily, and even with the friends she has, she’s very guarded. I’m guessing it’s not easy for her to open up, especially after the kidnapping. But seeing you with her yesterday, I saw a whole new side of her. It’s not just the bond, but you Maggie. She really likes you. If she kissed you, it was because she wanted to, not because her biology made her. ” Dr. Hamilton emphasized. 

Maggie smiled softly. “I like her too, and I don’t want her to feel overwhelmed by all of this, because as you said this is new for her. I’m upset that this virus is taking something very precious for both of us and is making it scary. I know that Heats and Ruts are sacred for bondmates, it’s a time of great sexual energy and pleasure yes, but the thing that I’ve always been impressed by when you hear the elders talking about it is that it’s a time of just being together, of learning new things about each other. I don’t want her first memory of this to be fear and disquiet.” 

“It won’t be. I know that you will make sure of it.” Dr.Hamilton said patting her hand. “Now, how are you feeling?” 

“Me...I’m fine.” Maggie asked, although she knew that it wasn’t quite true. Seren was upset inside of her and she could feel their presence pacing back and forth in her mind. She reached out and asked. _“Are you alright?”_

**“No, my mate is upset because their human is injured. Alex collapsing frightened them, and I can’t get them to talk to me.”**

Maggie reached out for Andraste but was met with silence. _“Maybe they are meeting with Alex in the bond?”_ Maggie said reminding them that it’s what it felt like before the bond was complete. 

**“Maybe. I’m sorry, Maggie. It’s just not being able to feel them after just getting to experience their presence after waiting a life to be with them again, is very upsetting. I feel broken again, and like I’m back in the void and although it’s not true, I can’t shake the feeling.”** Seren confessed quietly. 

_“I’m sorry, Seren._ ” Maggie said, sending positive and warm thoughts their way. She felt them respond and the disquiet settled some. 

“Maggie.” Dr. Hamilton said, seeing that she was in the bond and didn’t want to startle her out of it. 

“I’m fine. Seren my fox is a little upset because Alex’s Panther isn’t responding to their calls.” 

“Understandable, it must be jarring for your Soul Animals to reunite then be separated again, even if it just for just a little while. The suppressants are exactly that… they suppress the bonding hormone and the bond temporarily. It’s not safe for long term use… mostly it just used if you have to unavoidably be separated from your mate during your cycle. We use it here at the DEO for when agents have to go on their training weekends or during a crisis, when any disruption means the difference between life and death. I’m hoping that Alex will just require this one shot and that her body will go back to normal when she wakes up.” 

Maggie nodded. “I hope so too.” She paused. “How do you know so much about this… Are you bonded?” She asked curiously. 

Dr. Hamilton shook her head. “I’m a beta shifter. I can sense bonds and as a healer my animal helps me to help others though the journey, but no. My bondmate died a couple of years ago. There is not a day that goes by that I don’t miss him.” She said sadly. 

“I’m sorry.” Maggie said, giving her a small hug. 

“Thank you, but he would want me to use our gift to help others. I can still feel him with me when I close my eyes. I know that one day we will be reunited together.” 

“I’m sure that he is proud of you.” 

“Thank you. That is kind of you to say.” Hamilton said, her face brightening. She paused though as she sniffed the air, and she frowned. “You still smell agitated though, are you sure that you are alright?” 

Maggie sighed. “Yes, but I think my body is still responding to Alex’s heat. I was kind of turned on before you showed up, if we are being honest.” 

“Again that’s understandable. Do you feel feverish or does my presence near your mate, make you feel aggressive or protective?” Dr. Hamilton asked, getting up and grabbing a thermometer from her bag. 

“No, I don't think so. But I know you mean us no harm… I can’t vouch for anyone else who may come into the room.” She felt the Doctor swipe the reader over her forehead. They both waited for it to beep. 

“A little high. 99.9. We need to keep an eye on you as well. Could be that Alex’s premature heat will cause you to go into premature rut… neither of you are ready for that.” 

“I won’t grow a penis, will I?” Maggie asked, remembering some of the stories that were told in the locker rooms. Being an alpha meant wasn’t really talked about, and if it was it was usually some crazy story. Maggie wasn’t sure what was truth and what people made up just to scare their young. 

“No… your genitalia stays the same. You’re still female, you’re just an alpha. Basically you body will use what it has to reproduce with your mate… which means that your clitoris will grow and length and will be big enough to penetrate your mate. And the secretions that you produce now when you orgasm, will mix with the bonding hormone and you will be able to activate her eggs when you ejaculate inside of her. As you know even outside of their cycles females are able to ejaculate, it’s just at during your rut, it will be in a more concentrated stream. You may have to used protection if you are not looking to reproduce right away.” 

“That’s hard to understand… to picture, I guess.” Maggie said. “How do Male omegas reproduce?” 

“It’s more complicated to explain, but like a marsupial. They have a pouch in there belly where they carry their young. It is hard to understand, and that’s why it’s not really talked about. It’s easier to understand once you can feel for yourself how your body changed. We haven’t even talked about that sometimes the type of shifter that you are will affect how you mate…” Dr. Hamilton said. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, You are a Alpha Canine shifter, which means that you will be able to knot when you mate… for cat shifters, Omegas like a lot of foreplay, and Alphas like the challenge.” 

Maggie felt her face redden. 

“Hey, remember this is all normal… this is the way that our bodies are made. I know that there are a lot of stories and jokes out there, but there is nothing to be ashamed of.” 

“I know… it’s just a lot to take in.” 

“It is and that’s why it takes a while for the bond to reach that point that you get your cycles, so that you not only have the time to get your body physically ready for the change, but for you to get mentally ready for it too.” Dr. Hamilton said. She stood up, and gathered her things. “I think that I should leave you alone with your mate for a while, so you can think about what I said. If you feel like your aggression level or your fever increase or if you experience any other symptoms that you are worried about, please don’t hesitate to call me.” 

“I won’t. Thank you for everything.” Maggie said, giving her a hug. 

“You’re welcome. I’m here if you need to talk.” Hamilton replied, and then she was gone. Maggie looked down at Alex for a minute, before she got up and after double checking that the hot plate was off, she crawled onto the cot next to Alex. Alex mewed softly in her sleep and curled closer, frowning as the motion hurt her ribs. 

“Easy, sweetheart. I’m right here.” Maggie said. She moved Alex’s head and shoulders so that she was laying in the spot where had all night. The sound of Maggie’s heartbeat seemed to relax her, and Maggie felt the tension drain out of her as well. She even felt Seren stop pacing and curl up to sleep. She closed her eyes, suddenly feeling tired, and soon she was asleep. 

**————————————————**

No sooner had Dr. Hamilton left Alex’s quarters than she got an Alert summoning her to the Medbay. When she got there, a nurse was valiantly trying to calm J’onn down. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“He’s seeing visions of his lost mate, and his fever spiked. I’ve been trying to give him a shot to help bring down the fever, but he won’t let me near.” The nurse said. 

Hamilton sighed. She moved closer to her boss and friend. “J’onn. It’s me. It’s all right.” 

“No! She’s gone… where is she?” He yelled, desperation in his voice. Her own heart felt for him. She knew what it was like to miss the other half of your soul. 

“She’s on the other side, J’onn.” She leaned closer and whispered. 

“No, she was here. I… I saw her.” He said, and she got a good look at his face. His eyes were red and unfocused, and his green skin was pale. She grabbed his hand, and she sent out soothing pheromones, hoping that it would help. 

“It was just a dream, J’onn. You’re fever is very high. We are going to give you something to help with that.” She nodded towards the nurse, who moved closer. 

It proved to be a mistake as he growled and swung his free arm in the nurse’s direction. His fist hit her in the head and she felt to the floor. Then he turned and got up slowly, advancing on her, and Hamilton knew that the man in front of her wasn’t her friend. Instead she was face to face with the aftermath of the virus. 

Steeling herself for a blow, she called upon her animal and she felt her wolf come forth. She shifted, and hoping that her soul bond form would last longer against a crazed Green Martian. He advanced towards her as she backed up, her furry legs sliding on the smooth floor, as her claws could find no traction. She growled in warning, and crouched. She wouldn’t lunge at him, not unless she had too, but she waited and tensed. She knew that no matter what, she was not match for the Martian Manhunter, and she prayed that if this was her end that it would swift, and that she would find her mate waiting for her after all of this time. 

**———————————————————**

The first thing that Ren was aware of as she woke up was the smell of blood and of something wet on her face. It took her a second to realized that it was her own blood and she had a head wound not the back of her head, that was still trickling blood. The bastards had forced her to lay in it, and she shivered in disgust. 

She felt a wave a happiness and warmth from Kate and she figured it was because her wife had realized that she had woken up. “I’m alright love.” She whispered, figuring that Kate was too far away for them to use thought. 

Renee sat up slowly, feeling a wave of nausea go through her system. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out through her nose until the feeling subsided. 

Then she opened her eyes and looked around. She was in some kind of root cellar or basement, and that she was surrounded by all kinds of lab equipment. She froze when she heard a weak moan come from behind her. Slowly she turned around, and came face to face with a man. 

“Are you alright sir?” She asked, checking his pulse. He was alive, but just bearly. 

“I’m fine.” He said, trying to open eyes that were swollen shut. “DEO…” He said, coughing slightly. 

“Oh, you must be Winn… man the DEO is looking left and right for you?” She moved so that she could sit him up a little. It was obvious that he had been beaten and tortured. 

“No… it’s a trap.” He tried to sit up, but Renee pushed him back. “They know… they made me tell... He stopped abruptly. 

“What did they make you do?” Renee asked, growing more worried. 

“They know… Lex’s knows.” 

“Lex’s knows what Winn?” She knew that it wasn’t his fault that they broke him. He was their computer science agent, not a field agent. She felt bad for the kid, knowing that this moment would haunt him for the rest of his life. 

“That Kara is Supergirl… and that Alex is her sister.” 

**——————————————————————-**

In a sewer tunnel, deep under the DEO, the sound of machine starting up could be heard. “How long?” A voice asked. 

“Two hours tops boss… they will never see us coming.” 

“Good see that it stays that way.” Lex said. He turned and looked over at the blueprint filled table. _Soon I will get my revenge on the Supers… since I can’t get to Superman, and my stupid sister has taken Supergirl away from me… I’ll take the next best thing. Agent Alex Danvers. What a splendid prize that will be, when Supergirl is taken down by her own Sister._

The sound of his laughter echoing off of the concrete walls, and the sound of the drill provided an eerie soundtrack as time ticked slowly away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write for some reason, as I’m still not quite sure where exactly I’m going with this. This whole Lex thing should be wrapped up in the next few chapters, but I may need some ideas on what to do with our soulmates after that. If you have any suggestions or just want to talk about the story, you can leave a comment below, or message me on tumblr, the user name is the same as this one. This was unedited, so any mistakes are my own. Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> PS: I’ve been getting a lot of anon messages on tumblr wondering when this story is going to be updated. I’m going to try to get this in a spot where this is updated regularly, aka once a week on fridays. That being said in order to do so, I’m going on a brief vacation from posting anything on any of my stories after Feb 18th until the first of March. I’m going to use the time to get ahead and to figure out what I want to be posted when so that I can get more content out to you. I appreciate your patience during this time, and I thank you all for your comments and kudos that you have left, you guys are what inspires me. <3 -WB


	11. Part 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m sorry that this took so long to get out... I had it all written and I was waiting for my Beta to read it, but after a discussion about where I wanted the storyline to go, I deleted it and started over. I feel like I know what I’m doing with this story now. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and Happy Reading! :)
> 
> PS: There is some violence at the end so this chapter probably earns an M rating... so be forewarned.

Hamilton opened her eyes a few seconds later as the blow never came. The nurse who J’onn had knocked out a few minutes before, was back on her feet and she had stuck him with the syringe while he had been distracted. She managed to shift back to skin just in time to catch him. “Oh, god… J’onn… You’re heavy.” She motioned for the nurse to help her and after a few minutes they finally had him back in bed. 

“Ok, what the hell is going on here?” Hamilton asked straightening her rumpled scrubs. They weren’t ripped, DEO uniforms were made to hold up no matter which form the wearer chose, but they looked a little worse for wear. 

“Hell indeed, my friend.” The nurse said, wiping her brow. “This is just crazy.” 

She beat down to clean up the broken bits of glass and papers that had got throw around in the fight. Hamilton sat down on a stool and took a breath. Her heart was racing and she felt adrenaline still pumping through her system. Her wolf was upset that they didn’t get to fight, and she soothed them gently. _Next time._ Her phone vibrated in her pocket almost making her fall off of her chair. She growled softly at the silly machine and pulled it out of her pocket. **One new email.** _Hmm._ She unlocked the phone and opened her email. It was the lab that had cc'd her in an email that they had sent to all the Directors concerning the gas bomb. 

She took one look at the attached message and the DNA results page and felt like ice had just been dumped on her head. This was bad… very bad. 

As it turned out the bomb had contained more than just the knockout gas, it had also contained an aerosolized version of the virus and every agent in the building had been exposed to it. Alex’s team was working as fast as they could on a cure or a vaccine, but it wouldn’t be ready by the time they needed it. Then the bad news got worse… the aerosolized various was evolving and growing at an exponential rate, meaning that within hours every Agent exposed to it was going to be showing symptoms. 

Knowing she was the only one in the building right now with the ability to act and the authority to back it up, she jumped up from her seat and went over to the computer. She pulled up the emergency program and entered her credentials and she triggered a lockdown across the whole building. Then she typed out and sent a message to every Agent’s phone and computer across the building. **Attention All Agents: A lockdown in now in effect for the National City Downtown location. The bomb that explode earlier after further testing has been discovered to be carrying a biological agent. Every Agent who had been stationed at the Downtown location is suspected to be affected and is now confined to the building. If you have been sent out assignment, you are now being recalled to the secure location of the Desert Base, until further notice. The virus that was discovered is the bomb while it is not contagious is extremely dangerous. Please report to the Command Room for further instructions.**

“Holy hell.” The nurse whispered beside her. “What are we going to do?” 

“I don’t know.” Hamilton said. “I don’t know.. but God helps us all.” 

**—————————————**

Maggie woke up when the red light of the alarm started flashing in her eyes. She blinked in the harsh light, and she heard Alex grumble as the light woke her up too. 

“Maggie…?” Alex asked yawning. 

“Hey, you’re awake.” Maggie said, as the room faded away for a second and all she had eyes for was the woman curled up in her arms. “How are you feeling?” 

“Better… what happened?” Alex asked. She stretched a little and nuzzled closer to Maggie’s body until they were nothing more than a cuddle pile of limbs and legs. 

“You fainted. Dr. Hamilton noticed by your scent that you were going into heat so she gave you a shot. You’ve been sleeping ever since.” She ran a hand over Alex’s back, pulling her closer. It felt like she couldn’t have her close enough, their bond was still suppressed, and Maggie needed the physical touch of her mate to reassure herself that Alex was still there and that she was ok. 

Dr. Hamilton was right in assuming that Alex’s pre heat had triggered a pre rut in herself. She felt a bit agitated and the thought of being away from her mate made her feel like growling and she ran her nose in the groove where Alex’s shoulder and her neck met inhaling her scent. She sighed heavily. 

“You ok?” Alex asked. 

“Yeah. You being in pre-heat triggered a pre-rut in me and I’m just feeling a little over protective of you right now.” Gently she kissed Alex’s neck feeling her melt into her touch. She left a mark gently with her teeth, making Alex moan softly. “Are you ok, with us like this?” 

“Very… you feel so good.” She paused as Maggie continued giving little kisses and nips. She took a deep breath in, and gently tucked her finger under Maggie’s chin and moved so that Maggie was looking at her. “I feel safe with you… I haven’t felt that way since before the kidnapping.” 

“Good, you deserve to feel Safe, baby.” Maggie moved up to kiss her softly. Alex kissed her back and they spent a few minutes lost in each other. 

The sound of the alarm sounding a few minutes later brought them back to reality. “What is that?” Maggie asked pulling back. 

“The lockdown alarm… someone has triggered the emergency protocol.” Alex said. She moved away from Maggie and let out a yelp as her ribs made themselves known. 

Maggie rubbed her back and beat her to getting up.“What do you need?” 

“My phone.” 

Maggie scrambled to find it and she finally realized that it had fallen in the chair. She handed to Alex who looked through the messages that had filled her lock screen. She read over the alert that Dr. Hamilton had sent and then passed her phone to Maggie so that Maggie could read it too. She stood up on shaky legs and moved over to get dressed in a fresh uniform. Maggie came over a few seconds later to help her change into a new shirt. Maggie retrieved Alex’s gun from where she had stashed. “Here.” She said, handing it back. 

Alex just shook her head. She went over to the cabinet under the sink and retrieved another gun from a locked case. It was a Glock 9, which the DEO’s standard issue weapon. Alex put a spare clip into each of the pockets in her cargo pants, before putting the case away. She nodded at Maggie and blushed when she saw the way that Maggie was looking at her. 

“Look at you, packing all of that heat.” Maggie joked as she gave her a wink. “So sexy.” She growled playfully. Alex just shook her head, but she reached out her arm to wrap it around Maggie’s waist. 

“After this, we are going on that date, alright... so don’t do anything stupid, Sawyer.” Alex said. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Danvers. I can’t wait to see you in a pretty dress, and then see how good it would look on my floor afterwards. So lets go figure out what is going on and track down who is responsible... they are standing between us and dinner.” 

Alex nodded, and held out her hand for Maggie to take, seeking a connection before they headed out into danger. They shared a promise of what was to come in the form of quick kiss, then they separated. With weapons at the ready, they left Alex’s room and headed back to the command room and into Chaos. 

**—————————————-**

At first the shed seemed like a dead end. It was empty and held nothing but empty pots and old garden tools that looked older than they were. Kate sighed in frustration and slammed her fist into the wall unable to hold back her annoyance anymore. “Fuck.” 

Vasquez had figured out why Batwoman was so upset and her heart went out to the other woman. She didn’t know what she would do if she was in her place and it was Lucy that had gone missing. _I’d probably shoot anything that moved and ask questions later._

“What is your problem, Bats?” Lucy asked before Vasquez could intervene. She sensed a bit of growing agitation in her mate that she didn’t quite understand. At least until she counted the days and realized that they both were getting close to their cycles. _Explains the ache in my stomach._

“Nothing… let's just keep looking.” Kate said. She smell that Vasquez was close to heat and she suspected that’s where Lucy’s behavior was coming from. She told herself to calm down and to not be baited into starting a fight. Her tiger was going crazy with the pheromones in the air and the knowledge that their mate was hurt. 

Lucy sighed, but at a nudge from her mate they started looking for hidden panels or buttons. Kate finally found one 20 minutes later, a hidden button by the window that opened a secret panel in the next wall over which lead down underground. 

Without a word Kate headed down, and Lucy started to follow, but Vasquez held her back. 

“What’s up, love?” Lucy asked quietly. 

“Be nice to her… Renee’s her mate.” Vasquez said. Lucy frowned. 

“Oh.” 

“Oh indeed. She can’t help her attitude any more than you can, babe.” She ran her hands down Lucy’s sides, feeling the heat of her body. They leaned a little closer. “Your rut is rising my love.” 

Lucy sniffed the air and growled. “As is your heat… looks like our date with no clothes may come sooner than we thought.” 

Vasquez chuckled slightly then sighed. “Come on let’s not keep Batwoman waiting.” 

Lucy growled again, this time in annoyance. Vasquez chuckled. “I know your Alpha doesn’t like her right now, but be nice.” 

They walked slowly down the stairs with one hand on their weapons looking for signs of trouble. When they reached the bottom they found that they were in a lab of some kind which was right next to an old subway tunnel. Kate was standing over a computer. 

“We have a problem…” she said, not looking up from what was flowing across the screen in green script. 

“What?” Lucy asked. 

“They have a bomb… under City Hall… the timer has been set to start within the next few minutes. I can try to see if I can turn it off.” She started typing frantically. But then she paused and stood frozen for a few seconds. Tears started running down her mask and Vasquez noticed that some of the tension in her body had faded. “Where is she? How is she?” She asked quietly. 

“Safe for the moment. She found Winn… he’s hurt pretty bad. Ren is too, She has at least a concussion. She has an urgent message for you.” Kate said, they were close enough now that the bond’s telepathy would work. 

“What is it?” Lucy barked, feeling her heart start to pound. Her stomach hurt a little and she felt her temperature start to rise. She turned towards her mate, and saw that she was clutching her stomach a little tighter. 

“She found Winn, and It looks like Lex was behind his kidnapping. But worse Lex knows that Alex Danvers is Supergirl’s sister… and he knows exactly where she is and how to get to her.” 

**——————————-**

As the last bit of concrete dust fell to the floor, Lex laughed again. “Is it finished?” His voice was all high pitched and a bit manic. His henchman wondered if maybe his boss had been spending too much time with the Joker at Arkham. 

“Yes, boss. We’ve drilled through the floor. According to the plans, we should be two doors down from her room.” 

“Well then what are you waiting for… go. Go!” He screamed and the henchman shook with terror before jumping up though the hole. 

According to the DEO plans that Lex had him steal earlier, he was now in a storage room. He looked up to see stacks of towels and toilet paper and the room smell like bleach. He shifted feeling his body become light and he phased through the wall. The next room was listed as empty and sure enough there was nothing there. Taking a deep breath he drew his weapon and phased through the part of the wall that he knew connected with Agent Danvers’ bathroom. It was empty, and he focused his ears to listen for sounds coming from the next room. There was nothing but silence. _They must be sleeping. Gods forgive me._

Sighing he checked his weapon, thanking his gods for giving him strength and to grant him mercy. He hoped that he could get them both with one shot. His kind didn’t believe in breaking bonds, so he hoped that they were both asleep. _Let me be able to take them both alive._

He counted down from three and at one he phased through the wall into the main room. He held his gun out, ready to shoot. But there was no one there. The room was empty. He clicked on his comms. “Boss we have a problem…” 

“What is it!?” Lex yelled in his ear. 

“They are gone. The room is empty.” 

“Damn it!” Lex yelled. 

“Do you want me to find them?” He asked hesitantly. The nausea in his gut was growing. He hated doing this, but he had no choice. 

“No… get back here. We are going to plan B.” 

“But Sir..” the henchman hesitated. 

“Get back here… or I’ll have one of Joker’s men pay another visit to Drake.” 

“Yes, Sir.” The henchman hung his head in defeat. 

“Good. Meet me at the tunnel… all we need to do is set the bait. And I will have my prey.” 

The henchman sighed. _There must be someway out of this… Drake, I hope you can forgive me. But I won’t let anything or anyone hurt you or our baby._ “I’m on my way.” 

**——————————————**

Renee felt Kate’s presence and the warmth of her mate in the back of her mind woke her from a slight doze. She opened her eyes and checked on Winn. He was passed out in her lap, and he was still breathing, but she was getting worried that if she didn’t get him to a doctor soon, he wouldn’t be for long. _My love, where are you?_ She asked in her mind. 

**We are underground near a Subway tunnel. Are you alright?**

_For now, I have a concussion. I found the missing DEO Agent, Winn I think his name is… he’s in bad shape, Love._

**Lucy is here with me, I’ll tell her. Lex also set a bomb to go off at City Hall, I’m trying to turn it off.** Renee sensed that Kate was crying. **It feels so good to feel you again.**

_I know baby. I’m always with you, love. I need to tell you something else. Tell Lucy that Lex knows that Alex Danvers is Supergirl’s sister and he knows how to get to her and where she is. She needs to know…_ Renee paused as a door opened deeper in the lab. _Be safe, I love you._ Renee knew that Kate could sense that she needed her focus so reluctantly, Kate ended their telepathy leaving her with one final thought. **I love you too.**

Renee sighed, being able to feel her mate again gave her strength and she gently moved Winn off of her lap. He grunted in pain, but Renee took as a good sign. “Just hold on.. I’ll get you help. I promise.” 

Standing up was hard, her head was pounding and she had to close her eyes to prevent herself from throwing up. She could feel Kate’s worry and she used it as motivation. When it felt like the world had stopped spinning, she opened her eyes and looked around for anything that could be used as a weapon. The light above her flickered and she smiled. She jumped on a chair and tore a strip of cloth from the bottom of her work shirt and wrapped it around her hands. 

The long fluorescent bulb was hot to the touch, but after a few seconds she got it free and jumped down. She winced as the shockwave since a fresh round of pain though her head, but she kept moving, creeping quietly back to her spot in the dark corner. The sounds of footsteps came closer alone with voices. She shifted slightly to allow her lion to hear what they were saying. 

“Boss wants them disposed of… although the little one maybe dead already.” She heard a male voice say, his voice sounding nasally and whiney. 

“Doesn’t matter the Captain was bait anyway… and Batwoman and those DEO goons fell for it.” Renee stifled a growl as she recognized the other voice. _Fucking, Monroe… I knew I should have locked him up when I had the chance._ “Now she’s get what’s coming to her and National City will lose both of their heroes.” 

“Think they know that the computer is just a decoy?” 

“Nope, and it will be too late by the time that they do.” Monroe said, as he opened the door to the area where they were keeping their prisoners. He was about 10 ft away now and Renee gripped the light bulb like a club waiting for him to come closer. She was grateful that they had thrown them into the darkest spot of the room, which meant that they couldn’t be seen until the bad guys were too close. She closed her eyes and connected with Kate. 

_It’s a trap love.. the computer is a decoy. Be safe, I will come back to you either in this life or the next._ Renee thought the words that made up a part of the wedding vows of every soul bond. 

**I carry you in my heart and forever is just the beginning for we are one for eternity.** Kate said, and Renee took a breath. She didn’t even flinch as Monroe kicked the desk as he advanced. 

“Rise and Shine!” He yelled. Beside her, Winn groaned again and she squeezed his arm as he forced his eyes partially opened. She motioned for him to stay still. “Time to get up!” 

Renee took a breath and counted to three. On three she swung the tube as hard as she could, aiming for his face. It shattered on impact and sent glass everywhere. Monroe groaned and went down clutching his face. The other man when to hit her, but she shoved the broken piece that she was still holding into his chest. It went in like a knife through butter and with a gasping wheeze for air he fell to his knees. 

“You little bitch.” Monroe screamed as he stood up, a large piece of glass had penetrated his face and was sticking out right underneath his eye, blood gushing everywhere. “I’m going to kill you.” 

Renee shook her head as he wildly swung, and she dodge it easily. “Just tell me why..Why would you work for Lex? You were a good cop before I came here… what changed?” 

“It was supposed to be me… I was next in line for that promotion… then the commissioner hired you. Then you brought in Sawyer… ‘miss goody two shoes’ and suddenly she was the golden girl. Nobody could compare with her. But now you’ll see, and you’ll pay. You all will. ” He swung at her again, but he was losing too much blood and his punch was weak. 

She sucker punched him in the gut, and he doubled over, then she hit him over the back of his head and he fell down, out cold. 

Renee sucked in a deep breath of air, the pain in her head, the smell of blood in the air and the threat to her mate was driving her lion crazy. 

“Good...job…” Winn grunted, then coughed. The motion made his whole body hurt and she could see the tension in his body. He coughed again into his hand, and she could see blood on his fingers, red and wet. _Shit._

She grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him forward gently,but with some speed. “Let’s get out of here.” _Hold on Kate… I’m on my way._

Suddenly the earth shook as a loud boom resounded deep within the tunnels… she felt the room shift and the smell of fire and smoke filled her nostrils. Worst of all, she felt her connection to Kate disappear leaving a hole in her heart where her warmth used to be. 

She heard screaming and it took her a second to realize it was her lion. They both were screaming for their mate, wondering if they were dead or alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you send me hate mail here’s a bit of a Spolier: *Spoiler Alert* The lesbians don’t die, so don’t worry. They arent in permanent danger, and it’s only temporary. *End of Spoiler Alert*
> 
> As always any mistakes are my own. Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below, I really appreciate them, and I do read them. I’ve really been struggling with how to tie everything together so bare with me. The end is near and I will finish this, I promise. Thank you for reading!


	12. Part 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading :)

Alex and Maggie had just reached command when they felt the explosion. The earth shook and all of the alarms started going nuts. 

“Report!” Alex said rushing forward at the same time as Dr. Hamilton. The Doctor exchanged a look with Maggie then stepped back a little, let Alex lead. 

“Look like there was an explosion in the old subway tunnels directly underneath The Luthor Manor.” The tech said. 

“Any word from Director Lane, Vasquez or Captain Montoya?” Maggie asked. 

“No, Ma’am. We lost communication when they went underground.” 

“Shit.” Maggie said, echoing the words that both Alex and Dr. Hamilton were thinking. Alex put her hand on her mate’s shoulder and she felt Maggie’s body relax into hers. 

“Davis.” Alex said to the tech running the screens. “Run protocol A-113.” 

“The Wall-e protocol ma’am, but…” 

“Do it Davis… on my order.” Alex growled and Maggie rubbed her shoulder. Even though their bond was suppressed being this close to Alex, Maggie could feel Seren responding to Alex’s emotions. She bit back the urge to snarl in Davis’ direction. 

“Yes, Ma’am. It will require an override.” He said, resigned. 

Alex grunted softly, but moved over to the keyboard. She typed in her override and suddenly the screens changed. There was a master list of Agents, their names and identification numbers scrolled on screen. Alex typed in a few commands and Lucy’s name was highlighted and so was Vasquez. 

“What is that?” Maggie asked Dr. Hamilton, watching Alex type. “The Wall-e protocol, or A-113 as it’s names in the handbook, is code for searching for signs of life. Every field agent has a tracker inserted somewhere in their body. It’s only supposed to be used as a last resort to find or locate their bodies, when a mission has gone south.” 

“Couldn’t you use it to find Winn?” Maggie asked. 

“While we are working on putting trackers in the tech agents as well, Agent Schott was one of the remaining ones left. But Vasquez and Director Lane both have trackers, which is why Alex is concentrating her effort to find their location.” Hamilton said sadly. 

Alex took a breath, and stood up. Maggie saw her wince, and she took a step closer. 

“Their trackers are pinging from the locations of those tunnels… I hacked into the tracker system and pulled up their bio data. It’s downloading now.” Alex said, softly. Maggie wondered if she was the only one who could hear the pain in her voice. 

“But that’s illegal…” Davis started but was stopped by a death glare from both Alex and Dr. Hamilton. 

“So when Director J'onzz wakes up he can fire me! Until that happens I’m still in command and we are going to do this my way. And I need to know if this is a rescue mission or a recovery? If you or anyone else has a problem with that, then you are dismissed and remained to quarters...otherwise shut up and let me do my job!” Alex said, her voice ringing with command. Maggie thought it was extremely sexy and she took a deep breath to clear her thoughts. No one moved and after a second Alex moved on. 

“Hamilton!” Alex turned her attention back to the Doctor. “What is your plan in regards to the virus?” 

“The symptoms should start manifesting soon. I think we should restrict anyone who is classified as an Alpha or an Omega to quarters. That way everyone is locked safely away and we can deal with cases as they rise.” 

“How many hours left until the antidote is ready?” Alex asked. 

“Twelve at the latest, Eight if fate is merciful. But it’s too long to wait.” 

Alex sighed and closed her eyes. Her body hurt, and her ribs ached. She felt feverish and weak, but she had to be strong. She could feel the eyes of all of her Agents on her and she knew that she couldn’t let them down. Maggie’s hand rubbed circles on her back, and for the first time she entered the command room she was aware that this time she wasn’t alone. She had someone to lean on if she chose too. 

“Keep them working on it and get as many people as you can safely have in there to help you get the med bay ready. I’ll make the announcement.” Hamilton nodded and turned to go, but Alex put a hand on her shoulder. “If anything happens tonight and someone gets hurt or something goes wrong… it’s on my head. I’ll take responsibility.” After all Alex knew that now that she was here she was the highest command, and she didn’t want Hamilton to receive any backlash from anyone when everything was said and done. 

After a long moment of looking at each other, Hamilton nodded. Not because she agreed, but because she knew that anything less wouldn’t be helpful right now and would distract Alex from what she needed to do. She would argue the point later with J’onn. She turned and walked towards the med bay leaving Alex to take command for the moment. 

“Ok, everyone!” Alex said jumping on a chair. If it hurt Alex didn’t show it, and it both impressed and scared Maggie half to death. “Listen up!” The room quieted down, and all eyes turned their attention to the woman standing on a chair in the middle of the room. 

“As you all know, we are on lockdown. No one leaves or enters the building without my approval. Everyone here when the bomb went off earlier is at risk for contracting a virus that not only manifests like a bad case of the flu, but it will throw your biology into a reproductive cycle.” She paused to let that sink in and then she continued. “For your safety and the safety of your fellow Agents, I am commanding that anyone who is classified as an Alpha or Omega report to their quarters immediately. This is a not a punishment, but a prevention, so relax and chill and treat this as paid time off. If you start feeling sick, report it to the med bay and they will send a tech down to assist you.” Alex took a breath fighting a wave of nausea. 

“Anyone who classifies as a Beta, you are to remain here and wait further instructions. Dismissed!” 

Maggie was surprised when no one questioned the order. If there was grumbling it wasn’t aloud. Instead everyone started moving, the Alphas and Omegas headed for the elevators or the stairs, and the Betas moved closer to Alex’s position in the center of the room. She hadn’t seen anything like it. When Ren gave her squad orders everyone followed them for the most part, but boy did you hear about it when Renee wasn’t around. It was freaky to watch everyone just do as they were told. 

“Maggie.” Alex whimper broke her out of her thoughts. 

“Hmm?” She asked, looking up at her. 

“Help me down.” Alex said, and Maggie caught a veiled look of pain in Alex’s eyes. 

Maggie moved closer so that Alex could use her to lean on as she jumped down. She felt her mate tremble slightly as she hit the floor, and for a moment Maggie was worried that Alex was going to faint on her, but she quickly she pulled herself together. 

“Thank you.” Alex kissed her cheek before gently pulling away. She turned and studied the room around her. 

The Betas were an small group numbered at about 60 people compared to the 200 or so other agents who had left the room. The term Beta didn’t mean anything negative like some wanted to say. It just meant that they either weren’t soul bonded yet, so their body hadn’t gone through the changes of shifting yet, or it meant that they had survived a bond like Dr. Hamilton and no longer experienced cycles of heat and ruts. 

“Ok, everyone listen up!” Alex waited until everyone was quiet before continuing. “I need ten volunteers to go with me to check out and secure the tunnels. The rest of you will be divided into tech support and will have to take up some of the duties that have been vacated by our other agents who are dealing with the bomb threat at the time.” She turned to Davis who was still sitting at the computer. “I’m putting you in charge of assignments. I’m giving you 20 minutes to break everyone down into assignments. Put together a lottery if you can’t narrow down ten volunteers. Then get me a list of where everyone is assigned. I need to go talk to Dr. Hamilton for a second.” He nodded and took over for her. Maggie helped Alex step away and as they moved towards a more secluded part of the room. Maggie pulled out her phone and sent a quick text, before getting Alex seated into another chair. 

“Just stay here. I’ve already texted her to come back.” Maggie said. She was worried… Alex was in no shape to be leading this mission. Her mate was shaking and Maggie could tell by the sheen on her skin that her fever was back. Her heart broke as Alex let out a small whine of pain. 

“I can’t breathe.” Alex said, pain radiating out from her broken ribs made her chest feel like it was on fire, and she fought the urge to throw up. 

Gently Maggie pulled her closer and put Alex’s ear to her chest. “Deep breaths babe. Just breathe with me. Just listen and follow.” 

Alex did and just as Dr. Hamilton came up to them, Alex felt a little better and was a little bit more calm. Maggie waited in silence as the Doctor checked her mate over. 

“You can’t go out on a mission like this Alex… you’ll kill yourself.” Dr. Hamilton said pulling back the stethoscope. She didn’t even need a thermometer to know that her fever was back. The woman was dead on her feet and was barely in any condition to hike back to her room let alone lead a company of soldiers through a set of blown up tunnels. Without the antidote, she and the rest of the agents exposed where in no condition to do their jobs. 

“I don’t have a choice… I’m the gods be damned leader. I have to find Lucy and Vasquez… and Renee. I won’t leave them to die down there.” Alex argued. 

“And I won’t let you kill yourself!” Maggie added her voice to the fray. “I just found you Alex, I’m not losing you before we have a chance to even go on a first date.” She growled and Alex bowed her head slightly in submission before looking up at her, her eyes were wet with tears. 

“I don’t know what to do.” Alex whispered softly, and Maggie’s anger died away. Gently she leaned over and pulled Alex’s face to her neck and they snuggled close. 

“Let me go then. I have training on tactical and I worked with hostage negotiation before Renee transferred me to her squad here. I can do this.” Maggie whispered. 

“I can’t let you get hurt.” Alex whined softly. “It’s too dangerous.” 

“And I can’t watch you go out there to get yourself killed or your team. They need you to lead them, Al and sometimes being a leader means learning when to step back and let other people show up and use their talents for the better. And besides at least you know how to run all of the screens and can keep us safe...if you left me here all I can do is worry.” Maggie rested her forehead against Alex’s and they closed their eyes just taking a moment to remind them the bond between them. 

Alex sighed. “Alright. But you wear a vest and at the first sign of any trouble or danger you get yourself out there, Do you understand?” The command was clear in her voice and Maggie wondered if her Alpha would take exception to that but instead she found that Alex’s command excited her fox and Seren let out a soft bark. Alex smiled. 

“Down girl.” She teased. Maggie rolled her eyes and kissed her. They pulled away after a moment and Maggie helped Alex up. Gently Alex put a hand around her waist. 

“Evans!” She yelled making Maggie jump. 

“Ma’am?” A short blonde woman came running over. 

“Get Detective Sawyer fitted with a tactical suit and gear… She’ll be leading the team in my place.” 

“Understood ma’am… this way Detective.” Evan waited for Maggie to walk in step beside her. Alex watched them go, feeling a bolt of heat go through her body. 

“Are you going to be alright with her leaving?” Dr. Hamilton asked. “I know I gave you suppressants but your bond is still growing. It’s going to be very hard to be apart right now.” 

“No, but I have to do what is right.” Alex said softly. She turned to her friend. “Can you give me something to dull the pain… I need a clear head to think?” 

“I can put more tape on you, but that’s the best I can do.” Hamilton said, knowing that she couldn’t give Alex any narcotics while she was on suppressants. They would react with each other and make her feel worse. 

“I’ll take it.” Alex replied and with a nod, Dr. Hamilton ran back to the med-bay to get some supplies. She had a feeling that they were all on a fiery bus towards hell with no brakes, and their night had barely started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just want to apologize for this taking so long for me to get back to, and for this chapter. I hope you can forgive me. This chapter was diffcult for me to write and I’m already struggling with posting it the way that it is. It feels a little cluttered and not perfect but I’ve tried so many ways to try and figure out what to do next. Just bare with me on this chapter and I promise the next one will be better. Thank you all for your patience and love and support thus far. You all are my heroes. :)
> 
> Anyway all mistakes are my own and let me know what you think by leaving a comment below. Thanks for reading and for all of your encouragement as I get this story back on track. :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I hope that this chapter makes up for it! Happy Reading! :)

Kate woke up as she felt something warm and wet touch her face. She heard a voice whisper. “Come on Love… come back to me!” She opened her eyes to find Renee leaning over her, tears pouring down her mate’s face. 

“Ren…” she said weakly and tried to move, but her mate pushed her back down. 

“No, Kate. Don’t move.” The Police Captain tan her fingers down Kate’s face, wiping away a bit of dirt and blood. “You have a piece of wood that penetrated your armor. I haven’t removed it because it’s the only thing that’s keeping you from bleeding to death. So just stay still.” Kate tried to look, but Renee gently cupped her cheek to prevent her from looking. 

“Renee… you’re here and you’re alright.” Kate said, reaching up to grab Renee’s hand. 

“Mostly. I still can’t quite see straight.” 

“You can’t do anything straight, my love.” Kate teased then coughed, moaning as the motion jostled her wound. 

“Easy.” Renee licked her dry lips. “You’re a hero you know, Lucy told me that you got my message and jumped in their way. You used your suit and cape to block the explosion from harming them and took the full brunt of the explosion yourself. You’re lucky that you’re not dead…” Renee paused as fresh tears started to fall again. “I thought that you were dead. I couldn’t feel you for a long moment.” Kate felt her Mate’s sorrow and she pulled her down to kiss her softly. 

“I’m ok, Ren… I’m right here. I came back to you as always.” 

Renee pulled back to rest her forehead against her mate’s. Then she growled as footsteps were heard coming closer, her lion not wanting anymore harm to come to her mate. 

“Hey, Easy there Captain… It’s just us!” Lucy said, putting her hands up as they came around the wall of rubble that Kate suddenly realized that they were hiding behind. She looked around and realized that the room and the tunnel was in shambles and their was the scent of smoke in the air signaling that something somewhere was on fire. Lucy came into view, her arm around Vasquez’s waist. The other agent was limping and both of them were covered in dirt and soot. 

“There’s no way out. The tunnel collapsed and there exit on the other side is blocked by more debris.” Lucy said, as she gently helped Vasquez to a seat on the floor that was mostly clear and then sat down beside her. She put Vasquez’s foot in her lap, and gently touched her ankle. The agent screamed in pain. “Sorry, baby. I’m sorry.” Lucy said. “It’s broken.” 

“What are we going to do?” Kate asked quietly. “I don't know…” Renee said. “But I’m sure between the four of us we can come up with something.” _I hope._  
  


**——————-**

Kara let go of Lena’s hand and stood up to stretch her legs. She turned and looked out the hospital window and stared at the traffic below. A few minutes later she turned at the sound of the footsteps coming closer. 

“Mrs. Luthor-Danvers.” The nurse said. “You might want to come with me.” 

Kara nodded and with one last look at her sleeping wife she followed the nurse out of the hospital room and into the outer room. The TV was turned to the national news and a familiar landscape was showing across the screen. 

The sound was muted, but the Caption on the Screen said “Subway Tunnel Collapse and Explosions send National City into Chaos.” Kara felt her heart thump in her chest at the thought of not being able to help her city. 

“How many are injured?” She asked the staff. 

“No word yet, but there are some buildings that have been affected by the collapse and… Ma’am, the Luthor Mansion was directly hit. It’s gone.” 

Kara clenched her fist, and she cursed in Kryptonian. “Jess!” She called out, and Lena’s assistant came forward. She paused her phone call and looked over at her friend. 

“Ma’am?” 

“Make sure Security has the place on lockdown. If Lex tries to strike again at Lena, I want to make sure that we are ready.” 

“Yes, Ma’am.” She turned and nodded at the others who quietly went back to their jobs. When they were gone, Jess took a step forward and quietly put her hand on the Superhero’s back. “Kara.” 

“I’m alright, Jess. Just worried.” 

“The Doctors have said that Lena is recovering remarkably well and fast. Just a few more days of rest and they will try to get her to take a few steps.” 

“I know.” Kara said, softly as her shoulders slumped. “It’s just hard seeing her like this you know. She looks so tired, and you know Lena… she never rests for a second.” 

Jess gave her soft smile. “She’s a fighter.” 

Kara nodded. They were quiet for a moment. “ Kara, the DEO keeps trying to get a hold of you. Apparently there is something going on with Alex…” 

“I can’t worry about that right now… Lena needs me.” Kara said, pulling away. She stood up and walked across the room. Jess could sense the Alpha’s agitation and backed off. 

“Ok. I’ll tell them to call back later.” Jess said, moving back towards her office, her heart heavy. She unpaused her phone call. “I’m sorry, but Mrs. Luthor-Danvers is indisposed at the moment and can not be disturbed. Please call back later.” She hung up before the caller could say another word.  
  


**——————-**

Alex paced back and forth in agitation as she waited for the team to get into position. She wiped sweat from her forehead and let out a small cough as the motion hurt her ribs. 

“Alex, you need to relax.” Hamilton said, softly, putting her hand on friend’s back. Alex quickly turned and hissed at her and Hamilton took a step back. Alex’s face grew pale. “Sorry.” 

“It’s alright… I apologize. I should know better.” Hamilton apologized. She reached on the table and grabbed a bottle of water. “Here.. at least drink this... since I can’t get you to sit down.” 

Alex did as she was told and just as she finished the bottle the earpiece in her ear came to life. 

“Command, this is Alpha team. Do you copy?” Maggie’s voice came though as clear as day and Alex felt like she could breath again at the sound of it. She quickly sat down at the console and hit the button on the side of her ear that allowed her to be heard. 

“Copy that, Alpha Leader. This is Command. What is your location?” 

“We are at the site of the Luthor Mansion… It’s been destroyed. The building has collapsed.” Maggie said. “How do you want us to proceed?” 

Alex consulted the screen. “The bio data for Vasquez has marked a GPS location archive file at a location just a bit north of the main building.” She flipped to another window. “And the subway system map has marked tunnel entrance near their as well. Start there and check to see if you can find a way though.” 

Alex paused for a second then spoke once more. “Their bio data has marked them both alive as of two hours ago, and then the trackers stopped responding. Based upon reports I’m getting from various sources it looks one of the explosions was an EMP, so it very well maybe that their trackers have been disabled because of that. We are operating under the assumption that both parties are alive and may be injured so proceed accordingly until proven otherwise. Understood?” 

The team members all echoed Maggie’s response. “Understood.” 

“Happy Hunting and Be Safe.” Alex said, hoping that Maggie knew that those words were especially for her. _It feels like a piece of me is gone and my soul is empty, without you here my love._ Alex wished that she could reach through the phone and drag Maggie back here, and find a dark corner when they could just be together, so that she could know that Maggie was safe. Hamilton hadn’t been kidding when she said that it was painful for them to be part right now. 

“Copy that Command. This is Alpha Leader signing-off.” Maggie said, signaling that she had command now. There was a click and then unmerciful silence. 

Alex put her head against the screen where Maggie and the other team members pictures and call signs were. _Come back to me, my love. Seren, keep her safe. Please._ She whispered, and she settled in for a long wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a special thank you goes out to Meeshylammers for the comment that they left yesterday. I just wanted to say thank you! I’ve been struggling on where to go with this and your comment about Kara and Lena really jump started my brain and I was able to figure out where to go with this. So thank you, you are the best! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and sticking with me though all this, you all are amazing! I hope you will stick with me because I’m back and things are just going to heat up from here. Let me know what you think and I will see you all next week! :)


	14. Part 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading! :)

Lucy took a broken piece of wood from the desk and tore off a piece of her uniform. Then she used it to wrap and stabilize her wife’s ankle. Vasquez moaned in pain at the touch. 

“Sorry.” Lucy apologized trying to send out comforting feelings across their link, and she wrapped her wife in a hug. She felt Vasquez relax a little, then she winced as she felt a sharp pain in her lower belly. Her rut was close and the smell of blood, stress and her wife’s pain was sending her body into overdrive. 

Vasquez ran a hand down Lucy’s back and nuzzled her neck before pulling away. “Easy Love… we just have to make it out of here and then we can be together.” 

A few feet away, Renee was checking on Winn who was unconscious on the floor a little ways away from where she had dragged Kate. Winn didn’t look so good, but he was still breathing. The little guy was a fighter, and she prayed that he would keep on fighting until they made it back to the DEO. She had tended to him the best that she could, the rest was up to him. 

“Kate, how are you doing love?” Renee said, getting up and walking back over to her mate. 

“Hurts, cold.” Kate said softly. She didn’t look so good either and Renee felt a cold stab of fear go down her back. Inside her lion let out a small whimper, as Kate’s tiger cried softly at the pain that their human was in. Quietly, Renee shifted, turning from skin to fur in seconds. She padded over to where Kate was laying down and curled up next to her. Gently she licked Kate’s face and was reward with a soft smile. 

“That’s better. You’re so warm.” Kate said, reaching over and petting Renee’s muzzle. The alpha purred softly, and licked Kate’s fingers, before resting her head on Kate’s shoulder. 

Lucy sighed. “So what are we going to do? I’m the only one who doesn’t have an injury right now, but a massive rock pile stands between me and our way out. I can’t do this alone.” She resisted the urge to stand up and pace in frustration, knowing that it wouldn’t help matters any. With Renee shifted and her mate injured, and herself in rut, she could easily start a fight if she made the wrong move. 

Vasquez sighed, trying to think. None of their phones had survived, that had been the first thing that they tried. Lucy’s iPhone had been crushed, and cracked. And the other three were dead and had shattered screens. So calling or messaging for help was out. Even Kate’s suit was out of commission… then suddenly she remembered. 

“Lucy! Our trackers!” 

Lucy hung her head. “You know that they can’t use them unless it’s to recover our bodies.” 

“It’s Alex.. do you really think that is going to stop her. Besides if we don’t report in, then they don’t know whether we are dead or alive until they pull the data anyway.” 

“That seems like too much of a risk, especially when Alex has been too sick to even be in the command room, let alone take command. A rookie won’t do it, and I’m not sure that J’onn will either.” Lucy said. “I wouldn’t… the law was put there for a reason. To protect our privacy and to protect the agency from any lawsuits. 

Vasquez sighed. “Fine then maybe there is another way?” 

“What do you mean?” Lucy said, narrowing her eyes at her mate. 

Vasquez looked at the floor, knowing that Lucy was going to be mad at her since this was something that she had done without her or any of the other Directors’ permission. 

“After what happened with Alex, I looked into redesigning our trackers so they couldn’t be disabled, and would be easier to track if we found ourselves in Alex’s position. I made a prototype, and injected in my arm a while ago. Wynn was suppose to help me test it, but we both got distracted by the shapeshifter case and we never got back to it.” 

Lucy growled softly under her breath, the Director part of her very upset right now. “ Agent Vasquez, you know that we aren’t supposed to use ourselves as human test subjects anymore. You promised! It’s bad enough Danvers does crazy things on a regular basis, I don’t need you doing it too!” 

Vasquez lowered her head in submission and showed Lucy her neck, the omega in her unable to deal with her wife being upset right now. Another cramp ripped through her belly and she resisted the urge to wipe sweat from her forehead. 

Lucy sighed and moved closer to gently lift her mate’s chin. She kissed her softly. “But your wife and Alpha is proud of you because right now we need to get out of here. I and the other directors will deal with this situation later.” She kissed her again. 

“How do we activate the tracker?” Lucy asked quietly. 

“It’s voice activated, I just have to turn it on first.” Vasquez quietly touched the spot in her upper arm where the tracker was. A second later a beeping noise was heard. 

“Command?” A voice said, which was creepy as hell and it made Lucy jump. 

“Activate emergency sequence!” Vasquez said. 

“Voice command accepted, voice print match. Activating emergency sequence.” The voice said. It beeped once more and then was silent. 

“Did it work?” Lucy asked. 

“I don’t know… this is the part that we were suppose to test. It should send out a signal just fine, but whether or not the DEO system got the message was our next step.” Vasquez said quietly. 

“Well, at least we tried.” Lucy said, sending up a prayer to whoever was listening that the signal went through, as she made herself more comfortable on the ground and pulled Vasquez into her arms, holding her close. 

**—————-**

Alex winced as she reached for the bottle of water that Hamilton has refilled for her. Her ribs and body were aching and the tape wasn’t doing much good. But knowing there was nothing that she could do, she pushed forward and tried to ignore the pain. She checked the data on the console, as she tried following the team’s progress. Davis had activated his body cameras once they were in the tunnel. She wondered how Maggie had reacted to the alien phaser they had used to transport themselves one by one though the rubble pile and into the tunnel below. 

“Director.” Hamilton said, appearing beside her. “I have the first reports from the medbay.” She sounded grim and Alex turned in her chair to fully face her. 

“It’s bad isn’t it?” Alex said quietly. 

“100 Agents have reported flu like symptoms so far. I have my techs working to make those agents comfortable, while the your team is still working on the antidote, we are running out of time.” 

Alex sighed. “Shit.” She wiped her forehead, still feeling hot and sweaty herself. Hamilton pulled a thermometer out of her pocket and swiped it across Alex’s forehead. 

“You’ve still got a fever. How are you feeling otherwise? Do you still have cramps?” 

Alex nodded, and then put her head into her hands. What she didn’t tell Hamilton was that for like the past half hour she was starting to feel super horny and her imagination was running wild. She shifted in her chair slightly, aware of just how damp her underwear was. 

She felt a bit embarrassed by these feelings and she was edgy. All she wanted was to lay down and cuddle with Maggie in her room away from everyone, and explore some of what she was imagining. She also wished that Andraste was with her to explain what she was feeling. Alex felt really alone, and she felt tears prick at her eyes, but she willed herself not to cry. 

Hamilton’s nose wrinkled as she caught the scent of arousal that Alex was putting off, but she didn’t say anything. Not that there was anything wrong with Alex was experiencing, but she knew that the agent wouldn’t see it that way. Besides, Alex was already dealing with enough right now, she didn’t want her to feel worse by drawing attention to the fact that she knew just what was going though Alex’s mind. “Do you need anything?” She asked softly, wishing that there was something that she could do to help. 

Alex shook her head, and they both jumped as the console started beeping. “What the hell is that?” Alex said, sitting up with a wince as the quick movement made her body protest. 

One of the techs came rushing over. “Ma’am… it’s an unauthorized signal. Shall we kill it?” 

“No, trace it. I want to know who is sending it.” Alex said, moving out of the way so the IT guy could do his job. He typed quickly and soon a box appeared on the screen. 

“Holy hell.” He exclaimed and moved back so that she could look at the message. A huge grin appeared on Alex’s face. She motioned for the tech to move out of the way. 

Quickly she typed in a response and then hit the enter key hard, in her excitement. 

Then she hit the button for her comms. “Alpha leader, come in Alpha leader.” 

“Go ahead, Command, this is Alpha Leader.” Maggie’s voice came over her ear piece. 

“Alpha Leader, Agent Vasquez had a trick up her sleeve and made contact. I’m sending you to coordinates now to her exact location.” 

“Copy that Command. Amazing News. I will advise the team and we will proceed to the coordinates. Did the Agent say anything about their condition?” 

“Negative, Alpha Leader, I would keep the medical team standing by as previously ordered. And be safe, there seems to be a lot of rubble. The computer has been analyzing the area though Davis’ body cam and has completed and infrared scan to show you the hot spots. I’ll send the data to the tablet. 

“Copy that Command. Alpha Leader Over.” Maggie said, and then their comms went silent. On the screen Alex caught a glimpse of Maggie’s face as Davis turned to look at her. Her mate was covered in dirt and soot, but she had never looked more beautiful. Alex let out a tiny whimper. She was falling hard and fast, and she had expected it to feel overwhelming, but instead it felt familiar and safe. She hoped that Maggie felt the same, because there was no going back now. 

_Gods, I want you._ Alex thought and then went back to watching her team work. 

**—————-**

Maggie sighed softly and tried to pay attention to what Davis was telling her, but her mind was torn between worried about the agents and her best friend trapped in here and her mate. But she would be lying if she said that Alex wasn’t the first thing on her mind. Her mate sounded joyful but exhausted, and Maggie wanted nothing more than to just drop everything and go back to her. _When this is done, I’m locking us in your quarters until you feel better and get some rest._

She deliberately tried not to think about kissing or anything else of that nature knowing now was not the time or place to get distracted. But the image of Alex in the position she had been earlier that day, on top of her was persistent. She could almost feel it now, Maggie growled under her breath trying to focus on the job at hand and not the pressure that was pulsing between her legs. 

“Ma’am?” Davis said. By the tone in his voice he had been calling her for a while. 

“Yes?” Maggie growled. The Tech took a step back and Maggie sighed. “Sorry.” She wiped her forehead on the back of her sleeve. “What were you saying?” 

“I was just going to show you the scans that command sent over… are you alright Ma’am?” 

“No, not really.” Maggie sighed and leaned against the wall, feeling tired and edgy. Davis took another step towards her, moving to put a hand on her shoulder. Maggie growled in warning. “Don’t touch me!” She said, resisted the urge to backhand the kid across the tunnel. The ferocity of her emotions and the feelings of anger and aggression were kind of frightening. Inside her mind, she felt Seren react as well, the fox bristling with pent up energy. 

_What is happening? Is being in a pre-rut making me feel like this or is this something else?_ Maggie asked. 

**Well, being in pre-rut isn't helping the situation, but this edgy feeling you’re experiencing is a side-effect of being away from Alex. You are the midst of transition, your body is going though those hormonal changes, which is triggered by the bond, by your mate’s presence. Without it, you body doesn't quite know what to do with itself. Does that make sense?** Seren answered quickly. 

_Yes, it does._ Maggie replied. 

**Plus with Alex being sick and injured, and the bond suppressed, it’s just compounding the issue. The sooner you can get back to the DEO the better it will be for both of you.**

_I’m trying… is there anyway your form can help?_

Seren sighed. **It’s too early for you to be able to take my form, and I’m not going to risk your health or our mates by trying to give your body something else to try and adjust to right now.**

Maggie banged her fist against the wall. “Shit.” She said, quietly. She soon realized that Davis was staring at her. She growled at him again. “What the hell is wrong with you?” 

He quickly looked at the floor avoiding her gaze. “I’m sorry. Alex told me to keep an eye on you and she’s scary when she gets mad, so I don’t want anything to happen to you.” 

For the first time since she left the DEO, Maggie relaxed slightly. “I’m sorry. I just feel a little out of sorts right now. Without Alex here… I just feel kind of lost. I’m worried too, my best friend is trapped in here somewhere. I hope she’s alright.” She pushed off the wall, and moved closer to him. 

He relaxed a little and showed her the scans. they could see a couple of heat signatures beyond the wall, that looked vaguely humanoid. “Well, looks like you were right. They are right behind this pile of rubble. Can we phase though?” She asked, steering the conversation back towards what they were there for. 

“Nope, I don’t have a clue how far back the pile goes. If I don't get the adjustments right, I could place us right in the middle of a wall and we could suffocate to death.” Davis answered. 

“Hell… so what do we do?” Maggie asked. 

“Call the team, it looks we have to do this the hard way.” He motioned for the rest of the team who was carry several shovels and boxes of other equipment to start moving closer. 

“Shit… I was afraid that you were going to say that.” She shook her head. It was going to be a long night. Maggie watched quietly as the team got everything they needed set up, and soon the sound of metal scraping on concrete and the sound of the jackhammers filled the tunnel. _Just hold on Renee, I’m coming for you. The sooner I get to you, the sooner I can get back to my mate. So don’t you die on me! I can’t wait to tell you all about what has been going on. You and Kate…_

“Shit!’ Maggie said, suddenly remembering that they hadn’t called Kate yet. _I’m surprised she’s not down here going crazy with us trying to find her._

“Command!” She said into the comms. 

“Go ahead, Alpha Leader.” Alex’s voice said. 

“Has anyone contacted Renee’s mate to tell them about the situation?” 

“No, Alpha Leader. We don’t have access to that information. But if you give me the number I will personally call them.” Alex said. 

Maggie quickly rattled off Kate’s personal cell number and waited at Alex made the call on the other line. It went straight to voicemail. 

“Alpha leader, Command. There was no answer, so I left a message asking for her to call you.” Alex said. 

“Copy that, Command. I’ll try again in a second. Alpha leader Over.” Maggie sighed, and scratched her wrist. 

Inside her she could feel Seren pacing again, and it suddenly hit her that if she was feeling this way with a new bond there was no way that Kate would be able to stay away after feeling her mate go through an explosion. A feeling of dread went down her spine making her neck hair stand on end. 

“Shit… I have a bad feeling about this Davis.” She said to the beta who was overseeing the rest of the team in rock removal.“A bad feeling.” She repeated as Davis handed her a sledgehammer. She shook her head again, and swung the hammer as a hard as she could at the spot that Davis had marked, as concrete exploded in little bits all around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let me know what you think by leaving a comment below! :) Stay turned for the next chapter, and as always thanks for reading! :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot happening in this chapter so let me break it down:  
> Kara has a talk with Jess,  
> Renee comforts Kate,  
> Lucy and Vasquez deal with the start of their cycles  
> Alex askes Andraste some questions and  
> Maggie takes a hammer to the wall and gets closer and closer to getting our trapped heroes free. 
> 
> Please see chapter notes as this chapter contains a content warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is a couple of scenes that might be considered a little NSFW to be on the safe side.The first one is scene between Vasquez and Lucy and it’s marked beginning and end with **** so when you see that if you feel uncomfortable please skip it. It’s not graphic, but something is implyed that might be uncomfortable for some especially if you don’t like heat or ruts. The second one is Alex has a discussion with Andraste about what is acceptable behavior in a bond, it’s not graphic but it is a sex talk to please skip that if that makes you uncomfortable. 
> 
> That being said, let me remind you that while this is a non traditional Alpha/Omega/Beta story it still does contain some of those elements so be aware of that. If this isn’t your cup of tea, I’m sorry and I’ll try to let you know when they are coming but if you are going to be a jerk that you don’t like this cup of tea, I’m going to tell you right now, Don’t like Don’t read. Hate will not be tolerated. Happy Reading!

Kara sighed and tried to sleep. She was so tired, but she just couldn’t get comfortable. It was weird sleeping without Lena by her side, and she found that she couldn’t sleep without her. After tossing and turning for another 20 minutes, she decided to just get up. Jess was making coffee in the small kitchen just outside of the room Kara had claimed for her own. The PA looked up as the blonde walked in. 

“Want some coffee?” Jess said, but Kara shook her head. 

“Any update?” She pointed a finger at the tv across the room that had been muted. 

“No. They haven’t given out anymore information. No casualties so far, but lots of injured and a ton of structural damage.” Jess didn’t say it but it was a day that National City sure needed it’s heroes. 

“Nexus Media, Edge’s news company had a segment on a little while ago asking where Supergirl and Batwoman are, but it was quickly switched to another segment when the Luthor Mansion collapsed.” Jess didn’t need to tell her that it had been a scathing report of just what that company thought about the Luthors and Lena’s name was thrown around like she was the worst thing since socks and sandals. 

Kara growled softly under her breath, and then cursed in Kryptonian. 

“Can I speak freely for a moment, Kara?” Jess asked, knowing that she was drifting into dangerous territory. Not only was Kara an Alpha but she was an Alien Alpha and a combination of her superpowers and her natural alpha aggression (not to mention her mate being hurt) could spell trouble. 

“Sure.” Kara said, motioning for that cup of coffee after all. It wouldn’t do much for her but she could use the comfort that the warmth provided. She felt cold, and lost without Lena by her side (and Alex, but she tried really hard not to think about her sister at all lately.) 

“I think you should call the DEO back… it might not be about your sister, but they might be asking for help…” 

“No! I told you Jess, it will be a cold day on the Sun before I have anything to do with them again.” Kara growled. “They do nothing but take, and now there is nothing left for me to give them. Damn them.” 

Jess nodded, and looked at the floor. She really wanted to ask something but she didn’t know if she should. 

“Just say it Jess… I promise I wont get upset at you.” Kara said, softening her tone. She was aware that she hovered between hot and cold lately, but she couldn’t help it. So much had changed over the past few weeks, and none of it was good. 

“What happened to make you feel this way, and for you to be so upset with your sister?” Jess wanted to give Kara a piece of her mind, in concern for the eldest Danvers sister. They had met at a few times when Alex had been over at Lena’s and she really liked the other woman. She was smart, funny and really attractive. Jess wasn’t blind. But the woman also had a really big heart and lots of baggage to go with it, and it made Jess upset to see that one person who was suppose to have Alex’s back didn’t. 

Kara sighed. “I’m not upset with her persay. I’m upset with the situation. I’m angry that the DEO put her back in the field knowing she was still having problems, and that she hasn’t fully healed from the kidnapping. And I’m angry that my wife and my sister were both injured by that psycho, because the DEO made her a target. “ Kara paused a second to gather her thoughts. 

“But I’m also a bit angry with Alex, and our mother… but I guess most of all, I’m just tired. I love being Supergirl, but I think I’m ready for a break and a chance to figure out who I want to be.. who I need to be. Falling in love and taking the bond changed everything for me, Jess. I can’t imagine my life without her… or putting her in a position where she has to realize that I’m not coming home. ” She turned towards the room where her wife was still recovering from her injuries. 

“But…” 

“You know that everyone seems to be getting their hands on Kryptonite these days… I’m not invincible, Jess.” 

“I know, but… you’re right.” The PA conceded. They were silent for a long time and Kara took another sip of the coffee. 

“I’m sad too… I was hoping that this heat/rut cycle would be the one, you know.” Kara said quietly. 

Jess moved and put her hand on the Alpha’s shoulder, and she felt the woman lean into the touch. “I know, I’m sorry, Kara.” 

“The Doctors say that we can have kids, that despite me being an alien our biology is compatible. But we’ve been trying for a while now, and nothing. I know that Lena was disappointed when the scans came back negative, but I was so worried about her at the time, that it didn’t hit me until now how much I was looking forward to a baby.” 

“There is always next time, when Lena is fully healed. At least you know that there is nothing physically wrong with either of you.” 

“True.” Kara sighed. Jess patted her shoulder. 

“Maybe… you should meditate for a while. You sound like you got a lot on your mind, and maybe getting it all sorted out might help?” 

“But Lena…” Kara tried to protest, but Jess put her foot down. 

“I’ll go sit with her for a while. Go, take care of yourself Kara, or that’s just going to make Lena more upset.” 

Kara sighed again. “You’re right. Thanks Jess.” 

“You’re welcome. Now get out of here, Supergirl. You could use sometime in the sun… you are looking kind of pale.” Jess teased. 

Kara shook her head and cracked a smile. But she turned to leave, then turned back to give Jess a hug. “Thank you. I wouldn’t have made it the past few days without you.” 

Jess nodded, the sudden lump in her throat made her unable to talk. Instead, she returned the hug, then she picked up her cup and moved into Lena’s room, leaving Kara alone in the kitchen.  
  


**———————————-**

Renee lifted her head from Kate’s chest and nuzzled her mate’s throat. Kate was mercifully asleep as was Wynn. Lucy had managed to find a banged up first aid kit underneath a pile of debris and Renee had attended to them as best as she could. It was up to them now, and the ER doctor whenever they would get out of there. The sound of banging and jackhammering that was coming from the other side of wall had alerted them that help was on the way, but it felt like an eternity had passed since they had gotten trapped. Renee was tired, oh so tired. 

Sighing, Renee shifted back to skin and stood up to stretch, wincing as her head pounded with the movement. She had a concussion she was pretty sure, but there was nothing she could take for it that wouldn’t make it worse, so she just pushed the pain down and sighed. Kate stirred, whimpering softly in her sleep and in an instant, Renee was back at her side. 

“I’m here.” She whispered. Kate sighed, and Renee quietly shifted back feeling her Alpha’s need to protect her mate, and lay back down to wait.  
  


***********************

Vasquez sighed. She couldn’t sleep. They had been trapped in here for hours and her stomach was making noises that would make her wolf proud. Lucy was curled up next to her, her mate’s arms wrapped tightly around her body. Vasquez could feel that her mate’s rut was upon her, because she felt Lucy’s hard erect clit rutting slightly into her ass in her mate’s sleep. If they had been at home or someplace safe, her Omega would have been free to roll over and run her hands over their mate’s body to do as they pleased, allowing their cycles to bring them closer together. However, here and now instead of pleasure, her Omega was protesting that this wasn’t a safe place to try and conceive their pups and was growing a little agitated at their mate’s actions. 

Gently she rolled over, biting her lip as the motion jostled her broken ankle. “Lucy… baby, wake up!” She said, gently patting her lover’s face. 

Her mate growled softly in annoyance, and it was so cute that Vasquez felt her heart flutter at the love that she had for the woman in front of her. 

“No, baby.. you need to wake up.” She tried again, and this time sleepy brown eyes met hers. 

“Hmm?” Lucy said, as she woke up. She had been dreaming… a rather good dream. An Alpha’s rut usually started in the night leading to good dreams and some very fun mornings. 

“Lucy, Sweetie, you were grinding into me, and normally I wouldn’t mind, but now isn’t really the time or the place. My Omega isn’t happy.” Vasquez confessed with a sigh. 

Lucy’s eyes widened as she realized what was going on. She moved back a little and let out a tiny breath. “Sorry.” She apologized, trying to clear her head from both the fog of sleep and the haze that her rut usually put her into. 

Vasquez kissed her softly, not really wanting her to apologize for something that wasn’t really her fault, but was just biology. “It’s ok, Are you ok?” 

Lucy shook her head. “No, but I will be.” Her body was at war with herself somewhat, her Alpha just wanted to be with their mate, but at the same time, they recognized their mate’s feelings in this wasn’t a safe place and very much respected that. 

Lucy removed her arms from around Vasquez’ body and kissed the top of her head. “I’ll be back.” 

Vasquez nodded and let Lucy have the space she needed, knowing that her mate was moving away to deal with her arousal. She tried not to think about what Lucy was doing over in the corner, and to ignore the slick that was covering her own thighs at the thought of it. She prayed that they would be rescued soon because if they stayed in this tunnel much longer, they would both be in agony.  
  


Lucy sighed as she came, although it wasn’t quite in pleasure. Her Alpha was sad that they weren’t releasing inside their mate, but they knew that there would be time for later, when they were safe. Shaking her head to clear it from the post orgasm haze, she removed her hand from the front of her pants and gently wiped her come soaked fingers on her pant leg. Then she moved back over and sat down next to her mate on the dirty floor. She shivered slightly with cold until Vasquez curled her body into hers, the other woman sensing that her mate needed comfort. 

“You ok?” Vasquez asked again. It had been a long time since something like this had happened during their cycles. They had been together so long that at this point in their bond, that they knew their cycles weeks in advance and would try and clear their schedules so that they could make the most of it from start to finish. It had been a rare moment since they met that they had to deal with their desire without the other’s help, or that their cycles caught them off guard like this one had. 

Lucy nodded. “Yeah, I’m ok for now. Although we need to get out of here. I don’t know how much longer my Alpha can hold out, and your Omega is just going to get more and more agitated the longer we stay here. They need each other, and I need you.” She kissed her softly, but then added a little bit of heat to back up her words. 

She felt Vasquez smile into the kiss, and then pull back to look at her. “I love you, you know that.” The agent said. Lucy grinned despite the circumstances. 

“I love you too.” She answered. No matter what happened, cycle or no cycle that was always enough. 

***********************

Alex sighed, and shifted again in her chair. The pain from the cramps was growing worse and she wished that she was alone in her quarters so she could get some relief from the relentless arousal. Pre-Heat was a bitch, and she hoped that she never had to go through this again. _At least, not without Maggie._

She jumped when she felt a hand on her back, and she realized that her fever was raging once more when she felt how damp her shirt was. 

“Alex.” Dr. Hamilton said. “How are you doing?” 

“I’ll be ok.” Alex said, although she wasn’t too sure that she would be. 

Hamilton wanted to protest that statement but she had more pressing matters to deal with. “The medbay has confirmed two more cases, bringing the total number of confirmed Agents infected to 155.” 

Alex sighed. “How much longer for the antidote?” 

“Three hours before the synthesization process is complete, but they still have to test it before they give it to anyone.” 

“Well, at least they are making progress.” She bit her lip as another cramp rolled through her stomach. She wondered if anyone would protest if she ordered the lab to test it on her first. 

Hamilton watched her closely for a moment, then decided to take a risk. The director was no good to anyone if she didn’t rest for a while. “Alex, why don’t you go take a nap in the locker room for a while. It’s closer than your quarters and I’ll come get you if I need you. You look exhausted.” 

“I am…” She confessed quietly. Although since the suppressants had worn off, she wasn’t sure if it was her exhaustion she was feeling or if it was Maggie’s or combination of the two. “But what if…” 

“Go, Alex… I got this. I know enough about how things are run up here to watch the monitors and respond if Alpha team needs something. Go take care of yourself, I have a feeling we are going to need you when they finally get to our agents.” 

Alex sighed and stood up slowly, knowing that Hamilton was right. She was no good to anyone like this. She gently patted Hamilton’s back and whispered a tiny thank you, before limping down the hallway towards the locker room.  
  


They usually didn’t allow anyone to sleep in the locker rooms(since most agents had a room assigned to them), but she assumed that Hamilton had made up a bed just for her. The door slammed shut behind her echoing in the empty hallway, and she sighed at the quiet. The command center had been a din and the silence was soothing on her already amped up nerves. 

She pulled back the blanket and crawled under the covers, feeling her eyes grow heavy as she settled against the pillow and she was sleep before she even realized it. 

Alex found herself following the light, until she was back in the forest glen and Andraste was resting against their rock. 

_Hello Warrior._ The Panther purred️. They raised their head to lick Alex’s face as she came closer. 

**Hello.** Alex replied, her voice tired, but she was relieved to see the beast in front of her. **I’m glad I can feel you again.**

_Me too, my love. Come rest. I can smell your pain, and your arousal. Dealing with both without our mate, is taxing on our soul._ Andraste moved back to allow Alex room to lay beside them. They curled their paws around their human as if they were a stuffed toy and they felt Alex relax in the safety of their body. They rested their muzzle on the top of Alex’s head and breathed in her scent. They too relaxed content just to be with their human after being separated for too long a time. 

But instead of resting, Alex couldn’t turn her mind off enough to relax and the ache in her ribs and in groin was distracting. She wondered what was the acceptable way to deal with the arousal now that she was in a bond( not that she had ever felt arousal like this, but at least before she could finish herself off, but now she wondered if that was allowed.) 

Alex felt like she should be embarrassed by these thoughts but she felt safe here and knew that the Panther wasn’t judging her. 

**Can I ask you a question?** Alex asked, closing her eyes. 

Andraste huffed quietly, amused. _Of course, brave one. What would you like to know?_

**What are the acceptable ways to deal with the ache… when you are bonded, I mean?** Alex asked, not quite bringing herself to use the word arousal, or to even think about the word masturbation to her soul animal. 

Andraste smiled, a toothy grin that show off her brilliantly white fangs. _You can touch yourself love, no one is going to judge you for it. It’s perfectly natural, especially in your case where you aren’t ready to deal with a heat with your mate yet._ The Panther gave their human a small lick to comfort her. 

**But won’t Maggie know?** Alex asked. That was her biggest fear that she would telegraph her desire though their connection and scare her mate away. 

_Yes, I’m afraid there is no way to hide it unless you suppress the bond again, but I fear that would cause more harm than good. Trust me, brave one, Maggie won’t judge. If it makes you feel better our mate is experiencing similar desires._

Somehow that didn’t make Alex feel any better. But the thought of Maggie… doing that...made a flash of heat go through her body. 

She felt the Panther laugh. _You are so cute, when you are being shy. What a conundrum you are my love, so hard on the outside and such a softy on the inside. You have a beautiful heart._

Alex blushed. 

Andraste gently licked Alex’s cheek. _But don’t fret about that now, my love. You should rest warrior, you will have need of your strength for the battle ahead._ The Panther said cryptically. Alex wanted to argue, but was suddenly overcome by a wave of exhaustion. Yawning she rested her head against Andraste’s furry chest. Then she closed her eyes and quickly fell into healing rest.  
  


**———————————-**

Maggie set the sledgehammer down and gulped in a breath, panting slightly from the exertion. She growled softly in warning as footsteps moved closer to her area, but when she realized it was just Davis she relaxed some. The beta handed her a bottle of water, and she downed it one gulp. 

“The scanners say that we only have just inches to go.” Davis said, consulting his tablet. 

“Good, give the command to have the medical team standing by to be ready the moment we make the hole. I imagine they are tired and hungry and probably have some injures, hopefully minor, but we need to be ready for an immediate trip back to the DEO.” Maggie said, wiping sweat from her brow. 

Her shirt had been soaked through and clung to her like a second skin. It was starting to get uncomfortable especially since she was wearing a vest over it, but it was protecting her from all of the bits of rock and crud that was flying in the air around her. 

Taking a moment to wipe off the protective goggles that Davis had given her, she put them back on quickly went to work. A mental check revealed that Alex was asleep and somehow that seemed to give Maggie the motivation she needed to gain her… what was it… her third wind at this point. 

She heaved the sledgehammer towards the wall, breaking it down piece by piece and soon fell into a groove that she was aware of nothing but the hammer’s motion against the wall. **Swing, hit! Swing, hit! Swing, hit!**

“Stop!!!” A voice screamed making her jump and she just nearly managed to keep from dropping the hammer on her foot as it fell from her tired fingers. 

“You almost brought the wall down on top of us, Maggie Sawyer!” A welcome voice said, as the dust cleared to reveal her best friend’s body walking towards her out of the hole that she had just created.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below. This chapter was really fun to write, but I’m also really nervous about posting it so I would really appreciate hearing your thoughts. Thanks for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> So a big thank you to everyone who participated in Sanvers Week, by reading or posting stories. This was the most amazing week, and I'm so proud of everyone and myself. I can't believe that I wrote over 10,000 words in one week and that I managed to write a short story for each day. It feels so good to accomplish goals. Anyway, any mistskes are my own, and please let me know what you think. I'm going to be work on several other projects, so look for me. A big high five to everyone who left a comment or kudos on my stories this week. I love you all. Thanks for reading and see you soon.


End file.
